The Princess of Dorne
by redroses123
Summary: What if Eddard Stark was at the Red keep before Elia and her children were slaughtered? What would Elia's life be like after Rhaegar's death and the almost complete destruction of house Targaryen. What happens when two people who have no interest in marrying each other are thrown together by King Robert. M for mature content.
1. Chapter 1

**What if Elia and her children were still alive when Eddard Stark got to the red keep? In the end what would Robert decide to do with them while he is still a young man not yet the jaded old king who ordered Daenerys death. The first chapter will be in third person, but I will be doing a lot of first person with this story which if you've read my stories before you know is new and different. I am nervous but excited about it. I will still be writing my other stories as well and I'm sorry I haven't been on lately I've just been struggling where I am at in both of my other current stories and personally. Anxiety and stress are both SO fun, but you guys probably know that. Any who let me know what you think about my latest wacky pairing.**

As Elia sat in her chambers feeding Aegon she thought about how nothing really changed, everything had changed but also nothing. She was still prisoner inside the red keep just to a new warden, her brothers still begged for her and her children to be brought to Dorne, they still would be disappointed, and her husband was still gone.

Gone more permanently she had to remind herself, it still felt like he was off on some heroic vanity trip or to dramatically sing songs at Summerhall. She had to remind herself her beautiful husband was lying in the ground. He had lost and so did they. The only luck they have had was Eddard Stark's mercy. Luckily Aerys waited long enough to let his friend Tywin in to the city that the Wolf was not far behind them and saw Tywin's good work on the burning city below and he rushed to the red keep in time to burst in with Jamie Lannister intime to see Ser Gregor Clegane approaching Elia and her crying children in her arms begging him to let them go. Even Tywin's own son thought their attack was barbaric and together they subdued the hound, Tywin had to act like he didn't know what his solider was doing. Eddard stayed for their benefit, to make sure his friend wasn't as rash as Tywin to rid himself of the last Targaryens. Jon and Eddard spoke of mercy and compassion and the wrath of her brothers until he agreed to keep them locked in the keep. And after all of that, it felt like little had changed, and the changes there were didn't seem as big. They were moved from Rhaegars rooms to a different smaller room.

Rhaenys was sound asleep in the bed the three of them shared with her kitten asleep in her arms. She would still do anything she could for her children. That would never change. Soon her son was asleep in her arms and she laid him in the bed next to his sister.

She heard the door creek open and spun around to see the young lord stark.

"Lord Stark." She greeted softly but with respect.

"Dowager princess." He said calling her the title Robert gave her. Why she couldn't just be the princess of Dorne she was born as was beyond her. "Where is my sister?" the boy asked she heard his voice shake, he wasn't to much younger then her but right now he was a worried boy, scared for his sister.

"I was not consulted about where my husband would take his mistress." She said simply and pulled a blanket up around the children while she spoke to him. She felt no anger for him or his poor sister, what girl wouldn't want to run off with beautiful Rhaegar over Robbert Baratheon who was more boar then Stag.

"My sister was kidnapped!" Eddard reminded, she wondered if her brothers were as worried as Eddard was. If they would come to her rescue, she knew they would try at least.

"Not by me." Elia told him calmly, none of her husband's crimes were hers or her children's. She should be at Dragonstone helping Rhaella prepare for her birth and plotting their escape to Dorne, but the mad king ruined that when he locked them up here.

"I was told she was in Dorne." Eddard said and the way she looked at him hearing about how her dead husband took his mistress to her home showed him she knew nothing, her shock and betrayal was one of the most real things he had ever seen she had to turn and look out the window to try and hid her rage, anguish and humiliation.

"Where should I look for her?" He asked.

"My family would never abide by this." She wondered if her brother knew of her shame, that her husband was fucking the Stark girl in Dorne, in her home. Even dead she couldn't imagine her husbands gall, perhaps Robbert did him a favor after all. He died on the trident and never had to face her and her fury.

"No but perhaps Ser Arthur took them to Sunspear? I didn't see Ser Arthur on the trident, he could still be with her."

"No, Doran and Oberyen, if they found out that's the first place they would look….Rhaegar would stick out in Dorne but Ser Arthur won't, ask my brothers to help, they would have an easier time then you finding her, all they will want in return are my children and me, or if you allowed me and my children to go to Dorne I could help you." She tried.

"I asked Robbert if I could return you, he said no. I promise my lady when I return with Lyanna he will be so happy, I will ask if he will let you and your children live with my family in the north under my protection." The kind young lord said.

"Thank you, Lord Stark." Was all she could bare to say but he was leaving them defenseless, he who had been her biggest defender maybe even more then Jon Ayrrn. Without him they would be surrounded by lions and Stags.

But Eddard Stark went to Dorne and left without Lyanna but with a baby. The baby said to be Elia's own lady in waiting and it was said after he left Lady Ashara threw herself off a cliff, people wanted to know what Elia thought but she remained locked away.

Her greatest friend Rhaella and good mother died in childbirth, the Targaryen fleet was destroyed, and Stannis Baratheon took Dragonstone in his brother's name. Yet still nobody saw Elia and her children. Now what once was called the maiden vault was now called the Dragon vault. Never to Robbert Baratheon's face of course.

The rumors became more and more each day, that Elia and her children were slaughtered in the holdfast, that they escaped to Dorne, that Elia had birthed Rhaegars third child after he had passed. Until three years had gone by since the Rebellion.

Elia dressed the children in the clothes she made for them. They were already growing out of them, it was sad Rhaegar wasn't the one she would be embarrassed for him to see them like this. This was his fault, she hoped he knew what he had done to them, she hoped he knew that he had ruined them. It was loyal Ser Arthur who she couldn't imagine seeing her and her children spending three years of their lives in here. Servants came with food and left with chamber pots. She didn't have ladies in waiting, she didn't even have a lady's maid, she didn't have a governess or a wet nurse and on that account Elia was fine she had been content to feed her boy from her own breast until he grew out of that.

She looked at him with his silver hair and purple eyes. "Mommy." The little boy cried. "Their coming again." He said. And she turned and also heard the boots against the floor coming up the stairs. She quickly picked up her son. "Rhaenys get behind me!" She told her daughter a Dornish beauty at only 5. She grabbed her mother's leg.

Ser Barristain Selmy of the kingsguard came in and Elia could see all the pain on his face. Jamie Lannister came in next and then Robert Baratheon himself. She scanned anxious to see Jon Ayrrn the voice of reason, but he was not there.

"You cannot stay here anymore, not with your dragon spawn!" Robert roared and even though he has came before she is scared, shes always scared of him. He gets closer. "Some say your son is the rightful king, he's just a pink little boy made up of nothing, like his father, I know what Rhaegar was made of I washed the trident with his blood!" He barked.

Tears threatened her eyes but she tried to hold them back and kept her head down clasping her children tightly. "If you would like to be rid of use, please sir send us to Dorne, my brothers would be happy to arrange it and pay for our travels." Elia said well like she was still the princess of dragonstone and Dorne not a mother of two living in a small room being tormented by a would be king.

Aegon hid against his mother and Rhaenys behind her. "Your brothers would be happy to pay very large ransoms for all three of you, just what I need is a Targaryen prince in Dorne no, NO! Maybe Tywin Lannister was right about you!"

"If any harm comes to me or my children…" Elia started.

"What? Go on give me your best threat." He demanded.

She thought for a moment. "My brother hated Rhaegar more then you, but they gave him 10'000 men, how many do you think they would give for me? How many Dornishmen would rise up for their princess, how many already are?" She said looking him strait in the eyes.

"Dorne is not a threat we can face right now with the iron-"Ser Selmy said.

"QUITE YOU!" Robert snapped. He looked back at her, deciding whether to have them slaughtered right now knowing it would make him sleep better, but like always he did not.

"You are to be wed, to a loyal servant of the crown." He said simply.

Her whole body hurt. "I will do whatever my king asks as long as I may take my children with me." She said quickly.

"Take your brats, you leave in the morning." Is all the king said before storming out of the room, his guards followed behind him but neither of them approved of the king's actions she could see it on their faces, but they left quietly like always leaving her to console her children who only after the door shut cried safely in their mothers' arms just like she had told them. "We can not let them see our tears." She told them again. They could not know how much they were breaking them piece by piece.


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm so glad so many people have taken to this story so quickly, I am sorry to say it is not a Ned and Elia story but you guys have really tempted me to like one because I do think that could be a really fun pairing. Anyways please enjoy and thanks for reading!**

I could not sleep all night wondering if my luck has changed and if for better or for worse. I was sure I would know no more love in this marriage and this husband my not be like Rhaegar. Rhaegar may have never loved me but he was always kind to me. He always did his best by me until he loved another. Whose to say about this husband, I thought of the men he might choose.

I had hoped for Jon Ayrrn a polite older man who had no sons of his own and would likely not be to be disappointed to have none by me, perhaps he would raise Aegon as his own, perhaps he would love Rhaenys. But he had been married to some Riverlands girl.

I had almost given up the dream of ever stepping foot in Dorne again although I heard from a loud gossiping servant girl that when he decided to rid himself of us word got out he would send us away and every Dornish unmarried Lord begged to have my hand, surly for the reward Doran would give them or fear of Oberyn but I couldn't help feel honored, we were still royalty somewhere. A small joy in my life and the only joy I have had in years is my children.

My darkest fear was the Lannisters or more likely someone who belonged to them someone loyal to them that would kill us for Tywin.

My hopes were stoked when a young girl came in, Lysa Ayrrn came to bring a gift from her husband travel clothes for me and my children. I thanked her, but she did not leave.

"I've seen you before you know." She said. "You were at Harrenhall and you were pregnant and covered in jewels, you had on these ruby earrings I always remember, you looked lovely."

"That's very kind." I said back.

"I don't know who you are to marry but my husband looked over a list of possibilities, it was on his desk I saw it." She said, and I understood what we were doing. I went over to my bed and lifted it slightly, I had been hoping to sell these for passage to Dorne. Rhaegar gave them to me when he heard of our engagement. I was more then willing to exchange them for me and my children's fate. I handed them to her freely.

She admired them as she talked. "Benjen Stark, Howlen Reed, Roose Bolton, my father's bannerman Lord Walder Frey, and Tyrion Lannister. She said simply before leaving even though I had a thousand questions.

I knew nothing of Benjen besides his brother, perhaps Eddard put his brother up to it, he needed no heirs of which I was incapable of giving, his brother was Lord and had a healthy boy and a girl and another on the way along with a bastard son.

Howlen Reed and Roose Bolton were names I did not know so I assumed they were Northmen, under Eddard Stark I doubted they would kill us but all three of those men would also never let us go. They would do their duty as our warden.

Lord Walder was of course to humiliate and lower me and my children, my poor children would be treated like scum in the twins. But he was a man of no honor perhaps he would take my brothers bribe. No, we were not the richest house in the seven kingdoms, but they would come up with the money if they had to tax every lord in Dorne. I wasn't sure I was worth it, but my children were.

Tyrion Lannister had already been offered to me as a baby which angered my mother to no end and we left the rock, he was only a baby then and now he was a boy only 12, he needed a mother not a wife. Which would be no great strain for me to care for him along with my children but I would have to live in the lions den with Tywin Lannister.

I stayed awake most of the night just listening to my children's breath it was the only thing to calm me. At 5 and 20 I was not as young as I once was, when I rose I looked over our travel clothes, they were not fancy they were not red and black, we would look more like refuges then royals which I assumed was supposed to be that way. We were to draw no attention to ourselves, there was even a small knitted hat for my son to cover his white hair.

I humored them, mostly. The few jewels I had of value I sewn into our clothes, my ruby Targaryen circlet was put around my sons waste like a belt, then I put the grubby clothes over it so none would be the wiser.

When Ser Selmy came into our rooms we were ready.

"Is there anything you need carried pr-my lady?" He asked forgetting that even though he called me his princess for years and swore oaths to my husband and son I was no longer his princess.

"No, we don't have anything." I told him simply. My daughter held her big black cat and the rag doll I made her and my son the rightful king of the seven kingdoms and a prince of Dorne had only a blanket he loved that was made for him when he was born, it was black and red with Golden crowns because he was born to be king, we all took great care of it as it was the only nice thing Robbert left him with.

"He has no toys?" He asked.

I shook my head he was sad that we had fallen so low, I know he loved Rhaegar and hated being apart of taking his family away in secret.

He took us down to the carriage that we were stuffed into quickly but their seemed some confusion concerning our travel that a knight and the coach driver were discussing. I opened the window to hear them better when Jamie Lannister came up. "Keep this closed." He said simply shutting it.

"Wait!" I heard a women's voice and Jamie opened the carriage for Cersei to look at us, she did not always hate us, I think she used to pity us, but now with a boy of her own, she only saw me and mine as a threat, and of course my true born Targaryen would always be a threat to the son of the usurper. I was fine with Aegon never sitting on the throne, just for him to live and be happy and safe.

She snatched the blanket from my sons' hands. "Something else that now belongs to Joffrey "she said and Jamie shut the door leaving me to comfort my poor sobbing boy, that was all he had of his father. "Think I have some things of his in Dorne." I soothed quietly. "when we get home you and Rhaenys may have everything of his we can find." I told him.

From the carriage I tried to figure out where we were headed. It wasn't getting colder, so I didn't think we were going to the Riverland's. So that meant to Tyrion and the westerlands. Perhaps their I could get to Essos and Melarino, my good sisters family would pity us and take us to Dorne.

Travel takes only a few weeks and I recognize some of our stops from my travel to Kingslanding. They would let us out at night and we would eat and sit around a fire and then we would get back in the carriage and they would move all night, they wanted to get us there quickly and were often disgruntled at stopping for the many potty breaks that came with traveling with children. Jamie and Ser Barristan took turns every other night one of them would get to sleep as we ate around the fire.

I finally had the courage to ask as Jamie seemed asleep in the dirt and Ser Barristan smiled a sad smile watching Aegon eat the salted meat.

"Ser Barristan, I wondered if you would be kind enough to tell us where we are headed?" I asked trying to speak softly, not softly enough.

"We cannot say dowager princess." Jamie said with his eyes closed and we loaded back into the carriage, every night I held them in my arms but my poor son could barely sleep, every night he tossed and turned and was so afraid and in the morning he could only tell me that he was running but he could never remember what from, but in my heart I knew what he was running from, what he would always be running from, what would always chase him and was even chasing him in his dreams, it was a stag, it had to be. For three more days until finally we arrived. I heard them call for the gates to open and going in past them and wanted to look out the window so terribly bad.

"Momma are we going to live here now?" Rhaenys asked.

"For now." I told her quietly.

"It's very important you both do what mommy tells you to while we are here." I told them.

As the carriage opened I held both of their hands. I looked around at the Baratheon stags confused when I saw him.

"Lord Stannis." Jamie said cheekily, the older man was not amused. "You've done your duty." He said dismissing them.

"Willing to marry your brother's enemy to get Stormsend I see." Jamie jeered but was scolded by ser Barristan.

"Ser Barristan, why don't you let your horses rest and eat at the table before your long journey home" Stannis said he was a tall man with dark black hair and he was only one and twenty he looked me up and down before looking back at Ser Barristan Selmy. "You can even sleep here if you keep your boy at bay." He said simply before getting back to work going away from the court yard when he finally looked back at us and gestured for me to come and take his arm. I rearranged my children pulling Aegon to my other side and having him hold hands with both me and Rhaenys who moved over for him.

I walked to this tall boy I knew nothing of wondering if I was excepting my future or our fate. Surely Roberts own brother would never be a friend to us, we would have to escape, but for now we would have to play our parts, he was the brave commander who had taken down the Targaryen fleet and we were his prisoners. He was the Stag we would run from.


	3. Chapter 3

We walked through the halls once I felt more comfortable with him I dropped Aegon's hand and Rhaenys steered him, so they would walk behind us. She may have spent years locked in a room, but I raised Rhaeny's like the princess I knew she was, as well as I could. "This is the castle I defended in Roberts Rebellion I almost starved to death doing it, but my brother told me to hold it, so I held it. Then he gave it to my five-year-old brother, he told me if I married you and was warden of your children he would give me back Stormsend and when Renly was old enough he could have Dragonston. That's why you're here." He said simply.

"I see." I told him.

"My wife died recently, we had a baby girl, but she got greyscale." He said simply.

"I'm sorry for your loss. Children are the world and I'm sorry to hear you lost yours" I told him quietly.

"Don't be." He told me turning the corner and opening the door to a nursery. "She's alive. She came over with me, she was young to be on the boat they all said but she was strong all the way there." He said and I could hear the pride in his voice. I stopped Aegon from going any closer which he defiantly saw.

"They won't catch it, whatever that healer did it worked." He touched her grey cheek himself to prove it. "As apart of your responsibilities as Lady Baratheon you will raise her with your own children as well as my brother until he turns 12 and goes to Dragonstone, as well as him." He said gesturing to the much bigger dark haired baby in the nursery. I picked him up. "He's beautiful who is he?" He happily pulled at my dresses collar.

"Roberts bastard, he's called Edric and he will be raised here." He said he turned away from his daughter to me. "You will be responsible for raising all of the children, you are in charge of every decision needed for the children unless I say otherwise. You live here now, you can go anywhere in the Castle or in the gardens, you cannot leave the castle without express permission from me. I was told you don't enjoy ridding so this won't be a problem I assume." He said so bluntly I was shocked but supposed if he was going to be this direct so could I.

"I would like Aegon to learn to ride." I decided to try.

"We can put him on a horse next Renly, anything else?"

"The children don't have any clothes."

"I told you, you are in charge of the children, that includes their expenses and you will of course run the household and Stormsends expenses."

"So, you wouldn't mind if I got the children some toys?" I asked.

"Children need things." He said eyeing Rhaenys little ribbon doll she had already let her cat go.

"Aegon will sleep in the nursery and Rhaeny's will have her own room." He told.

"They can both sleep with me." I said.

"No." He said simply. He must have seen my noticeable disappointment. "I will always do my duty as your husband to you. This is not the match either of us were hoping for." He said simply, his brother killed my husband, my husband took his brothers fiancée. We fought a war on separate sides. He won, and we lost and now his brother had forced him to marry his enemy's wife and bare the burden of children nobody wanted.

"I will do my duty to you, Lord Baratheon." I told him softly.

"I will try not to make any of your lives harder then they have to be." He said and I caught his hand as he was about to leave. "That's very kind, I thank you." I told him, he was surprised how relieved I was to hear that, we hadn't had that kindness in a long time.

"Let us go and do this." He said. He looked at Aegon before adding. "Leave him here. The last thing I need at our wedding is everyone open mouthed at the Targaryen boy I must contend with.

I had to bite my tongue to keep down my protests. I had to be a good wife and play by his rules so he would never expect it when we did escape. When I saved my children and could go on raising them as they were suppose to be

"Why can't I go!" Aegon whinned.

"Because you are so beautiful everyone would look at you my sweet boy, everyone would forget that they were supposed to watch us get married." I told him kissing his head.

"Why do you have to marry him, I don't like him." Rhaeny's told me.

"Because his brother Robbert is king now and he says I have too. He says we both have too." I told her she pouted but she now knew better then to speak against the Baratheons, I had told her we were only living because they let us, a terrible thing to tell a child, but the truth.

We were married without great circumstance which seemed to suit both of us just fine. The feast was well his little brother sat at his side he was only a boy of 8 years and of great cheer. Rhaenys sat next to me, she may not have looked like a Targaryen, but people stared at her anyways.

After a time, he made a toast and nodded for me to follow him. I did as I was bid, I follow him as I am bid and when we get to the room he began undoing his belt. He looks me up and down. I must have been blushing.

"We have been ordered by the king to consummate our marriage." He said stiffly not making eye contact.

"Thank you, for doing away with the bedding." I said simply trying to be grateful, I was starting to believe what he had said, he truly wanted to do me and my children no harm, he was just doing as he was ordered by his king and brother. He took no pleasure in shaming us and I hoped he would take no pleasure in harming us.

"I will try to spare you any humiliation I can." He said so honestly, I realized he was cold but not cruel.

"I think our marriage was put together to humiliate the both of us." I said I looked at him afraid immediately that I had over stepped but when our eyes met he didn't look at me with malice, I think he respected the truth and he respected people bold enough to say hard truths.

"It's a cruel joke." He spat he did not like being a joke but that was what Robbert maid him. "The ennemys wife and Robberts unloved brother."

A smile kept on my face to both of our surprise. "No." I said.

"You said it yourself this whole thing-" He started.

"I'm not enemy's wife anymore, I'm the wife of the kings brother."

"Me and Robbert are not close, or else he wouldn't have done this."

"I know that, and you know that, but now I am Lady Baratheon instead of the dead prince's wife, surely lady Baratheon could send a letter to her family?" I tried.

He paused "I have to see the letters before they are sealed, and I will watch you seal them." He said and I nodded he was being fair but he would not risk disappointing Robert or letting me betray them somehow. I couldn't help but cry.

"Thank you, I haven't heard from them in so long." I said I embraced him and as he pulled away I thought he almost smiled.

"Shall we?" He asked and I remembered our job.

"Of course." I said walking to the bed a pain in my stomach. I wanted to keep him talking he seemed less intimidating when he was talking. "Hopefully this wasn't as awkward with your last wife, hopefully you have had the chance to have love?" I inquired, we both knew this was the farthest thing from a love match.

"No, It may have been worse actually. We never cared for each other but I was always a dutiful husband to her and I will be to you. We only spent two nights a year together for the purpose of having an heir, you and I can have a similar arrangement." He said and I nodded I must have looked sad because he spoke again. "I'm no romantic like Rhaegar."

I looked up at him. "Rhaegar was never Romantic, he was gentle and kind, we weren't miserable but, it was not like that, or I suppose I should say he was never romantic to me." I said the bitterness in my tone as I thought of him wooing Lyanna Stark.

"When I say I will do my duty to you, I will be faithful to you." He told me and I looked up at him, he must have seen how kind I thought that was because he added. "It's just my duty as your husband."

I nodded remembering duty and started to undress. When I started to pull the skirt of my slip down I worked hard not to react but I thought the gods were good. I pulled the skirt up to his confusion.

"My red flower has started my lord." I said trying to sound terribly embarrassed he paused before nodding.

"Go to bed, alert me when it ends." He said walking to the large bed.

"Wait, no." I said and he seemed surprised and raised an eyebrow curious. "If you..are on your….flower you cannot conceive so-" He started but I stopped him.

"If I am seen not spending my wedding night with my husband people with think I displease you, I would be humiliated!" I told him I didn't mention my children's lives would be endanger if it got back to Robert that I refused to lay with his brother he would take that as me plotting against them.

He thought for a moment. "I told you I wouldn't humiliate you, more then our marriage has us both." He said and he pulled the covers down in one quick swoop. "Get in. " He said he got in the side he was on, I would not push my luck by saying I've always slept on the right side and went to the left crawling in. We stayed on opposite sides from each other.

"Good night husband." I said and I couldn't tell if I was delirious or perhaps I saw a hint of a smile as he blew out the candle.


	4. Chapter 4

**So I forgot to mention this but I did make Shireen older so she could be around for this story because I just love her so much! Anyways I really want to do another Elia Story but i'm not sure who to put her with and as you may know I LOVE odd pairings, so let me know if you guys have any ideas for me. As always thanks for reading!**

I tried not to toss in turn in bed because I could tell when I did it irritated my new husband, but his irritated noises reminded me of why I couldn't sleep, I had a new husband and he was a stranger, I was quickly realizing he was not the worst thing that could happen to me or my children but he was not our ally. He was a Baratheon. I had to remember that.

I struggled to open my eyes in the morning after a night of trying not to toss and turn. I found myself finally comfortable and warm in bed I didn't even hear the words that grisssly voice spoke just seemed like sounds.

"Lady Elia." I heard the next time but I was still to tired to open my eyes even though I was having to come to grips with the fact this was all real a little to early in the morning.

"Just Elia." I grumbled tiredly cuddling in deeper to what I was slowly realizing was not the bed. My eyes opened as I realized I was wrapped around him with my head on his chest. I moved off of him as soon as I could. "My apologize-" I started, the room was still dark he got up. "Its fine." He said bored.

I couldn't bring myself to get out of bed but I watched him start to change. "Well now I know you weren't lying about your, condition." He said I was going to ask but I saw the trousers he threw on the floor with the red stain I immediately looked down, their was a stain on my skirt but not the bed.

"I'm so-" I started mortified but he interrupted quickly saying "It's not something you can control, don't apologize, don't apologize so much." He said uninterestedly as he got dressed.

"So I should just be brash and harsh all the time." I asked with a yawn it was to early for good manners.

"If it's the truth." He said simply.

"Why isn't their light out yet?" I asked with a yawn.

"I like to rise before the dawn, go back to sleep." He told me before he left. I decided to take his advice and went back to sleep before rising a few hours later.

I got to work, I started by writing the letters to my brothers while in the nursery with the children. Renly joked that I would break the poor Ravens foot. He was a charming young boy who was happy to have new playmates as Edric and Shireen were to small for any playing, although they were still younger then him he was happy to have Rhaeny's and Aegon for company, he taught them nursery games and shared his toys with them. I then ordered clothing for the children before going to Stannis's office, I should be angry that I have to have my husband check my letters, but I was so happy to get news to my brothers I didn't care. When I walked in he was with another man.

"Lady Elia, this is Ser Davos. Ser Davos, my wife Elia." He said without looking up.

"It is an honor to meet you your Ladyship." He said going over to me I extended my hand and he paused before kissing it.

"Is that a northern accent?" I asked unsure.

"Don't let the Northerners hear you say that." Stannis said without looking up from his work.

Davos only chuckled. "That's very kind of you to say you ladyship, but I am from Fleebottom and so is my accent." He said simply.

"Really, you must tell me your story it must be an interesting one." I told him I went ahead and placed the parchment on Stannis's desk.

"Oh no nothing that would be of interest." He said quickly.

"He saved the lives of everyone in this castle during the war, myself included." Stannis said simply.

"Well I am honored to met such a man." I told him.

"I am flattered to be in the presence of such a great woman, and congratulations on your marriage I'm afraid I did not arrive until late last night." He said.

"You are very kind." I told him.

"Is there something else you need?" Stannis interrupted getting to the point as usual.

"Yes, I wanted to discus Renly's education." I told him.

"What about it?" Stannis asked.

"He can barely read or write."

"Well as you are in charge of the children's education you should do something." He easily dismissed. I had to bite my tongue.

"Very well." I said simply I realized I would have to care for these children myself.

I worked with maester Cressen on what Renly need to study. I myself worked on him with his reading and writing, I had taught Rhaeny's myself after all.

I got use to life at Stormsend and on warm afternoons I would watch the stables master work with Renly and Aegon in the yard. Renly was a natural but messed up when he tried to show off, Aegon on the other hand was so small on the massive horse I was scared for him. He just calmly sat in the saddle like he didn't have a fear in the world.

"Maybe you should start him off with a little pony!" I begged I didn't even notice Stannis until I heard him.

"He's doing fine." He said stepping up to stand next to me.

"He's to small for that horse."

"Look how tightly his hands are on those reigns." He countered.

"Shall we go for a ride?" The stable Master asked.

I looked at him beggingly. "He's so small."

He sighed and walked over I thought he was going to lift him off the horse but instead to my surprise he pushed my boy up on the horse and got on behind him.

I smiled before turning to the stable master. "Fetch me a horse." I said simply, there was no way they would leave Stormsend without me.

Renly rode ahead of Aegon, Stannis and I who rode side by side.

"Should I be worried you will try to escape?" He asked.

"You do not know me well, I wouldn't leave here without my daughter, I wouldn't leave seven hells without my children." I told him.

"My last wife Seylse was never as attached to Shireen as you are to your children, she thought we should send her away, when she was inflected."

"She will be loved now." I told him and he only raised his brow. "I love her like she is my own, Edric and Renly too."

"And what have they done to deserve your love."

I shrugged. "They are children who need love, isn't that enough?"

"Selyse called Shirreen a monster."

"She is only a baby." I told him he nodded approvingly something he sometimes did instead of smiling.

"Are you adjusting to life in Stormsend?" He asked.

"I prefer living here then Dragonstone." I told him honestly.

"As do I." He said and I remembered that Stannis was given my sons ancestral seat, if Robert was a good man he would have let Aegon be the lord of Dragonstone and we would live their forgotten.

"I forgot you lived there for a short time." I said.

"Some things are best forgotten." He said he was focusing on Aegon watching him with the reigns. "Good." He exclaimed watching Aegon ride. "We will make you a kingsguard yet."

I silently supposed that was the highest Aegon could ever think to be now.

Aegon was so happy playing with the reigns.

"How is your, condition." Stannis decided to call it, I knew he would sooner or later it had been a week and a half since our marriage, I put off telling him for four days mostly because I wasn't sure how to tell him.

"It has ended my lord." I told him quietly my eyes darting to my son, but he was paying us no mind he was having a horse adventure.

"Then you will come to my chamber tonight." He said simply this was just something he knew he had to get done, nothing more.

"My lord." The stable master called.

"I see it." Stannis answered simply looking over the horizon, I thought the sky looked clear but he seemed to see something different.

"Storms coming, come on Renly." He hollered but the boy was to busy prancing, Stannis groaned annoyed and eyed me before deciding, he picked my little boy up and sat him infront of me on my horse before ridding after renly, he came back with a pouting boy whose horse was tied to his older brothers now.

"Lets go." He said we started back but I struggled to ride and cling on to Aegon it rained lightly on us as we rode.

"If you want to ride the horse, ride it, if you want to hold onto him give him the reigns, he can do it." Stannis said.

I let Aegon hold them but I kept one hand on them and one hand on the reigns.

"Your going to spoil that boy." He sighed.

"I'm trying to keep him safe!" I said back.

All the sudden the sky went dark and the rain beat down hard.

"Give me the Boy!" Stannis called but I shook my head no.

"Give me the boy I'm a better ridder then you." He said reminding me of his blatant honesty. I halted my horse and he followed suite so we could safely pass him to Stannis.

"Do I get to hold the reigns." Aegon asked.

"No." He said putting him on his lap this time having Aegon facing him and pulling him under his coat to keep him warm.

Renly whined about the rain to Stannis to no avail until we returned to stormsend, it hadn't seemed like we traveled far until the rain poured on us. The Stable Master helped me down and Stannis pulled Aegon and Renly off their horses Renly jumped in a muddy puddle making Aegon laugh.

"Mama can we play in the rain?" Aegon asked his little eyes lit up with splendor.

"No, we need to go in before you two catch your death, lets go boys, you both need hot baths." I told them grabbing their hands.

"I DON'T WANT A BATH!" Renly Whined.

"Me either!" Aegon said who loved baths but he loved to parrot Renly more.

"Listen to your mother, you can have spiced milk afterwards." Stannis said picking up Aegon if only to stop the whining. He gave Renly a stern look and then Renly came without hesitation, I bathed both boys. I went in to find Rhaeny's had learned a new song and sang it to me, she had her fathers love of singing. Edric was fast asleep but poor Shireen was restless I held her in my arms and took her with me as I took the older children down for spiced milk and then tucked them all into their beds and once Shireen settled I laid her in her crib.

Before we had went down I ordered a bath that was waiting for me when I returned. I climbed in having been cold in my bones since we were rained on. The ladys maid came to help but I waved her away, I wasn't used to having help anymore for anything and enjoyed the lonely freedom in that.

I leaned back relaxing in the tub and closing my eyes, they didn't open until I heard the door open, I turned expecting to see my ladies maid but instead seeing Stannis he was a little thrown off seeing me in the bath but he had something to say and would get through his embarrassment.

"I know this is not a marriage you had wanted, but it is what we have, we must do our duty by each other as husband in wife." He said.

"Of course, my apologize I had forgotten what with the children and the baby was so restless." I started rising from the water. "I need to comb out my hair or it will tangle terribly but I'll join you in bed, in a moment." I said not even looking at him just drying of with the towel before going to my vanity, in the mirror I saw his shocked look.

"You may go ahead and get comfortable my lord." I told him kindly as he just stood in the middle of the room, after my invitation he nodded to himself before sitting down. "I did not expect you to be so agreeable to it is all." He said simply, he stared at me like he had never seen a naked girl before which surprised me as he had a daughter as proof he had in some capacity anyways.

I brushed out my hair as I spoke to him. "Until we have consummated our marriage it can be annulled. And you are far kinder to my children and me then I could have hoped for when I was told Robert had arranged my marriage. I never thought Roberts brother would be so kind to my children." I admitted looking back at him who merely shrugged.

"Their just children, they have done no wrong but be born onto the losing side." He said simply. "I thought you'd be like Rhaegar." He added.

"And what was Rhaegar like?" I asked assuming he had only met him on few occasions if at all.

"He was vain, arrogant and thoughtless, he was stupid going off and abducting the Stark girl on a whim, he was stupid leading his own army when he's only ever been a tourney knight." He said holding nothing back not trying to spare any feelings I'm sure he didn't expect me to agree but I nodded my head continuing to brush out my thick hair. Nothing he said was to hurt me it was his honest opinion and even though I hated that it was true doesn't make it any less true.

"What am I like then, if I'm not like Rhaegar?" I asked knowing Stannis would hold back nothing when asked.

"Your kind and caring, you have more wit then most, you love your children feverently, you're a good mother to my daughter, Renly and even Roberts Bastard." He said and he stopped and I assumed he was done but after a moment he said. "I'm not saying you are some great beauty or anything so don't think that…but you are very…very pretty, I never thought Robert would have me marry someone who looked like you." He said and then stayed quiet I finished my hair and maybe it was his opinion of me and knowing that how blunt he was it was his true opinion of me, but it made me try and strain myself to think of the last time I was kissed. Rhaegar kissed my cheek the last time he left me saying he was going to Kingslanding when he went for the stark girl, before that he kissed my forehead when he first held Aegon. As I walked over to him I didn't bother to think about the other polite dull kisses I received in my marriage, my mind did go briefly to my first kiss, the best kiss I had ever had, the kiss I had received from my Arthur before he left Dorne and then my mind went back to the present and the tall boy sitting down on my bed, looking at the floor, I got up and with all the courage I could summon I reached forward tilting his head up to meet my eyes as I bent down to kiss him.

He kissed me back for a moment before pulling away. "You don't have to, I am aware I am not like your handsome Rhaegar, I need nothing from you but the act." He said simply in his own way he was being kind trying not to force me into anything unnecessary.

"If that's what you want." I agreed "But I've already had one marriage of duty and all of his polite lies, I prefer you to him. I prefer your honesty and boldness and strength. Do you prefer your first wife or me?" I asked I watched him allow himself to look at my body and then he just said. "You." He said simply closing his eyes.

I spoke every word I said next in between soft warm kisses each a little longer then the last. "We-could-try-to-make-each-other-happy-this-way-to-be-happy-this-" I tried to say each time leaving his lips was a little harder as a burning sensation lit in my throat finally he silenced me nodding furiously before grabbing my cheeks with his hands and taking over our kiss he kissed harder and rougher then I had kissed him but strangely I enjoyed it, I never thought I would ever get or for that matter want this kind of passion out of Stannis. I Started to move to him and his hand came down and helped pull me into his lap my legs went on either side of him, one of my hands went to pull at the strings of his tunic and the other found his hand on my hip and dragged it across my body inviting him to feel my body which he graciously excepted my offer as one of his hands moved to my breasts and the other down to my most sensitive spot but he only just moved his hand across my arousal when a deep groan came from his throat and he said. "Enough, now." Shakily, in one quick moved he flipped us so I was under him he stood undressing himself and I moved backwards on the giant bed laying down, once he undressed to my surprised he grabbed my legs pulling me back to the edge of the bed as he stood readying to enter me like this.

I grabbed his hand. "Stannis no, not like this." I told him moving back on the bed pulling his hand. "Come here." I told him.

"Fine." He said climbing onto the bed and on top of me finding himself in a level off intimacy I doubted he had ever been in before I wrapped my legs around him and he pushed into me, I leaned up kissing him surprising him, I think he believed that part was over. He put up with my random kisses for awhile till he was fed up with them, one of his hands in my hair pulled me back against the bed but it didn't let go it pulled onto my hair tightly but not quite painfully and his head to my surprise buried into my neck kissing and quickened his pace and all I could do is run my hands up and down his back and moan out my pleasure until I came calling out his name he finished not to long after I did.

"I was wrong." He said slightly out of breath. "Your very beautiful." He told me before getting off of me.

I was surprised about how long he had lasted at his age. Oberyen told me all of his stories even of the ones in his bed and he had told me it had taken him awhile as a young man to learn how to keep his Stamina up. Stannis was so very young and with what he said little experience, but I supposed no other young men were as driven as my Stannis was. My eyes shot open when I realized I thought about him as _my_ Stannis, which he could not be, we could be friends, allies, obviously very good lovers but he was a Baratheon he could not be _my_ Stannis. I watched him regain his composure before he got up. I would have to forget about thinking about him for even a glimmer of a moment as my Stannis. I decided I would just have to forget the rest of the night as well because as he went to put on his trousers I sat up and called.

"Stannis stay here, leave in the morning, or whenever it is you rise." I told him and was rather surprised he came back even though I had asked him to. He got into the bed properly under the covers I crawled up to join him on the other side of the bed.

My eyes closed and were to heavy to open when I heard him say. "Goodnight Elia."

He laid still but I went ahead and wrapped my arms around him laying my head against his back. It was odd to think of how easy I could fall for this blunt unhappy boy, but their was goodness in him and strength that made me feel safe at night and a feeling that I could relieve him of his misery in away I could never comfort Rhaegar. I was falling for him, I knew that now. I would have to make the best of it for my children and myself. He snored lightly which made me smile and when I was sure he was asleep I pressed a small kiss to his ear. I could only smile and say, "Goodnight my Stannis."

 **Thanks for reading let me know what you think!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys I just wanted to thank everyone for the awesome reception of the story and I am just so happy when you guys leave me comments about how much you like the story. I am so glad to find our I am not the only Elia lover out their I think she is just great. If you like this story you might check out my new story which also features Elia surviving. I could right about Elia and her children and Robb Stark surviving all day. They Deserved better! Anyways I am trying my hand at writting for Stannis I would love to know what you think about it, It was actually really hard for me to get Stannis how I wanted him so be gentle lol. Anyways as always thank you so much for reading and sorry for the long rant!**

I have lived my life loyal to Robert and he was always better at me then everything as boys he always out did me, but I always abided by him because he was the elder brother and that was my duty.

He told me to hold Stormsend so I held it, he told me to take Dragonstone so I took it, he told me to give up Stormsend so I gave it up no matter how much I wanted , and then he asked me to take Elia Martell as my wife and Rhaegar Targaryen's heirs as my wards and I did, and even though I knew he had never meant for me to take anything from this marriage, it was the greatest thing Robert had ever done for me.

I knew that as I watched her sleep her head on my chest her arms around my neck, her skin was hot against mine, something that should irritate me but did not. In truth nothing about her really irritated me, she was good to the children she ran Stormsend as the lady should and all my banner men who met her liked her more then they liked me, which was fine, maybe she could deal with them.

I liked to rise early but I just laid their and watched her tan back move up and down with each breath as she slept. She was older then me I knew that going in, but I assumed Robert would send me and old woman incapable of having children, but she was still young, vibrant and she already bore a healthy son, yes, maybe I could have the boy I had hoped for.

I shook my head for foolishly watching her sleep like one of those idiotic lovers in the songs and plays, I got up moving her off of me she groaned slightly but adjusted staying fast asleep, I couldn't help but watch her as I got dressed, her black curls laid messily on the pillow, I don't really care for songs or plays, but I could watch her sleep for quite some time.

I walked through the quiet halls when I heard someone running I went towards it to find my Stepson with a little toy sword.

This was what kept Robert up at night this little boy is what he considers a threat to the realm, I remember when I heard he kept them imprisoned I thought he need to execute them or let them go and be done with it. But no instead he tormented them dangling their lives in front of them, I knew what it was liked to be trapped in a grand castle.

"Why are you up so early?" I asked him I moved towards him and he stepped back I could see the fear on his face. I sat on the steps I'd just walked down instead not trying to approach him again. "I'm not going to hurt you little one."

"I don't sleep well." He said finally. "You're his brother, the scary kings, aren't you?"

"What makes him so scary?" I asked.

"He used to yell at us a lot, he would come in and say how much better off he would be if I was dead and my mother would beg or threaten or demand he not, whatever she had to do."

I was speechless at the honesty of a child. "Your mothers a brave woman, she would want you to be brave to, what did you do when he would threaten you?" I asked.

"Sometimes I hid, sometimes I cried."

"Not anymore, you're the man of your family now, you can't ever show any fear when people threaten you."

"If I'm the man of my family do I need to protect momma and Rhaenys?" He asked.

"No, it's my job to protect all of you, it's your job to listen to your mother and be a good boy, and to be brave." I told him. "When someone's being mean to you, if you make them think you aren't scared it won't be fun for them anymore." I told him, I had experience with bullies, hell I had experience with Robert.

"Ok, thank you." He said softly I couldn't remember the last time I talked to a child this long, including Renly.

"Go on now, be a good boy." I told him, he ran off, but it was odd I saw myself a lot in that little Targaryen boy.

I got to business as the castle laid still and I worked till the sun went down, I wanted to go to her, but I had promised to be a good husband to her and only expect that twice a year for trying to conceive a child, but I never imagined to take such joy from it, in the end I hoped silently she would come to me that night, but she did not.

Days and days went by and I longed for her but I kept myself busy with work, Davos was the first man to come to me in the morning.

"I've gotten ravens from most of the houses of Crackclaw offering their allegiance to me and my family. They might as well say to the Targaryen boy in my castle, dragon lovers the lot of them." I grumbled pushing the now small pile of scrolls aside.

"Here are two more from house Mooton and House Ryger." Davos said they were still sealed but we both knew what was in them.

"You learned the Nobel houses quick."

"Well I spent a lot of time avoiding all your flags as a smuggler, but to be quite honest the Maester told me when he handed them to me." Davos said I liked how honest he was.

"How are your fingers?" I asked.

"Healing well my lord." He said simply he was a better man then most.

"How is the princess." He asked

"She is not the princess anymore." I reminded.

"Forgive me my lord, I thought she was still the princess of Dorne." He said simply reminding me just how witty he truly was, he never disappointed.

"It's safer for her to be Lady Baratheon, and for her children."

"It's good of you to care for them."

"I married her because Robert told me to." I said simply. "She's good, can't say that about most people." I said simply.

"Well I wish you both a happy life together."

"This sounds like a goodbye?"

"You were good enough to give me lands, I wish to go to them and see my son."

"Go then." I said simply there was no reason to waste time about it. I said but I would miss him and we both knew that. A servant ran in with a single notion. "Dornishmen at the gates!" We looked at each other for a split second before heading up to the battlements. No, he would not be leaving today.

We went to look out and it was not an army but it was also not a few Dornish nobels, A caravan was coming to our gates, they held their Sunspear banners proudly we could see them from where they were on the road.

"Should we wake the prin-Lady Baratheon." He said he saw my glare and followed me as I was storming down the steps. "Apologize my lord, in flee bottom-" He started.

"In flee bottom you were so scared of the mad king you blessed the royal family day and called them all out by there proper names, I understand it's a big change, how do you think I feel." I grumbled.

"Did you know the…..Lady when she was…before?" He asked and I stopped in my tracks on the stairs and turned to him. "My brother invited me to join him at the Harrenhall Tourney, I couldn't believe Robbert wanted to see me so I went, proud to serve him, but I couldn't believe he missed me after all those years at the Vale. He did not. Lyanna Stark asked him to invite me, she wanted to meet me and Robbert was so crazy about her he agreed. I saw her with Rhaegar, she was big and pregnant with his child and he rode past her to Lyanna Stark, the rest of the day Robbert treated me like it had all been my fault." I grumbled as we went down.

When we got down to them with our own guards I barked out. "What is the meaning of this."

"The prince of Dorne has sent gifts to his sister to make her and the children's stay more comfortable." A man said in a thick Dornish accent. I didn't trust them on their word but opening each box on each wagon they were filled with toys, dresses, jewelry and fruit.

"I can provide for my wife and her children just fine." I stated but Davos quietly asked what if the prince of Dorne was hoping I would refuse for a reason to attack which seemed like a silly reason to me but stupid men find stupid reasons to fight when they want to fight and they defiantly wanted to fight. "Fine leave it hear I'll have men get it."

"We were told not to leave without seeing the princess." The man said back.

"Then it sounds like you will be staying." I said but they looked above me, I turned to see her up on the wall looking over us and they just unloaded their cargo and left to tell her brothers she lives. Before the last man got on his horse he handed Stannis a bundle of letters.

He started to tear into them but nothing daming was in them most asked when they could come see her. She met me in the hall. "What's going on?" she asked.

I was annoyed with everyone including her. "Your brothers." I said tossing her the bundle of letters. "Apparently don't believe I can provide for you and have sent supplies." I said she watched as men brought it in I waited to gage her reaction and like most of the time she surprised me by laughing.

"My brothers have not seen me in over four years they know they won't be allowed to now. The least aggressive thing they could think to do was send gifts, this was not meant as a slight if they wanted to slight you….it would have been different." She says, and I know she means they would have sent an army, but they sent their beloved sister dresses instead it had to be hard for them to do next to nothing when they felt like the one they loved was in trouble. I watched her tell them where to put everything as she unpacked it, I assumed she would find something hidden before I did but so far, they were just gifts. She stopped to peal fruit for the children before offering me a peach, but I turned it down and continued to watch her, she divided the toys between all the children equally still demanding they share and play well together. There was even a pile of things for Shireen.

"How do you know these things are safe?" I asked.

"Because Doran is smart he would never get toys for my children from someone he has not bought toys for his own children before time and time again." She told me.

"Are you sure you don't want one?" she asked.

I nodded no.

"Why do you refuse to take in life pleasures." She teased biting into the peach herself I watched her eat it before attacking her mouth with mine this was a better pleasure for me to take a pleasure I could no longer deny myself and I felt my body's reaction to her easy complaints to my kiss. It was just one kiss and I pulled myself away embarrassed at my actions and ashamed for embarrassing her with such displays all eyes were on us in shock, but I looked at her and her content ease even if there was still a glimmer of shock in her own dark eyes. I took the peach that I tasted on her lips from her hand.

"May I visit you tonight." I asked.

"I look forward to it my lord." She said softly.

To my own surprise I smiled as I walked away and ate the rest of the peach while I did my work, it was sweet but it tasted better on her lips.

I only stopped my work when I heard her scream for mercy. I ran out of my office not knowing what I was running into with only my sword, As I went I found Davos running behind me, we ran following Rhaenys cries and as we got closer I could hear Elia more trying to talk her assailant out of it as we reached corridor she was trapped in with Rhaenys crying behind her and Aegon next to her he didn't cry but his face revealed his terror and he was as white as his hair. Elia had one hand on him and one on Renly pulling them booth back to her protectively.

"Please we have done nothing wrong." She told him.

"You think you can bring your dragon children here and be safe?" The guard said.

"I'm Renly Baratheon and I demand you to stop!" Renly yelled as we turned the corner seeing them. Before the guard could address Renly.

Aegon looked up at him he was small for his age, but he spoke to him like a man, like a prince "I am Aegon Targaryen, I demand you leave my family alone."

"You are not in charge of anything anymore you're just a little dead boy!" The guard said He pushed Renly out of the way.

"Step away from her!" I said as I ran towards them, he turned to us and it was over in mere minutes when I drove my sword into his stomach.

"Davos I've never seen this man in my life. I want you to question everyone to find out who he is and question all the guards to find out who all is in on it. Take half my personal household guard with you. "I told him he nodded.

Next, I looked back at her. "Quickly now." I told her I grabbed Rhaenys picking her up for being such a skinny child she was not very fast. She picked up her little boy which only slowed her down he was probably faster on his own.

We went to Nursery where I was relieved to find Shireen unharmed. I picked her up.

"We have to take him to." She said looking at Edric I doubted anybody would harm him but didn't have time to fight about it.

"Fine! Put the boy down!" I told her, and she did, I bent down. "Hurry get on my back." I told him, and he did so wrapping his arms around my neck. I handed her Edric and Shireen.

"Where are we going?" She whispered as we climbed up the stone steps.

"Trust me." I told her and then we finally reached my bed chamber. I sat the children down the rest of my guard were waiting their and stayed outside guarding it.

"We need to run. We could go across the narrow see or to Dorne until it's safe." She whispered.

"We are not running from our own castle."

"So instead we stay here to die in our beds?" She asked I glanced away from the children on the floor where Rhaenys was trying to teach Shireen how to talk, she was to young for it but it was still amusing. Looking at her I grabbed her hands. "Your shaking."

"I'm scared we will die this day."

"Not today." I told her. "come now children." I said I sat by the fire where the girls already where. Renly came running up with Aegon right behind him who to my surprise sat in my lap. At Elia's call Edric toddled over to her and sat in her lap as she sat next to me by the fire.

"I'm going to tell you the Story of Stormsend." I said. "Once they're was a mermaid and she fell in love with a lord. Her parents were so angry they tore his castle down three times, until finally with the help of Bran the builder he built Stormsend." He told and she looked un impressed.

"That's not a very good story." She told me simply. "Or you don't tell it very well."

"Alright, you tell a story." I said I didn't even realize I was smiling.

"I will, back before the conqueror, a different foreigner came to conquer her name was Princess Nymeria, after she arrived in Dorne she burnt all her ships, so no cowards could go crawling back to home. She met Mors Martell and he fell in love with her, and when she married him she married her spear to his sun to make our house sigil. Together they defeated all his enemy's unbowed unbent unbroken, that's who they where and the words of house Martell. And we have been unbowed, unbent, unbroken, ever since." She said, and I clapped making her nudge me.

"That was a better story." Renly told me and Rhaenys and even little Edric cheered along.

"I liked your story." Aegon told me his purple eyes looked up at me.

"Alright well now that I know you like War stories I will tell you about the last storm. It takes place right here in the Stormlands not far from this very castle. Argalact the Arrogant had heard what happened at Harrenhall and went out to face Aegon head on, but it wasn't the conqueror, it was his good right hand. Orys Baratheon. Argalacts numbers were greater and he noticed that the rain was hitting right into the Baratheons faces so he attacked, but the horses couldn't make it up the hill. So he sent-" I stopped when I heard the door and the one man I said was allowed through came in.

"A great story my lord, my apologies for interrupting." Davos said kindly. I moved Aegon from my lap going over to him. Elia put Edric down I heard her say. "Rhaenys, Renly keep the little ones far from the fire." And she followed me over.

"I've been all over the castle I've talked to everyone, he isn't from here, not even the maestro recognized him, but I did find the owner of that guard uniform outside with his throat slit." Davos said. "Apologies my lady for my crassness." He said

"So, he was an assailant that snuck into my home?" I asked angry.

"I already talked to the guards about more secure entry." Davos said.

"So, nobody in our home is trying to kill us?" Elia asked.

"No, my lady, and I wouldn't be here if I wasn't sure it wasn't safe for all of you, from the sounds of it most people are honored that their lord should be married to a princess." Davos said, and she kindly smiled but I could tell she was afraid.

"Check over everything again make sure my castle is secure, I'm relying on you to make sure nobody could get smuggled in here."

"I'm the perfect man for the job." He promised.

"One more thing Davos." I said looking at her. "Have someone tell the kitchen we will eat in here tonight." I said he left, and I took her hands into mine.

"Your shaking?"

"I'm worried. That man wanted to kill us Stannis and Renly were with us and I'm not sure he would have been spared." She whispered. "He was so brave, they all were." She said before looking up at me and scowling. "Why are you smiling."

"You called it our home, to Davos you said so nobody is trying to kill us in _our home_?" I told her.

"Well we do live here." She said and smiled softly. "Honestly I cannot believe you care." She said softly.

"I think it's just good that we are a solid unit that's all-"I started but she just pulled me close and kissed me.

"I'm glad you care, I love that side of you, you keep it locked away." She told me.

"Come, I have a very good story to finish." I told her.

We played with the children in front of the fire telling stories and then playing little games, we had dinner when it was brought in. Shireens wet nurse came in to feed her and Elia fed Edric from her plate.

We let the children play for awhile after dinner. "I wish we didn't have to leave it's just so peaceful being together in her alone.

"We can't be afraid of the world." I told her and saw her yawn.

"It's time for bed kids." She called.

"NO!" Whined Renly.

"I want to stay with momma!" Rhaenys cried. "It's scary out there!"

"Stannis will protect us wont you?" That little silver haired boy said looking at me with his big purple eyes. "Alright fine you may all stay in here!" I gave in and Elia went and got the little ones ready for bed before we all piled into my large wooden bed aside from Renly who was to old for such nonsense. At some point in the night Elia opened her eyes and looked at me. She had her daughter on the other side of her and both Shireen and Edric clung to her. Only Aegon was sound asleep between us clutching my hand.

"He is so fond of you." She mused.

"This is the silliest improper thing I've ever done." I told her quietly not to disturb the children.

"It makes you a very good father though" She whispered back making me smile like only she can.

"This is not what I meant when I wanted to be in bed with you tonight, you know that right." I said simply.

She laughed that airy laugh. "You have the rest of your life to bed me Stannis." She said leaning over to kiss my check.

"Goodnight Elia." I told her my hand traced a pattern down the soft skin of her arm.

"You aren't shaking."

"You make me feel safe. Goodnight Stannis." She told me, and I watched her fall asleep like the rest of the children. I silently thanked the gods for her. I did not believe in the gods, but I did not believe in love either and now I was sure I was in love with Elia Martell.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys happy Halloween eve! I just wanted to thank you guys for all the amazing comments! They really keep me going when it gets hard to write. I am trying to be better at spellchecking I've got a million excuses but I wont bore you with them, I just need to go over it more. I'm glad people seem receptive to the idea of Elia and Stannis. I love writing about them and they are certainly going to have some challenges facing them soon. If you want to help pick what crazy pairing I do next I have a poll up where you can vote on some crazy pairings, and if you have a crazy Game of Thrones pairing you'd like me to do just message me and I will totally consider it. I love knew pairing ideas! Anyways thanks for reading. I hope you enjoy it and you leave a comment!**

As our days went on, I was getting used to how Elia liked to be bedded, she could never just get right to it as I found myself rushing to, she wanted to kiss and touch me and make me want her more which I always thought was impossible, but she always managed to do it. Other than prolonging it, she was rather unpredictable and the more we were together the more comfortable she felt and wild she would be. I had gotten use to the bites and scratches that lingered over my body afterwards. I even got use to my own new urge to please her, it should not be a concern when trying to conceive but it was all I could think of, I loved the noises she made and when her eyes rolled and I would strive for hours to get her far enough in her bliss that she would call out my name, hearing her say it in such pleasure made me feel better then any title or gold ever could.

That night we had dinner together like usual and talked of our days, she could get me to share more than most but I usually preferred to just listen to her and her report on the children and the people in Stormsend, of the different ladies of the Stormlands she was in contact with and even sometimes of Dorne and her brothers and friends. Although I did enjoy listening to her tonight she was slowly picking at her food and would stare off for a long amount of time before talking which was unusual for her, or she would solemnly poke about her boar with her fork, and I was growing impatient as she says I often do, it was because after dinner I had the distinct pleasure of taking her to bed every night. She looked over at the fire before meeting my gaze and looking down at her plate.

"Renly told me a joke today, he is such a clever boy he….." she started before trailing off.

"You told me the joke already." I said snapping her back from wherever she had gone. "Is something wrong wife?" I asked her, taking her hand. She had been so distant tonight, she was right next to me but she may as well been in the north. She looked unhappy which was different she was always so content here. Content with me and tonight she seemed so miserable.

"No. Nothing." She lied I could tell in her eyes when she lied I saw her do it when she thanked someone for a wedding gift she didn't want and thought it was kinder or when she told Edric or Renly how much Robbert cared about them because she found the truth to terrible to say. But I always had thought she was pretty honest with me.

I pulled my hand from her gruffly focusing back on my food. "Stannis." She said softly but I just nodded. "It's fine, if you'd rather lie, I mistakenly thought we could trust one another." I told her bitterly.

"I'm just sad and didn't want to bother you, that's all." She said her voice always sounded like silk, she reached over tucking some loose hair behind my ear. I looked up into her eyes.

"What is it?" I asked.

She smiled sadly. "I just miss my brothers, and my friends, and Dorne herself, and sometimes I worry about the future, but that doesn't mean that I am not very happy with you Stannis." She told me. She knew I didn't talk to most people let alone connect with them she knew I had given my heart to her and was always afraid of being rejected like Robert had rejected me all my life, she was kind enough not to say these things we both knew out loud. I nodded but that wasn't enough for her, her soft hand rested on the side of my face. As she talked I put my hand over hers rubbing it gently keeping it to my check her touch was one of the few things that calmed me. "My very serious husband." She mused "Are you worried about me?" She teased.

"I'm worried I will never be able to get you into bed." I told her today was warm and she wore a Dornish dress and I tried not to stare at her chest but it seemed to be calling to me today. She smiled. "Finish eating." I told her letting her hand go, she simply pushed her plate away. "I'm not hungry." She told me matter of factly with a daring smile.

I got up going over and offering her my hand. She took a drink of her wine before excepting. "I wish I could keep you from being sad." I told her, I was not a man to talk of his feelings but in our room with her every once in awhile I could muster it.

She just giggled wrapping her arms around my neck. "I don't know, you could fuck me until I forget to worry or be upset." She told me I grabbed her hips and tossed her onto the bed she giggled in surprise as she watched me take of my boots, shirt and pants leaving me in my trousers. I climbed onto of her. She was pulling at her dress.

"Let me do that." I told her as I undressed her freeing her breast from the restriction of her dress, I knew she was staring at me she usually does, we both know I am not a great romantic or even conversationalist, I often do not give her enough credit or praise for what a great wife and mother she is I've just come to expect it, I don't even know how to tell her how lucky I am to have her, how much I love her, how I've never been happy like I am with her in my life. But I can never find the words, but in our bed, I can show her how I feel about her, this is my way of expressing myself to her and she knows that and I think she revels in it.

"Yours so beautiful." I mutter against her skin as I take the time kiss and suck at one breast and then the other before moving to pull her dress down past her hips she grabbed my wrist. "Kiss me Stannis." She asked and although I was ready for more I could never refuse her, after all I was trying to make her feel better, so I moved back up to kiss her but tried to kiss her softer than usual and she pulled back. "Stannis _kiss_ me." She repeated I could see the pink on her cheeks. "How I like you to kiss me." She said caressing my cheek which I didn't understand I wasn't sure how she liked to be kissed I always couldn't help myself from kissing her roughly and then I realized that's what she meant and went down happily to attack her she lips I could feel her smiling into it and kissed her over and over biting at her lips. She let me dominate her mouth making little mmhh sounds as if she was eating something sweet, making a burning sensation in my throat my hand reach down under her skirts feeling her wetness and I thought she was probably ready but as I ran my finger against her it made her shutters So I started rubbing her with my hand and watched her wonderful reaction she squirmed at my touch and grasped the sheets. I "Don't stop." She begged. I nodded watching her writhe in pleasure at my touch, I continued and started to push down firmer against her as I rubbed "Gods Stannis!" She cried as she came, she flopped back against the pillows catching her breath. I was staring at her and must have been smiling because when our eyes met she smiled and said. "You are so handsome when you smile husband." Her hands wrapped around my neck and pulled me down to meet her lips. I found her intoxicating and the truth just pored out of my mouth. "I love you." I told her. Her eyes looked up at me in shock only for a moment before her eyes closed as our lips came crashing against each other. She played with my hair when we parted.

"Elia I-" I started panicked at what I said but she hushed me with a soft kiss. She laughed as she toyed with my hair.

"Stannis you need to relax."

"I just-" I started again not even sure what I was trying to say but she did not seem shocked about my confession at all, I think she was only shocked at my timing. She seemed at ease as usual, we were so different in so many ways and that included how at peace Elia always seemed and how unrestful I always was.

"Let me help you." She soothed she gently pushed at my shoulders letting me know she wanted me off her, until then I had not realized I was pinning her to the bed. I did as she asked and she moved up carefully pushing me down to lay on my back.

I just starred up at my beautiful wife as she removed my trousers. Before she crawled back up me.

"Elia what are you doing?" I asked memorized by her every move.

She slowly moved herself down onto me and shivered at the contact before moving up and down. My hands drifted up her sided to her breasts, she moved painfully slow my hands went to her hips to quicken her pace but she pushed them away. "Relax" She moaned out to me. "We have the all the time in our lives." She promised

"Gods sake Elia." I cursed in pleasure, she drove me wild and she knew it, I wasn't a patient man and she toyed with me. "Elia!" I begged and she only smirked before moving up and down on me quickly making me growl, she took my hands in hers as she rode me, when the knocking started. "Go away." I said gruffly.

"It's a raven from king Robert." Creasen called.

I verbally groaned picking her up off of me easily enough she was light as a feather, but we were both disappointed by being interrupted, I went half haphazardly throwing my pants on before stomping to the door grinding my teeth. I held the door from opening to wide wanting nobody but me to see Elia like this, she had covered herself with the blanket, but I would still kill a man for looking at her as she was. I took the Scroll while he spoke of apologizing and shut the door.

"That was rude." Elia chided me, but I read the scroll over and over again. "Stannis?" Her soft voice called. I sat down in my chair by arm table dumbfounded.

"The Lannister fleet has burned down, the Greyjoys are in open rebellion, you are to destroy their fleet immediately." I read this time out loud to her.

"What does this mean?" She said, and I understood her confusion that was not a kings letter or a battle plan it was the demand of an angry child. "Come back to me." She told me and I walked back over to her.

"We are going to war. And I am going away until it is over, I have to succeed where Tywin Lannister has failed." I told her sitting at the end of our bed. She came up behind me rubbing my shoulders. She kissed my cheek.

"Stop grinding your teeth, you know I hate that." She told me and kissed my neck she was more relaxing to me than anyone. She soothed me like nobody could. "Then you will go defeat the Greyjoys." She said like it was that simple, but in all honest I'd rather fail Robert a hundred times then fail her once.

"They are the best sailors on the water."

"They aren't military men, you are. They have no mind for strategy like you do, they have no discipline." She assured me,

"And what if you lose another husband." It seemed to be 'insensitive' as she would say I could be by the ways her eyes flickered at me.

"Don't say that. But maybe it would bring you peace to know I would take care of your daughter as though she were my own and Renly and Edric."

"I know, you would." I told her not telling her Edric and Renly would probably be given to someone else's care.

"What if you lost another wife?'

"Are you planning to fight the Greyjoys?" I asked.

"I just wonder what would happen to my children if I died." She said solemnly as she had been before at the table.

"They would still be my wards, I would look after them." Stannis said simply. "I need to call my banners."

"Call your banners in an hour." She told me pulling me back to bed. I already could not resist her, but it occurred to me in the coming days as my men arrived would be the last I would have with my wife for a long time if not ever. I decided to do things my way. I picked her up which surprised her, but she wrapped her body around me anyways and I pushed her to body against the stone while she gasped at my sudden movement. "Is this ok." I asked her and she smiled happily lowering a hand to move down my trousers.

"Where were we?" She asked playfully her nails running across my back I knew they would dig into it soon.

"We are going to fuck until we forget our troubles." I reminded her.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! I am so glad so many of you seem to be enjoying the story! It really keeps me writing it to know people are happy to read it! So thank you so much for reading and commenting and please let me know what you think!**

* * *

As always as I woke I found myself wrapped in Elias arms. I started to move out of them, but she hung on tighter. "No stay in bed with me."

"I must go wife." I told her wish only made her kiss and nip at my ear.

"I love it when you call me your wife." She told me.

I turned to look at her "I love you." I told her cupping her cheeks in my hand ignoring her shocked look that I would confess my love for her again when she had not returned it. I ignored it kissing her soundly. "You don't have to say it back, I don't want you to unless you mean it, but it doesn't change the fact that I love you Elia." I told her and she smiled and kissed me again. "Come back to bed." She whined as I got up.

"I need to get started, the last of the men will be arriving today we will leave tomorrow early I have much to do." I' told her, it had been a week to get everything ready and sail as soon as possible like Robert requested.

She nodded Stretching. "I suppose there is plenty for me to do to." She said getting up.

I watched her as I put on my pants and boots. "You are never up before the sun?" I told her.

"I know." She said walking over to me. "But there is plenty to do for the feast tonight and if I get started on this early before the feast I can have a bath drawn, and you can join me." She purred her finger traced a bite mark on my chest, one of many.

"You look like you could use a good soak." She teased.

"The Greyjoys will be nothing compared to you my love, fine I will be back before the feast." I promised as I finished getting dressed. She had slipped her gown on and was at her vanity when I went and kissed her on the cheek before going to start my day.

Aegon was waiting on the steps outside my chamber as he had been recently, he liked to go with me on my rounds he was like my little shadow. I didn't mind his company though. He got up as soon as he saw me and handed me a scroll.

"Maester Crassen wanted you to see this." He said simply.

I took the raven scroll looking at the direwolf seal before breaking it. "And he is trusting important ravens to five year olds now is he."

"I promised I would get it to you." Aegon said he looked up at me with those lilac eyes, his silver hair was getting longer. He was Rhaegars boy through and through and I adored him.

"Yes, you're a good lad." I told him reading it as we walked before pocketing it.

"What does it say?" Aegon asked.

"The Warden of the North has some news for your mother." I told him simply we went down to the yard first and Davos joined us on the way down.

"I see I am to be replaced." Davos teased looking to Aegon who fancied himself my right hand.

"Will see, you don't get tired and whine." I told him.

"I don't whine!" The little boy protested quick to keep up to us.

"Your fleet is ready to set off in the morning m'lord." Stannis said.

"My lord." Aegon corrected and the pair of us looked down at him.

"He is right, only low born say m'lord, you're a knight now." I said and he only laughed.

"Alright lets see how smart you are." I told him as we made it to the yard. "Name the banners." I said he looked at the ones arriving.

"That one with the sunbursts and crescent moons is from house Tarth of Evenfall hall, that one with the black birds on yellow is house Caron their words are no song so sweet, Three stalks of wheat on a brown field, house Selmy, Ser Barristan Selmy of the kingsguard is from there, he is the greatest knight ever, he ended the blackfyre line in the war of nine petty kings."

"Penny kings" I corrected. "Might as well been petty kings." I admitted. "How do you know so much, I don't thing Renly knows are Banners that well. The little boy just shrugged but I knew he used to be stuck in a tower with no toys and the only thing his mother could do is teach them everything she could not knowing how long their future would last.

I ruffled his hair. Before turning back to the castle.

"Arent you going to greet your men?" Davos asked.

"No." I said simply gesturing for the boy to follow me, I talked to the black smith and the stable man before climbing to the tower with him as Davos went off to other business.

"I always liked it up here it feels free and you can smell the sea, I love that smell." I told him.

"Are you really going off to war."

"I am." I told the gloomy little boy.

"My father went to war and he never came back." He said starring at the sea before looking up at me. "I don't want you to never come back Stannis." He told me his soft voice trembled.

"Do you see those birds, those are goshawks, I found an injured one as a boy. I took care of it but it could never fly above the tree tops, meanwhile Roberts bird never failed to miss a strike. He was always naturally good at things and I always worked so hard to-" I started not really knowing why I was telling him this but I looked down at him his silver hair blew in the wind but his eyes were locked on me, he was a good listener and not a loud obnoxious child maybe that's why I liked him, maybe it was because I knew he would have to fight so hard like I did as a child but not to be the best, he would have to fight to not stand out. He was a little boy who was more educated then Renly, probably more then Robert who never cared for a lesson. Aegon was small for his age but when he sat on a big war horse he never showed any fear. I was starting to realize why Robert feared him so much. He was a worthy competitor and he was only four, what would he be in 12 years.

"What I mean to say by all this is….I want to get you and Renly birds and teach you hawking." I said.

"So you will come home." He said happily and even though I always wanted to be honest, I couldn't say I might not. I didn't like the idea of being a liar, so it looked like I would be coming home.

I went around the rest of my day before it was time I went back to Elia. The ladies maid was still with her when I went to the door. I heard them chattering Elia could truly talk to anyone.

"Last time I was obsessed with hot baths." She said as I opened up the door they both looked right at me, her maid bowed to us before leaving quickly.

"What was that about." I asked she was already in her rode at her vainety again where I left her this morning.

"Woman talk my sweet." She told me taking off her necklace.

I began undressing. "Are we going to have sex." I asked she was use to my strait forward questions she didn't even bat an eye.

"You are such a romantic you know." She teased as I got in the bath tub.

"How was your day?" She asked.

"Fine, news from the north." I told her.

"What news?" She asked.

"Eddard Stark is sailing here where he will stay until he goes to meet Robert in the capital, and he is bringing his bastard. It doesn't make sense to sail when the Greyjoys are in rebellion but I suppose that we are along ways from the sunset sea." I said it just didn't make tactical sense for him to come here instead of just going to Kingslanding on foot. "I suppose he wants us to keep his bastard." I told her.

" And why would we do that?" She asked annoyed.

"You spoke so highly of Ashara I thought you would want to see her son."

"The one ripped from her arms? The one that caused her to throw herself from the cliffs? Eddard Stark might as well have pushed her himself, he murdered my dearest friend." She told me.

"You will grow to love the boy despite his father, you love Renly and Edric and I'm sure you have no strong feelings for Robert."

She nodded. "It will be nice to have another child around here." Only Elia could think five children were not enough.

"How was your day." I asked.

She took off her robe coming over. "I worked with Rhaenys and Renly on their lessons, I greeted the men who arrived today, Lord Tarth among them, and you weren't there."

"You're better at it, people like you more." I told her as she got in the other side of the tub.

"The children are all disappointed you will be gone, I tried to cheer them up, but I am rather devastated myself." She said with a weak smile meeting my eyes.

"Elia?" I started, and she just started crying, she leaned up looking at the ceiling at she batted her eyes but the more she tried to stop crying the more she cried.

"I'm sorry, I know you have to go, I do. I just keep imagining you dying in a watery grave!" She sobbed.

"If I would die you and your children would be cared f- "I started

"If you died Robert would but us back in the dragon vault or find someone terrible to be our jailer, it's a wonder my children survived the winter locked above that city, but it is not about what would happen to us, I don't think I could bare to live without you Stannis." She said

I didn't know what to say but I pulled her into my arms and hugged onto her.

"I know this must be hard as Rhaegar never came home."

"And that nearly doomed us, but Rhaegar wasn't blunt, and stubborn like you are, he didn't drive me mad like you do, he never would leave me to greet lords or in charge of the children's education, he never called me beautiful, he never watched me when he thought I was asleep, he never loved me." She said and for once I understood this mysterious woman I was married to, she did love me, she just couldn't bare to admit to herself she loved a husband who could die. I gently rubbed her back and she finally stopped crying.

"I'm sorry this was not what you agreed to." She said wiping her eyes. "You came her to have sex in the middle of the day in a bath and now your holding an emotional woman instead of preparing." She said softly.

"Everything's prepared for and checked and double checked. "I promised. "I do not always or ever know what to say to you when you are upset, but I don't want to stop trying to get it right, I want to be the one who can make you feel better I really do, I wish I knew how, but I'm always happy to hold you Elia.

Her arms stayed wrapped around my neck, but her head laid on my chest. "You're a good man Stannis, you might be the best man I've ever met." She said softly.

Once we got out I begged her to rest before the feast and she agreed to lay down. I went out of the room in time to see the septa coming with the baby.

"Don't bother Lady Elia now." I told her.

"But Shireen won't stop fussing." She said.

I took my daughter, she was not a infant anymore she was getting fat like healthy babies should, but she did shriek in my arms.

"Can anyone else calm her besides Lady Baratheon?"

"Lady Rhaeyns." The Septa said.

"Go, ill attend to my daughter." I told her. It was odd she wriggled in my arms like a stranger, she's so at home when Elia holds her, Nobles are not always close to their children, but Elia is, and I know she wants me to be.

I try to calm her going to find Rhaenys I start to bounce Shireen and I'm surprised that it calms her and makes her giggle I reach Rhaeyns rooms and I no longer need her, but I hear her little voice saying things that were not words, not of this tongue anyways. I opened the door and there was utter Silence and two pairs of purple eyes. They looked at me as though I had caught them doing something bad.

"Rhaeyns do you know another language?" I asked.

"No." She said quickly shaking her head.

"I heard you-" I started

"I was speaking a language my mother says they often use from Dorne it-"

"They speak the common tongue in Dorne." I told her she probably could have fooled most men with that. Neither of them had an answer they just looked up at me, Rhaenys big eyes filled with tears but Aegon's just held my gaze and there was something in his eye at first, I thought it was defiance but then I could see it was pride.

"Did your father speak Valeryion?" I asked.

"No!" Aegon said but Rhaenys gave him a glare quickly saying.

"We do not know my lord." Rhaenys said simply she looked just like her mother did when she lied.

"Well if you did know another language I would want you to know I was ok with it but did not want you to speak it infront of others." I said going to leave with Shireen before stopping at the door. "And if you get caught again say you are speaking a Rhoynar dialect your mother taught you from your Rhoynar roots." I told them dumbfounding the children.

"You think that would work."

"Course it would, nobody hear speaks Valeryion and nobody knows the Rhoynar languages anymore." I told them.

"You don't have to go, you could play with us." Aegon said.

"Aegon Lord Baratheon does not want to play with us!" She scolded.

"I think Shireen would, the Septa told me how good you are with her." I told her and she reached her arms up asking for her. I gave her to Rhaenys who sat down on the floor with her. Aegon went and got a doll giving it to Shireen.

"She likes dolls a lot." Rhaenys said making me think of the first and last doll I gave Shireen.

Aegon ran off again and came back with little wooden knights. He offered me run and I could not refuse. In an hour I would find Elia dressing and we would leave the children with the army of women that would care for them but on their dower, little faces I knew they were better off with Elia and Elia alone. We went down, and she was kind and clever and all my banner men adored her every lord was happy she was the lady of the Storm lands and all I could think about was how much we would both rather be playing with our children on our last night together. By the time we were able to leave the great hall they were asleep. Elia went to each of their rooms kissing their heads I waited by the door for her at each until the last.

"You are leaving tomorrow to go to war, come kiss your daughter." She told me and with her plea I went in and kissed Shireen's head.

We went back to our room as it really was anymore, I didn't want her to feel pressured as I knew how upset she really was even if she did put on a great show for the lords. "We have an early morning tomorrow." I said trying to give her an out.

"Yes." She agreed taking her dress off. "So, we should get to it already." She told me she started walking towards and I went to her picking her up as she jumped into my arms and he kissed passionately until we fell onto the bed she does not have to say she loves me for me to know she made love to me.


	8. Chapter 8

**So I was just going to have the goodbye but it felt really short so I added another seen far away from Stormsend. I hope you enjoy and please let me know what you think in the comments.**

* * *

I was sad to see Stannis go knowing we never may meet again, knowing I was carrying his child and that I was incapable of the task. I once waited for a chance to escape, the time had come, and I was far to in love with Stannis Baratheon, I knew in my heart he would take good care of my children.

I was reassured when we went to see him off. His Banners came in they feasted and now they would leave, Stannis made them go early he would never waist a day no matter how drunk some of them got the night before. We as his family were lined up to see him off.

"Am I the Lord of Stormsend now?" Renly asked adding "While your away."

"You will listen to Elia do you understand?" He told him gruffly.

"He's only a boy Stannis." I reminded.

"You'll help her look after the little ones wont you?!" He asked, and Renly's face brightened with his new-found responsibility.

Next to Renly was my son who looked up at him sadly. I was sure Stannis would scold him but instead he took his helmet from his squire and placed it out Aegon's head who was gleeful at the prospect. "Next time you'll come with me, right?" He asked.

"YES YES YES!" Exclaimed Aegon tales of battle for Ser Davos Seaworth were some of his very favorites of late.

"You will have to fight me first." I teased him.

"Oh, don't fuss wife he will be taller then." Stannis assured me as if him getting taller would be a suitable reason to take him to battle.

He handed the helmet back to his squire when Aegon pulled him down and whispered in his ear. Stannis whispered something back and patted his head. I was curious to know what was said between them, but I would ask Aegon later.

He picked Rhaeny's up spinning her before pulling her over to one side and Taking Shireen out of my arms with his other hand. He kissed both of the girl's heads and Rhaeyns giggled. I saw his lords smile they had never seen cold Stannis like this, they didn't know him like we did. He put Shireen in my arms and Rhaenys on the ground.

"Goodbye wife." He said formally with a courteous nod.

"Come home to us." I told him and he nodded grabbing my hand to kiss it but I held onto him not letting his hand go he looked at me curious, I wasn't going to tell him, I hadn't wanted to get his hopes up, but I couldn't let him leave without knowing. I took his hand putting it straight to my stomach.

"I'm with child." I said his hand felt my stomach Longingly before stopping all code of conduct to kiss me. His men audibly cheered.

A tear came down my face as we parted. "Come back to me."

Maybe he to was thinking about my last husband who rode away and never came back when he said. "This is not the end for us wife, it's only the beginning." He promised before getting on his horse.

I should have told him I loved him, but I didn't.

* * *

"I've been very careful to find Targaryen Allies." Varys admitted. "I like to work in the shadows and find those who are loyal where ever they maybe, but my birds told me if I wanted to have an alliance with you and your house, you would require a much more open discussion which was difficult to arrange, my absence was always going to be noticed but I had to make arrangements so my enemy's and my friends would not know I was here. These are not the days to be an open supporter of house Targaryen." He explained.

"And why should you find them here?" Olenna asked the spider in her garden.

"Your house fought on the Targaryen side during the rebellion."

"Look where it got us." She said miserably.

He smiled that little smile looking around the beautiful extravagant garden. "You seem like you managed alright, better than many. Think of poor Jon Connington and the other hands who lost lands and heads.

"And why would house Tyrell put its head in front of the block."

"Loyalty to the house that built your house?" Varys asked.

"That was along time ago and house Targaryen is gone, Viserys and the babe were probably killed years ago in Essos."

"Aegon is here and now."

"He's a young boy in the Stag's own castle."

"Yes, he is only about two years older than your granddaughter."

"So, if we help you, someday Margaery will be queen."

"Of course."

"Instead of risking everything and single handedly trying to place this boy on the throne when the current king has a son only a little younger then Margaery?"

"Robbert Baratheon would never let his son belong to a Tyrell, besides his best friend has a daughter the same age as his son, who will win that fight."

"We don't have enough men to take on all the Targaryen enemies."

"The power of Dorne is fully behind him they are waiting to rise for him, one uncle is the prince of Dorne the other uncle has gone to Essos and made his very own army of sell swords."

"If the odds are so good why are you waiting?"

"Robbert will beat the Greyjoys but let him deplete his forces doing so."

"What about the Lannisters metaphorically speaking of course?" Olenna asked

"Of course, my little birds have unmasked a secret, it will destroy the Baratheon Lannister alliance." Varys promised.

Olenna scoffed. "Robert made the Lannister girl a queen."

"And he will take it away all the same."

"I will need more then an empty promise of a potential marriage." Olenna said.

"You have my word." Varys promised.

"And what does your word mean? I want Elia Martell's word. And only after you cut off the Stag from the lion." Olenna said.

"It is always a pleasure to see you my lady." Varys said standing and bowing.

"You have a lot of hope for this boy."

"He's must be better then what we have." Varys said

She smirked "And what about Elia's husband loyal Stannis?"

"Husbands die all the time." Varys mused.

"They do and sometimes so opportunely." Olenna said and Varys went away and she sat in her kingdom the queen of thrones sipped her wine and watched the little ones play, Garlan and Loras ran around with wooden swords and Margaery came over and sat by her grandmothers feet playing with her dolls.

"Is it a girl or a boy?" Olenna asked Margaery with her little doll swaddled like a baby.

"It's a boy, boys give their mothers power." She said softly making Olenna smile.

"You will make a wonderful queen someday my sweet girl." Olenna Promised.


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry it has taken so long to update my internet has been down for awhile now. I know some people were interested in seeing Eddard and I promise this will not be the last of him either. Thank you for reading and please let me know what you think.**

My nerves grew with my stomach as we awaited Eddard's arrival, finally the fateful day came, I should have waited for him in the yard but I did not. I sent Renly out to greet him with the master of arms, I told myself it was something he needed to learn to do. That I was teaching him instead of avoiding Eddard Stark.

"Momma!" Edric called.

"Edric!" I told him softly pulling him into my arms.

"You can not call me momma, not while our guest is here at least." I told him softly kissing his forehead, he was growing like a weed they all were, Stannis was missing so much, and I missed him every day.

"Lady Baratheon Lord Stark is here to see you." Maester Creassen told me.

"Thank you." I said letting Edric go and starting to stand.

"Please, don't arise on my account my lady." The young lord told me as he entered my husband's study that I found myself in everyday if for nothing else to be around Stannis's things since the man was gone. In front of Lord Stark stood a little dark-haired boy with a sad face.

I sat back down. "Please join me." I told him.

"Where are your son and daughter, I was hoping to see them." He said, and I had to stop myself from sighing I could not believe that Lord stark was here to gawk at my children like the others who acted like they'd never seen a Targaryen before, but they all had, they just wanted to see the last two, my two.

"Maester Creassen would you please have the children brought in." I asked, and he nodded he seemed as offended as I was.

I looked at the boy starring at me, I was hopping he would have her purple eyes, but he did not. But those eyes were so familiar all the same even if they did not belong to my beloved Ashara.

"How was your journey my lord?" I asked as he sat down.

"Very well my lady, thank you." He said with his Northern accent.

"Jon, this is the little boy I look after his name is Edric." I told Jon tho he stayed next to Ned and Edric clung to my leg.

"Is he a bastard like me?" Jon asked, and Eddard said nothing he just stared at me to watch my reaction, I knew he was probably going to tell everything to Robert but I loved Edric to much to forsake him.

"He is, but he-I raised him and now he belongs to me as much as my own children I bore." I told the small boy.

"He is?" Jon asked with wide eyes, poor thing I assumed got no such comfort or loyalty from that Tully girl.

"Course!" Edric said making me laugh and repeat. "Of course."

Creassen returned with Aegon and Rhaenys as well as Renly and Shireen.

"As requested I brought all of your children my lady." Creassan said who was firmly on my side. He handed me Shireen. But Eddard's eyes went to Aegon and Rhaenys, I had not realized until now my short boy has shot up and was no longer small for his age and was almost as tall as his sister.

"Do you like it here children." Eddard asked, and they looked at me and I nodded.

"Yes." They said together.

"Is Stannis good to you, I want you to tell me the truth." Eddard said.

"How dare you come into my husbands' home and question him." I said but he starred at my children.

There was a silence as they both knew they shouldn't have to tell this man a thing but Aegon was already brave and could not let Stannis be slandered in front of him, his little pale hand was in a fist.

"I love him, he takes care of us and he loves us I know it, he promised he would protect us and a man has nothing if not his word." Aegon said as if Eddard had tried to slander Stannis, I smiled he sounded like Stannis as he talked about the worth of a man's word.. "He's coming home he promised, he's going to teach me how to hawk!" Aegon told him.

"Aegon please." I told him trying to calm my upset boy.

"I'm sure he will, what about you?" He said first looking at Aegon and then at Rhaeny's.

"He always frowns, but he's actually not scary, I think he only acts scary to scare the monsters away." Rhaenys said softly making me smile a sad smile.

"What monsters?" Eddard asked. Both of my children were quiet.

"Perhaps the children should go play." I tried.

"If you tell me maybe I can get rid of the monsters, with Stannis's help of course." Eddard said.

I closed my eyes as I heard Rhaenys my sweet quiet daughter say. "The bad king that use to say he was going to kill Aegon, -"

"Enough." I said

"He killed our father too, he use to tell us about it.-"

"Rhaenys stop it at once." I told her.

"Would you mind if Jon went and played as well?" Eddard asked me as I fought back tears.

"Not at all. Play nicely children and make sure to include Jon." I said.

Renly came and took Edric's hand. "I will watch out for him." Renly promised.

"Thank you." I told him. "Renly has made his brothers proud he has been such a big boy while Stannis is gone, I don't know what I would do without you or Maester Creasen." I said kissing Renly's cheek.

The children left and only Eddard, Maestor Creassen and Shireen remained.

"Children her age makeup stories my lord." Maestor Creassan said. "Lady Baratheon is a great woman who cares for all the children here and has never said a bad word about the king I swear before the old gods and the new, and I have never seen Stannis smile until she came to Stormsend please your lord-" He begged on my behalf as I was silently being to proud of a Dornish woman to do the same.

"I believe you, and I believe Rhaenys is not lying about Robbert taunting Aegon, he has an ugly temper and he hates the Targaryen's." Eddard said. "Could me and Lady Baratheon speak privately." He asked Maestor Creassan nodded coming and taking Shireen. "If you need anything my lady anything at all please don't hesitate to call." He told me as he left.

"Why are you here Lord Stark?" I asked finally.

"I wanted to make sure you and your children were being cared for, I must say I never thought Stannis would smile let alone love another man's children."

"He does love my children, and he loves me." I assured him.

"I'm glad you have found happiness, I'm glad you all have. It's nice how well you take care of Roberts Bastard."

"What I said is true, besides we don't hate them in Dorne. I promise I will look after Jon just the same."

"Oh no I will not be leaving Jon." Eddard said.

"Why did you bring your son in the middle of a war if not to-"I asked not understanding.

"I just wanted him to meet your children." Eddard said he could not look at me and suddenly I understood.

"He has her eyes, I knew I had seen them before, but I knew not where."

"My son does look a little like your dear friend I- "He started.

"He doesn't look like Ashara at all, he looks like your sister, I suppose that's easy enough to dismiss as the family look, and there's no one in the north who could say he has some of his father's features, he broods like him that is for sure."

"You misunderstood my-"He started.

"Don't lie now Lord Stark, honest men should never lie, they are bad at it."

"I vowed to keep him safe and I will, and I will keep you and your children, Jon's family safe to."

"I promise he will be safe here."

"As I've said I mean to return him to winterfell."

"Does your wife know about this?"

"She does believe he is to live here but I will tell him I couldn't go through with it."

"Leave him here for the war and you can return for him after saying you could not go through with it then, but let him get to know them." I said. "Jon deserves to know them." I got up slow to rise cautious of my unborn babe.

"My lady please don't rise on my-"

"Maestor Creassan thinks it will be good for this baby to keep walking as long as I'm able. Please join me." I told him

We walked down to the yard where the children played happily Jon stood on the sidelines unsure what to do, he watched Edric who followed Renly where ever he went and finally Rhaenys went and pulled Jon into the game and Aegon chased after them.

"What are they doing?" He asked smiling down at the children

"It's called cat and mouse; the cat chases the mice around." I explained I wondered how often he had to just watch his children play.

"You won't tell Stannis, swear it on your husband's memory."

"If that holds you in comfort. I love Stannis, but I suppose it is not my secret to tell. Fight well Lord Stark and stay safe, because it's up to you and me to keep the last of house Targaryen safe."

"What about the children Robbert, what about Rhaella's children."

"They have names, Visery's called me sissy and liked apple cakes. I never met Daenerys but I have not forgotten about them I can promise you that."

"They can never return."

"They are children, couldn't you convince Robert that under Stannis's watch I could care for them, or you could house them at Winterfell. You've admitted we are all house Targaryen has to protect and care for them!" I whispered at him.

"We must put our children's wellbeing above theirs."

"Because they don't have parents to fight for them? Jon's very lucky to have you or he would be in the same dire situation."

"Lyanna was right you have a big heart."

My head turned to face him and in my eyes was rage. "She mentioned me?" I asked what right did she have to speak of me, even on her deathbed how dare she I thought to myself, how dare she mention me his true long suffering wife.

"She said Ser Arthur was a loyal supporter of yours, that he was very annoyed to be charged as her guard when she knew he would rather be with you and your children, that she knew from him even though you had no love loss for her if I needed help protecting Jon I should go to you if you lived." He said, and a tear rolled down my face, I had never cried for Lyanna Stark the poor child that she was deserved tears, but she never got them from me and wasn't going to start now. My tears were for Ser Arthur.

"They say you killed Ser Arthur." I said numb to the pain like the cold winds of winter I knew so much sadness it's cold winds could no longer pain me, it felt like more of the same.

He hesitated. "He was the best swords men I have ever seen."

"Yes, he was a great knight and a spectacular man, and I led you to him."

"My lady-"Eddard started in some attempt to comfort me.

"What's done is done Lord Stark, we both have to live with the choices we've made." I said as we watched the children play in silence in mutual agreement of our conspiracy to save house Targaryen, how funny it should be a man who fought against Rhaegar and a women who had cursed him more times then she could remember that would secure the existence of house Targaryen if for no other reason to keep the children safely hidden.

"If you see my husband will you remind him that we love him and await his return?" I asked.

Eddard Nodded leaning against the railing watching the children now it was Jon's turn to be the cat and he ran around with a smile upon his face like he always belonged here. "He's a good man, a loyal man." Eddard warned but added on. "Still I cannot imagine him smiling my lady." He said with his own northern charming smile.

I greeted him with my own polite yet confident smile. "I assure you Lord Stark I have no problem making Stannis smile."


	10. Chapter 10

**So i've decided not to go into Stannis's side of the war you will here a little about it from him after the fact. This chapter will just feature pieces of Elia's time through the rest of the war.**

In a few months time Eddard left and as the weeks progressed and turned into months we were deep into the summer a warm wind settled in from the south and the sun finally blessed Stormsend with its real heat. I was able to wear one of my Dornish dresses every day which kept the weight of a corset off my baby, I tried to relax and bask in the sun while the children played. Davos wife came with their five sons at my invitation and Renly enjoyed the two older boys Dale and Allard to play with the next two were closer to Rhaenys and Aegons ages and tho Mathos and Maric and my two played with the older boys they struggled to keep up. His youngest Devan was just a little younger then sweet Edric and the two of them toddled around in front of me and Mayra Davos. She was a sweet woman she was quite but good.

She rocked Shireen in her arms. "Such a sweet thing, thank you for letting me hold her your m-my lady" She said careful

"Of course. You may call me Elia." I told her with a smile.

"I always wanted a little girl." She told me as she bounced Shireen.

I looked at all her children playing with mine.

"You're lucky, all your sons, I always wanted a big family." I told her, it brought me back to the girl who was infatuated with Prince Rhaegar and dreamed of presenting him with baby after baby. Even after I realized he would never return my love I wanted a horde of little ones with silver hair so that I could give them all of my love. Rhaegar was not the only one heartbroken when the maester said I could never carry another child.

"Princess you should not feel bad, your daughter is beautiful, and your son is a Targaryen through and through." She said my eyes looked up at her and hers where searching mine for a reaction.

I looked from Renly playing cat and mouse with the other children being the most boisterous of them all with his natural charm and wit, then to my sweet happy boy Edric who toddled after a butterfly then to the baby girl with greyscale in Mayra's arms, calm girl who rarely fussed but never failed to smile when she saw me.

"They are all my children." I told her back easily.

"Of course, they are I did not mean to offend you princess." She said softly. "I just want you to know you could always rely on me, I may only be the daughter of a simple carpenter, but we know our loyalty." She said. "House Targaryen is-"

"House Targaryen died, and I have to raise my children in a new hard world." I told her quickly.

She looked down and then met my eyes. "I remember when you came to the capital, most lady's making grand appearances just go by us in their carriages flaunting their wealth for all to see in a parade of riches. Not you, you had your people throw lemons and oranges and great luxuries from Dorne to the common people."

"They were to be my people they should have gotten something out of it." I told her laughing I had long forgotten that day.

"I caught just a glimpse of you, you rode next to our Prince and he looked at you with love in his eyes."

"Rhaegar was…fond of me, we were young." I told her simply looking down when I was a girl I mistaked his perfect prince affection to his betrothed for love.

"He was beautiful but you"

"I am no Rhaegar." I laughed.

"Maybe not, but you rode with such grace and Elegance you commanded respect and whenever I thought of what a proper lady of what a queen ought to look like I thought of you. It's a silly thing when your more concerned about whether or not you will eat in the winter, but I was always proud to think you would be my queen. And I will always serve you if you should ever need anything."

"Thank you bu-"

"I wouldn't even tell Davos, he's a good man but he adores Stannis."

"That's something we have in common I'm afraid." I told her hopping to silence her from anything she might say next that would get us both killed.

"But…don't you care about your boy, and his future?"

I looked over at him smiling and playing running away from little Jon snow who chased him like they were true brothers. "I care more about his life then any crown." I promised her.

Before she could make a remark, we heard one of the children cry and both got up going over to see it was Aegon on the ground and Jon over him Jon looked up at me with tears in his big eyes. "I-I'm sorry my lady it was an accident I never- "He said he was crying harder than Aegon who had stifled to a quiet sniffing.

I bent down. "Jon, it's only going to bruise, children get them all the time." I promised I kissed Aegon's head and pulled Jon into a hug.

"But, he's real." Jon said, and it almost made my heart melt I touched his cheek. "You are real too, you all are real." I promised him. I knew he meant that Aegon was a child of royal birth and the only son I ever bore, and he was a bastard boy, but his little hand touched mine that laid against his cheek to keep it there.

Aegon got up. "I'm ok Jon." He promised.

Jon looked weary. "It's time for your lessons children. Rhaenys go in to your septa, Renly wont you take the boys to the arms master I believe he has wooden swords for everyone." She said and heard the little boys all cheer and run off Jon still had a pouty face until I wrapped his arms around him. "Won't you show me how brave you are?" I asked, and he nodded vigorously and took off after the other boys.

"He loves you they all do my lady." Mayra told me she handed me back Shireen.

"Not as much as I love them, nothing is fiercer then how we mothers love." I told her I put Shireen on my hip and we linked arms as we walked back. "That's the only reason I don't fall apart worrying about Stannis, I have to be strong for them."

"Davos has always been a good man, but it seems I'm more used to worrrin bout him then I am havin him with me." She told me.

"My lady may I speak to you for a moment." Creassen asked.

"Of course. Mayra will you please keep and eye on Edric don't let him get near the boys and their swords. " I said and she nodded.

"The last thing you needed was the stress of another child here." The maester said.

"I love Jon he's quiet like Aegon but has this very Ernest sadness about him. He desperately wants love." Jon had his father's somber ton for sure but Rhaegar had been loved by everyone who had ever looked at him, this poor boy was living a much harder life.

"I only worry about you."

"You have been very helpful to me while Stannis is gone and throughout this pregnancy."

"I adore Stannis, perhaps more than Robert or Renly, perhaps he always needed my love more. He deserves to be happy and I've only ever seen him be happy with you, we cannot have it all be for not."

"The baby could come any day now, I never thought I could even hold a child in me this long, but all your remedies seem to be working." Elia confessed. She took the scrolls from her pocket.

"I have written to my family again, I want them to know we are both doing fine." She said handing him the unsealed scrolls he was to read her letters.

"Go ahead and seal them nothing devious is ever in your letters my lady." He said simply I had been sending tedious letters to everyone she could think of until she was sure he was tired of it. I sealed the one to Oberyn first. The only one that had something to hid in it. Eddard would never go after the other Targaryen children and they could never come to me without Eddard's influence over the king but perhaps if Oberyn could find them in his travels he could make sure they were safe and cared for and not wanting for food. He had been looking for some time now and I had heard nothing.

I then handed them to him, so he could send them off.

Even after dinner and putting all the children to bed I could not sleep I tossed and turned in the big bed wishing Stannis was here, to touch me or even just hold me, I had a deep need for him but I would settle for just hearing his heartbeat and knowing he was safe instead of worrying and wondering where he was and how he was. I often wondered if he was lying in his boat somewhere unable to sleep thinking about me, it seemed like to much of a romantic notion for my Stannis. He was not Rhaegar he did not pick wild flowers or write poetry but I believed he would come home for us because he was an honest man, and I needed him to come home because Stannis had done a lot more for me and my children then songs or poetry, he kept us safe, he would never do anything to dishonor me, he was more of a father to Aegon then Rhaegar had ever been, he gave her Renly, Edric, and Shireen when I never thought she would have another child and Stannis Baratheon gave me passion I never thought I would have. He was a hard man my Stannis, smart, strong, honest to a fault and as blunt as can be and he could seem like a very angry unfeeling man but he never felt that way to me, especially not here in our bedroom where he had given me more passion then I had ever felt before where he could say sweet nothings to me into the night and what he couldn't say he could always show me. I could close my eyes and think of him here but I could not sleep.

I slept poorly the next several nights as all the days and nights seemed to simply roll together and I was unsure how I would get out of bed every day if it were not for the children, I loved watching them play and learn and grow, I had put Shireen down and she called out "mamma!" And it warmed my heart, but it was heartbreaking that Stannis was not here to celebrate with them.

Renly who had been enamored by the two older Davos children now wanted nothing to do with them and refused to come out of his room, so I simply waited outside his door until he came out and hugged me with his tear stained face.

He laughed with tears in his eyes she wasn't sure Renly knew how not to amuse himself and others. "Have you been knitting Elia?"

"I had to do something while I worried, now here." I said wrapping it round his neck. "I made you a scarf, an ugly scarf I'm afraid Sewing was never my strong suit." I said it was yellow with a wobbly deer on both ends.

"I will treasure it always even if these poor deer are near death." He teased.

I saw Aegon and Jon sitting on the steps as I was walking down behind them, but I stopped watching them. Jon starred at the bruise on Aegon's leg.

"It's fine Jon you can't be so sour all the time." Aegon told him.

"I'm no good at that stupid game and the only time I've ever caught anybody I hurt em." He said in his thick northern accent.

"Next time go after Renly he is fast but he gets cocky and is easy to catch, or if Rhaenys is laughing she doesn't run very well, the Davos boys are big and rough and fast so you might want to try Renly or Rhaenys first and it's important that even if Edric gets in the middle of things not to tag him, he's just a baby and likes to follow Renly around and Renly says if anybody tackles Edric he will beat them up, and you and me will help."

"Why would we help, and why are you helping me!?" Jon asked.

"You live here now Jon, that makes you my brother, and brothers have to look out for each other. Edric is our little brother and we have to look out for him too." Aegon told him. "And of course we have to look out for the girls."

"What about Renly how do we look out for him."

"We got to make sure his head doesn't get to big, because were his brothers and if we don't who will!" Aegon said and both of them laughed.

"You are better at swords then me too can you help me with that." Jon said after a little silence and Aegon looked at him and smiled.

"Of course, but I think you are better then you know Jon, you just don't want to hurt anyone ever, that's the thing about swords somebody's got to get hurt sometimes." Aegon said making Jon smile and I realized they both smiled the same exact way. I smiled but I let them be going back up the stairs not wanting to ruin it.

Even though I had my children the lovely company of Mayra and even Noble Stormsend women would come and see us every once and awhile I was feeling useless while Stannis was out there fighting for Robert fighting for his life and there was not a thing I could do for him but pray and I prayed for him four times a day but it seemed the Gods never really cared about what I prayed for. I prayed Rhaegar would love me, I prayed I could give him all the children he wanted in the order he wanted them, I prayed he wouldn't forsake us, I prayed he would return to us, I prayed he would win, I prayed for Robert to give us mercy, I prayed I would see my brothers and Dorne again, I prayed for, Rhealla, and Ashara, and Ser Arthur and every time I had been abandoned I was wondering if there were even Gods up there. But I prayed for Stannis because it was all I could do.

I was starting to feel like the war would never end as the days went on when, whether it was because of the weather or my every large stomach I was uncomfortably hot and would only wear Dornish dresses. Cressan came with a scroll and my heart leaped to have word from Stannis but it did not have a stag on it but a sun with a spear through it my only sigil and it was broken open apparently the maester was more interested in what I was being sent then what I was sending, it was unsigned but I knew Oberyn's Squiggly but elegant scribbles anywhere.

 _'Two white doves landed outside my window today, they only make me miss you more.'_

"What is that poetry? And who on earth sent it?"

"I haven't the slightest clue, but Stannis won't like it." I said deciding to play completely dumb but the moment I lied to this great man it gave me pain.

"Perhaps my lady I should just burn it, whomever has an affection for you, you do not return it and for Stannis to know will only send him away to kill this man and we must assume he works for your family or stole a seal."

"Of-"I started but then I screamed out in pain. I felt my legs dampen.

"My lady the baby is coming!" He cried.

"No." I said panting it could not be happening I still had so much to do for my children all of them and if I died Jon would go back to Winterfell feeling unloved again, and I could never help Visery's and Daenerys, but this child was coming my pain told me that. Guards helped me to my bed before leaving Maester Cressan, the midwives and me to do our work but I called out for him even though he was far away "Stannis!" I called because I needed him or at least his strength his never give up no matter the odds and fight to the bitter end attitude that has kept him alive all his life. I now counted on it to keep me alive as well.


	11. Chapter 11

**Latest installment is Stannis Pov. Thank you guys so much for reading this story and so much support it has just been amazing! Anywho soon the story will really take off into alternative history so get ready to shake some shit up. Thank you guys so much for reading and please leave a comment to let me know what you think!**

I was away from my family far to long for Robert to let Baylon Greyjoy live. He forgets I had gone to war before him that I laid a trap and my men and me sunk the Greyjoy fleet before it was safe for him and Eddard Stark to come in. Raven scrolls were all I had. The best one I kept with me and read in private moments. _Orys Baratheon was born black of hair and with rosy cheeks_ I had a raven sent back inquiring about my wife and I got the worst scroll of the whole bloody was. Even though I burnt it I still knew its message all the same. _Lady Baratheon is still on bed rest after a trying birth._

It wasn't until we neared the islands when I got the raven saying she was recovering. It did my heart good and I thanked the gods I don't believe in. I did so again when I could see Stormsend in Shipwreck bay. It was a short ride to the castle, well it would have been longer if it had not been for me ridding my horse so hard I nearly killed it.

But watching the gate raise on the dark castle was all I wanted in more then a year. The kitchen staff was awoke to make an early breakfast for the good men who had returned with me. I told them not to wake the children but I went to the nursey just to see him. My heart broke when I saw them empty space where the crib that had been in my family for a long time was gone, dust still outlined where it was suppose to be. It was probably hidden away probably to hard for Elia to look at, thinking about a child I never met dying should not be so hard, but it was unbearable. Apart of me wanted to just take my sad tired body to bed but I had to see her.

I went to her room and my eyes immediately went to my family's ancestry crib. It was right next to the bed and Elia asleep in her bed had her arm stretched out to rest on the occupant of the crib's chest. I smiled shaking my head that infernal women couldn't be separate from him she had no idea the scare she gave me.

I shut the door and she arose groggy but ready to defend her baby with messy bed hair and all. "S-Stannis?" She asked. Seeing it was me she quickly got out of bed running to me and jumping into my arms. I chuckled as she feverently kissed all over my face and neck, but my hands were to busy reuniting with every inch of her they could grasp and I was smelling her lovely hair. We just held each other for awhile before she moved back. "Do you want to meet your son?" she whispered.

I only nodded she took my hand and led me over to him. He had a thick thing of black hair, he was getting good and fat like a baby should. And though his eyes stayed shut he wiggled a little and yawned.

"Can I hold him." I asked.

"He is very hard to get to sleep, he needs to rest and so do you, you can hold him first thing." She promised. "Can I just watch him for a bit?" I asked.

"Of course." She said I sat on the bed and she came and sat in my lap, I wrapped my arms around her and let my chin rest against her head. "I love you." She said after awhile I looked at her seeing the sincerity in her dark eyes.

"You do?" I asked and she nodded cuddling into me more, She fell asleep in my arms and I watched my son and his mother sleep for hours knowing I had never been so happy.

I put her to bed before crawling in next to her and was happy the moment I heard his wail she started to stir I kissed her head. "I got him!" I promised gleefully picking up my son for the first time, he screamed and wriggled in my arms he was strong I tried to comfort him but he only grew louder. "He doesn't know me." I whispered.

"Darling he's only hungry." She promised I looked over and she was undoing the top of her slip. I handed him back to her and watched my son greedily drink his supper. She handed him back to me now that he had been feed he snuggled happily in my arms, He slept in my arms the rest of the night and my wife cuddled up to me. She woke up in a few hours. "Can you not sleep?" She asked softly.

"The bed is to soft." I told her but couldn't stop myself before saying. "It seems like a waste of time sleeping when I'd rather hold you two in my arms and watch you sleep."

"I missed you terribly, I worried about you every night." She told me. I kissed her head she drifted back to sleep. I changed Orys's nappy which was more complicated then I had thought it would be.

We went back to bed and I finally fell asleep only to be woken by the door I woke trying to grab for my sword when I heard the door but then I could see the children come and jump on the bed.

Rhaenys dashed in first but had to help Shireen onto the bed, she was almost 2 years now I couldn't believe how she had grown. Rhaenys hopped in after her and Elia grabbed them up in her arms. "Your back!" Aegon cried he rushed into my arms. "Look I've gotten taller now."

"And so you have." I said the boy had sprouted up well he no longer was so small for his age he looked like a healthy child and something told me Robert would not be pleased about that.

"I can go to war with you now!" Aegon told me making me laugh.

"Hopefully we will have some peace so I can be with you and your siblings and your mother." I told him.

The girls hugged me to and Elia took the baby. "Alright, go get dressed and you will see him at breakfast, quickly now." She told them and they ran off.

"Do they do that every morning?" I asked and she laughed. "It may have been more peaceful during your war." She said she let the nanny take him after hesitating. "I missed you." She told me.

"I missed you too." I said she started to kiss me and I wanted her terribly but I knew better. "But we have a son and I will not put you through the hardship of baring another." I told her.

"It went very well."

"Elia."

"Much better then Rhaeny's or Aegon."

"The old maestro at dragonstone told Cressen you could not bare anymore children or you would die."

"Obviously he was wrong."

"I couldn't bare to lose you Elia."

"You wont." She promised. "We have a beautiful son Stannis and if we are meant to have more children we will but the maester said it was unlikely we would even sire anymore." She told me as I stared at our little son.

"What new is there of the capital." She asked changing the subject kissing my head she knew she had one and I would not fight her more on the subject at least for now.

"Good and bad." I said getting her attention. "Robert is coming, he says to meet my son."

"But it's more likely to check up on the Targaryen children in this house."

"What is the good news?" She asked.

"Eddard Stark will be coming with him."

"No! That means he must have changed his mind, I really thought he would let Jon live with us, I love him Stannis he's a good boy."

"Well maybe I bring you no good news wife." I told her playing with her hair.

"You came home to us, that was good news, Aegon pouted almost every day he adores you." I didn't know how to tell her I never thought I could love another mans children but I couldn't imagine being happy without hers especially Aegon.

"Should we get to breakfast?" I asked her. "Soon." She told me. "I haven't seen you in so long Stannis I need you I yearn for you." She told me making me want her.

She took off her slip and I could fight her no longer. I decided only to undo my pants so we could get to the children before they suspected and after so long apart it didn't take either of us much time.

She smiled as I re tied my trousers. "You didn't even undress is that how you did it with your whores?" She asked.

"Do not speak like that." I told her to harshly and added. "You know I would never dishonor you like that Elia, you are the only woman for me." It was true some of my men could not say the same, Robert could not but I would never shame my wife and not one girl who approached me could ever dream of stirring my fires the way Elia did.

"I never doubted you Stannis it was a joke my love and it matters not because after breakfast you will bath and change your clothes and you may do whatever you must during the day but tonight you will be mine and you will take off all your clothes." She told me with a kiss as she began to get dressed herself.

The children had a thousand questions and she reminded them to let me eat in between. Aegon was right at my side excited to hear everything. I didn't want to tell him we out numbered them 7 to one it was a stupid rebellion and it took me away from my family and into the company of men I could not bare to tolerate, because he was just a boy still excited by war where Renly on the other hand looked squeamish like he was going to faint.

"He really had a flaming sword! Was it magic?!" Aegon asked making me laugh.

"No boy it was flint in the sword. Magic isn't real it's just something parents tell their children, so they do as they are told."

"Then why don't you tell us that, father?" The boy said, and I didn't have to look up to know Elia was smiling she wanted me to let him call me that, she said I was more of a father to him then Rhaegar ever was.

"I am not your father you know that right Aegon." I said I watched her face sour and then his. "I don't say this to be bad to you Aegon, but I've never lied to you and I won't start now." I told him. "And I love you more then your father could ever dream of, Rhaenys too." I said it just slipped out it was not my place to speak ill of his father to him a boy should never think ill of his father, but he had to know that, and he nodded Rhaenys even looked up with a smile.

The children all had studies to keep them busy aside from Shireen and Edric who now were up and playing together as best they could, and I found myself on the floor watching them with Orys in my hands as Davos came in.

"Please give lady Elia my sincerest thanks for taking care of my family while I was away." He said.

"You've already told me five times Davos." I told him, Elia was a kind person who thought about these sorts of things more than I did.

"This came in from kings landing." Davos said handing me the scroll.

"Robert won't be coming only Ned." At least that is something to celebrate I supposed, and I smiled when I read the last two lines, I had to tell her myself at once giving the children back over to their nanny's and wet nurse who looked as though she had never got to hold Orys before, Elia was a stubborn woman and I loved her.

"Where is my baby?" She asked as I burst in.

"With his wet nurse." I told her, and she got up to go get him but I pulled her into my arms instead. "Robert sent a raven." I said, and she sighed. "What now? If he is taking you away from me again, I will scream." She warned.

"For my work he has named me the master of ships and allowed your brother to come visit." I told her she smiled, and tears came from her eyes. "Really, why?" She asked she knew Robert was not a giving man.

"I let him know that I wanted your family to see the babe and Robert must have listened, the appointment is completely Jon Arryn's work I assure you." He said.

"I could not have a better husband!" She mused.

"Do I still have to wait until tonight?" I asked.

"You won't be allowed to leave this room for some time husband." She told me her hands sliding under my shirt up my back. I couldn't be happier to be home and that was what Elia made Stormsend my home.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys thank you for all the support I absolutely love this ship and it's nice to see some of you guys supporting it too! Anywho thank you for reading! This is a rare Eddard Pov so let me know if you guys enjoy having a new perspective on them and let me know what you think! I have gotten lots of writting done so I should be updating a lot of my stories soon. Thanks for reading!**

* * *

I rode with Robert and though I always enjoyed his company I felt for his brother. "You told Stannis you weren't coming he won't be expecting you." I tried to tell him I looked at Theon in front of me he had not slept at the red keep at all afraid I think but he was to proud to admit it, this had to be the first time he had slept in days his head fell back against me and the boy snored lightly.

"I don't want him to expect me I want to know how he's running my castle, looking after my little brother, and make sure he keeps those little dragons under control! Maybe Tywin Lannister had the right idea."

"He is just a boy." I reminded a little Targaryen boy not much older than Jon I thought to myself.

"He will be a man soon enough and what kind of man will he be a loyal subject?" Robert Scoffed.

"With Stannis raising him he will be, nobody has ever been more loyal to you then Stannis there isn't anything you've asked of him that he has not done." I reminded him Stannis beat Victorian Greyjoy off Fair isle which Robert said took enough time, Stannis destroyed the Targaryen fleet in a storm and Robert was mad the children escaped, Stannis held Stormsend when it almost cost him his life, nothing Stannis ever did measured up and I wondered why.

"Don't go singing his praises I picked the most uncaring cold man I know to be their jailer and what does he do? He falls in love with Elia Martell the biggest dragon supporter left, she lives through her child birth which everyone swore she would not do, and I get reports from Varys Stannis carries around Rhaegar's son on his shoulders like he was his own flesh and blood! Everyone said how small that boy was too, Jon Ayrrn always said he was small and sickly like his mother and would die soon but here Stannis is raising a healthy young dragon!" Robbert said he had a furious temper he always had and no matter what Stannis did it never seemed to be right.

"Since when do you worry so much?" I asked making him laugh but inside I wanted to ask since when did he pray for women to die in their birthing beds and for children to die of sickness, for a husband to be unfeeling to his wife and bad to her children, I wondered if I knew him at all anymore.

"Since I've been wearing this crown for so long." He grumbled. "You saw her and her children when you left your bastard there, what did you think?" Robert said.

"Lady Elia seems to love your brother, she was very kind and good with Jon and the other children, she expressed to me that her greatest concern would always be the safety of her children. She doesn't want him to take the throne she just wants to be with her children and your brother let them be happy." I told him.

"Never known Stannis to be happy."

Stannis and Elia would only have as much notice as the first person that spotted Robert could give them and that would only be minutes the yard was bustling trying to get everyone out and present Stormsend the King Baratheon a born Storm lord.

Stannis looked very displeased he did not strike me as a man who liked surprises. Elia had her baby in one arm who fussed loudly and on the other side of her she held Shireen Stannis's little daughters hand. Next to Stannis was Renly, then Aegon, and, Rhaenys and after them were Edric and Jon.

Robert got off his horse and they all kneeled down, he walked over to Stannis but instead of gesturing to rise he walked down the line of them stopping in front of the Targaryen boy he was little for his age no longer he had shot up and was now taller then his older sister. Robert went back to Stannis but still did not let them arise this time he starred at the squealing baby in Elia's arms.

"Come Theon we better kneel to." I told the half-awake boy pulling him off of my horse we both knelt, and Robert looked back at me. "Oh, get up, all of you." He said I noticed Stannis help Elia up since she had her hands full with the little ones.

"Well let us see this boy named for my ancestor?" Robert snapped but Elia was gracious and much more patient then Stannis she held the boy up so Robert could get a clear look at him me and Theon came over I held the boy back, so we were still behind Robert.

"He looks small and Dornish." Robert deduced. "My son and daughter were never that small." He declared as though it was competition.

"He's strong." Stannis said. Robert moved on to Renly.

"What about you boy, are you strong?" He asked, and Renly nodded.

"How old are you boy?"

"13." Renly told him happily.

"You're almost grown, it's time you left here and became your own man at Dragonstone." Robert said.

"Thank you my king, but- "

"But what!" Robert snapped.

"I was hoping to stay at Stormsend longer with my brother and Lady Elia."

"And why would you want to stay with her!" He barked making Renly look down.

"She's very kind, she's always taken care of me, I would miss her." Renly said.

"You sound like a girl." Robert laughed. "She isn't your mother you'd do well to remember it, your going it's final." Robert said.

He went to Aegon next. Aegon stayed very quiet but he didn't cry or hide like you'd expect a child to do when a grown man stared at them with such anger. "So here you are the last Dragon." Robert said. "You don't look like a dragon, I wipped the last Dragon into the trident, you are nothing!" Robert barked.

"He is just a boy Robert." Stannis said defending the boy.

"I AM YOUR KING!"

"He is just a boy, your grace." Stannis corrected, only a coward wouldn't stand up for their own boy, Stannis was not a coward, but he wasn't making Robert feel any better either.

He walked past Rhaenys to Edric. "Handsome boy." Robert said messing his hair. "Edric, Renly come!" Robert said heading to the hall the boys looked at Elia who nodded for them to follow and they did.

I went over hugging Jon tightly.

"Will he stay here to?" Jon asked about the Theon.

"He's going to Winterfell with us." Eddard said.

"But I thought I was supposed to stay here?" Jon said.

"He is no trouble Lord Stark, he could stay if you would like, I know my wife enjoys having him." Stannis said.

"Of course, we do he is a clever loyal young man, he is always welcome in our home." Elia said, and Jon looked at me hopefully.

"You belong in Winterfell Jon, you may not have my name, but you are a Stark." I told him.

"Do we have to leave right now?" He asked with tears in his eyes.

"No not right now." I told him.

"Children go play. "I told them The Davos children from behind us went with them. "Dale watch out for Shireen!" I told him he nodded coming and taking her hand.

"Go after Robert I will show Lord Stark to his rooms. "Elia promised he nodded going after his brother to the hall.

Elia and I walked in the halls of what felt like an empty castle as everyone was in the hall with the king.

"Don't take Jon." She begged breaking our silence.

"I have to have him close." I told her the thought of him being far away where I could not keep him safe and keep my promise to my sister was unbearable.

"If only you could see how happy he is here, how much he is loved here." She told me.

"He is loved at Winterfell." I reminded I bet Robb was just aching for him to return.

"Not by her." She said with such distain on her tongue as if she wanted to say who could hate a baby.

"She is young, she will grow to love him." I told her it wasn't Catelyn's fault for being upset she felt betrayed by me and I couldn't tell her the truth and put her in danger as well, Elia was different Elia and her children had been in danger since Rhaegar floated down the trident.

"She thinks he is her husband's son mothered by another and forgives the husband but hates the child, when really my husband fathered that boy with another woman and I hold no ill will towards Jon for it, it was not his doing." She whispered to me quietly.

"Would you forgive Rhaegar if he was alive?" I asked overstepping out of curiosity I was about to apologize when she answered.

"No, I never did, but that is hardly Jon's problem."

"When I leave so does Jon." I told her firmly she looked sad. "Do not be upset your brothers have won the right to see you."

"I thought Stannis did that he told Robert he wanted me to be able to see them?" She said confused.

"Robert does nothing just to make Stannis happy, your brother refused to aid the rebellion unless they were allowed to see you."

"And Robert needed their ships." She said simply.

"You are very clever and seem to have a mind for tact my lady." I said amused.

"The art of politics much like the art of war are lost on me." She said I couldn't tell if she was being modest or hiding how smart she was. "But everything I do know I learned from my husband."

"Rhaegar shared plans with you?" I asked directly I had to know.

"No, he left me before the war and I assure you even if we lived in a one roomed hut together Rhaegar wouldn't share his plans with me. I was speaking of my Stannis he was very concerned I should at least know how to run and if necessary, defend Stormsend while he was away." She said, and I smiled the way she said my Stannis like he belonged to her alone, it was sweet I never thought either would have a great love story noir a happy ending.

"I am glad you two have found happiness you both deserve it." I told her.

"Thank you, know Jon can always come here, he is always welcome, and we would love for him to come on visits, when he was older, he could squire for Stannis." She said I was surprised how much she could love her husband's child by another woman it spoke to her character. "He is more then just their son you know, he is smart and kind and thoughtful, and he is so cute when he is laughing so hard, he almost forgets to breath."

"Jon is a very somber boy I don't think he has ever laughed that hard in his life." I told her.

She shrugged coolly. "He does here."


	13. Chapter 13

**WARNING! This chapter is a little more intense then most of the chapters its also alot longer. I would like to thank everyone for reading and would love for you to leave me a comment! (Sorry in advance!) Anywho I am looking for a beta I have never had one before so i'm like a total rookie at this but I guess if your interested message me. Note you would have to be a saint to take me on :) Thank you to everyone who has been sticking with this story!**

* * *

Eddard Stark came to my rooms armed with Stannis to defend him from my supposable fury which amused me was I really becoming that much of a Baratheon? I thought as I held my Ory by the window seat. I supposed he made me a Baratheon, my beautiful pudgy little Stag cooed at me. Shireen and Edric played at my feet.

"Thought you were leaving Lord Stark." I said finally addressing them I did not get up I could not bear it today, not when he was taking Jon.

"I am but not without my son!" Eddard said. "You cannot hid him from me."

"You shouldn't have brought him here in the first place, woman never saw a bastard or broken child she couldn't love." Stannis said this was all very trivial to him and not how he wanted to spend his time.

"I do not have him I assumed he was with you." I said stanning up.

"Where are the other children?" Stannis asked.

"Aegon, Renly and the Davos children are training and Rhaenys is with her Septa." I told him as we rushed about to find the children. I held Aegon tight when I found him right where he was supposed to be but Aegon was helpful as well.

"He's probably just hiding, he hides when he is upset." Aegon said sometimes my little boy could be so very inciteful.

"I've never seen Jon hide?" I said in the year and odd time he had been here he never hid from me.

"He told me he does it all the time at Winterfell." Aegon said. "When he gets sad."

So, then we went to find one small boy in all of Stormsend. "Jon! JON!" Eddard yelled.

"Jon we aren't mad." I called out at last.

"You aren't?" A soft voice said back.

"No, we were just scared that is all, please come out." I asked until he crawled out from an armoire. He ran into my arms.

"Jon!" Eddard said sternly. "You cannot do that." He told him.

"Excuse me Lord Stark, as the lady of Stormsend I have given Absolved Jon of any punishment, I ask you to follow my decision, no one got hurt." I said courteously.

"After all these years you still talk like a princess, alright fine, but Jon you are never to hide from me again." Ned said messing his hair.

"I don't want to go." Jon pouted said.

"Sometimes we have to do things we don't want to do Jon, you will see Lady Elia again, maybe if it was alright with her you could visit her again, maybe she could bring her son and visit Winterfell." Eddard suggested.

"You are always welcome here Jon." I told him kissing his head.

"Would you really come visit me at Winterfell?" He asked that pouty little sullen face staring up at me.

"I would have to see if Lord Stannis would be alright with it, but I would love too. And you can write to me, whenever you want." I told him softly. I wanted him so badly to stay but even as I looked at Eddard Stark, he was unquivering in his decision. Jon said goodbye to the other children and they were off. Robert was staying for another few nights. Then Renly would go with him. The Tyrell's had agreed to send Loras so at least Renly would not be lonely.

The feast that Robert expected went on loud and roaring and even though Stannis was next to me it felt like he was a million miles away, he hated things like this, large groups of people, a noisy hall, and waste.

I was envious of the wet nurse who got to stay upstairs with my beautiful baby, Shireen my smart girl and loyal Edric. Aegon and Rhaenys should have been with us but I felt better without them being near Robert. Renly flourished in the lime light, but Robert did not seem convinced of him. I took Stannis's hand under the large table he nodded but he couldn't bring himself to smile, it was like Robert always sucked the happiness out of my honorable husband.

I followed Stannis's stare to Robert who was behaving how he was known to with woman in the great hall of Stormsend which Stannis must have been mortified about. He had barely talked to me over dinner and when he did it was like I was anyone else, his guard was up.

"It's been long enough for you to say your feeling unwell and retire, I have to stay with him." Stannis grumbled.

"But when you come to bed you will be with me." I reminded him.

"Not tonight." He said not even looking at me.

"Stannis…we always sleep together. You've shared my bed for years."

"Not tonight." He said again looking at me with that easy callousness that he gave everyone else. I closed my eyes knowing he was just upset trying to be understanding. Trying not to cry. I managed the later. I pulled my hand away from his. "I'm sorry he makes you feel so unloved, but you do not have to take it out on me."

"Elia." He said immediately remorseful, but I was to angry.

"I'm sorry he has always pushed you aside, but I am also sorry you still feel like you need his approval when you don't!"

"Elia I-" Stannis started trying to grab my hand but I pulled away.

"Excuse me I don't feel well my lord." I told him before going.

I went back to my rooms angry to find Rhaenys laying in my bed.

"Sweet heart what are you doing up?" I asked, and she sat up, I looked over at Aegon on the floor he was staring into the fire deeply as if it could see into him.

"I told a lie." She told me guiltily. At ten she was already so pretty, her tan skin was so beautiful, her long dark hair, she had a heart shaped face like her father and big purple eyes, she was skinny and petite, she may no longer be royalty, but I couldn't imagine when she grew and refined a man alive who wouldn't fight for her. I went and sat next to her. "Who did you lie to." I asked.

"You." She said quietly.

"Oh dear." I told her moving a strand of hair behind her ear. "It takes a brave person to admit when they are wrong, it takes a very good person to be able to say it to whom they wronged. What did you lie about?" I asked.

"I told you I wouldn't speak….it after papa left." I paused, if Roberts spies found out my daughter spoke Velyrian, the first tongue of their father and his father before him.

"Does anybody know." I asked softly.

"Stannis found out before the rebellion, I thought he would have told you, but he didn't, so I asked him about it and he said I would tell you when I was ready." Rhaenys said that man was hard to stay angry at.

"And did you teach him?" I asked realizing why he was here.

"Kessa." The boy said simply not turning from the fire.

"He had a right to learn, a duty to learn the tongue of his people." She said and it was like I was speaking to Rhaella Targaryen again.

I kissed her head. "You should not have to choose between your family history and safety, no child should have to go through all the things you have gone through, but I think they have made you stronger my sweet. You were born with a lot and you lost most of it, but nobody can ever take your strength away from you." I told her.

She hugged me tightly and I just held her for a moment.

I looked to my son by the fire his white hair seemed to glow by the light.

"What are you doing in here, do you have any confessions?" I teased knowing full well how close they were, and he was probably only here to support Rhaenys.

"Not yet." He said softly like a man much older than seven. He stared into the fire like it revealed his fate.

I sighed I thought Jon got all their father's sullenness, Rhaenys was always a ray of sunshine. I was starting to see Aegon was somewhere in the middle, that there was a weight on him like Rhaegar. It was my job to make sure it did not consume him like it had Rhaegar.

"Well that's enough confessions for one night." I told him tickling him until he giggled determined all the men in my life would not be sullen tonight. "Come, you both need to be in your rooms." I told them.

"Smart men rise early." Aegon said making me laugh, he sure could be Stannis's acolyte when he wanted to be, he adored the man, Rhaeny's had memories of her papa but Stannis was the only father Aegon would ever know. He may be firm and not a very feely man, but he loved Aegon and Aegon knew it, it was all he need. I supposed I had to accept the same.

We were leaving my rooms and Robbert was there far past any other doors in the hall.

"Can I help you your grace?" I asked softly, he stepped forward and we moved back slightly.

"I would have thought children would be in bed at this hour." Robert said looking from Aegon to Rhaenys, he wobbled as he walked, he was obviously drunk.

"They are going right now, excuse us." I said I did not realize my hand was on Aegon's shoulder and my other wrapped on Rhaenys arm, Robert stepped forward again and my instinct pulled my children back.

"Wait." He said he blocked the hallway, so we could not go forward, as it was we were pressed up against the door of my bedroom, I felt caged like an animal. "I wanted to apologize to you my lady."

"You haven't offended me." I said trying to get by him, but he pushed me back. "Excuse me!" I said.

"I used to think you to blame for not keeping your husband interested in the bedroom, but now by how taken my brother is by you I can see it was not you or not all you." He said he breathed on us and it was easy to see from his breath and red face.

"You've had too much to drink your majesty."

"Just tell me who is better, Dragon or stag?"

"How dare you!"

"How dare I, my children don't need to here your filth." I said this time trying to go back I let go of Aegon for a second to open the door to my room, but Robert slammed his hand down on the door now inches from my face.

"I have to get the children to bed." I told him trying not to waver.

"They are old enough to see themselves off, aren't they? They really should be in bed." Robert said.

"I will take them there now." I tried again, but he pushed my shoulder against the door, he would not let me move and I saw that vulgar look in his eye.

"Go to bed children." He said I let go of them.

"Go, now!" I ordered them afraid of how much longer he would care if they were there but Aegon planted his feet he was such a brave little boy.

"I will stay with my mother." He said softly.

"Get to bed boy!" Robert hollered. Rhaenys had to pull her brother away but he looked at me worried.

"Everything is fine baby." I promised I was terrified, but he was my son and I had to comfort him.

Once they were out of sight I tried to wiggle out of his grasp. "Let me go Robert!" I demanded.

"I am your king! I think it's time you learned to serve the crown faithfully." He told me his other hand found my hip moving down I tried to get out of his clutches, but he was a lot stronger then I.

"STOP!" I told him but he did not care. He licked his lips in anticipation.

"What are you doing at my bed chamber?" Stannis hollered as he came into sight and Robert looked back at him.

"I thought they were her rooms!" Robert said laughing like a drunk, but I noticed he stepped back and immediately let me go but his eyes lingered at me before turning to Stannis.

"We always sleep together." Stannis told him he pushed pasted Robert moving him farther from us he stood in front of me like a shield.

"If any other man pushed me, he would lose a hand!" Robert barked.

"Good thing I am your brother then." Stannis remarked.

"Are you?" Robert asked dryly.

"I am I have always been even though you wished I was not, and I still am even though I wish you were not."

"I could strip you of Stormsend, then what would you do?" Robert asked it was the only thing besides a little gratitude Stannis ever wanted from Robert, he only got it to be forced into a marriage and now that for the first time ever Stannis was not complying he was threatened with the thing Robert thought he loved most, it was always meant to be something to dangle in front of Stannis like Rhaenys would dangle string in front of her black cat.

"I suppose we will find out, come let's get the children and go." Stannis said when his hand touched mine, he could feel it shaking.

"I never thought you would be one for the dramatics, go to bed!" Robert barked and walked away. Stannis immediately pulled me into my rooms bolting the door.

"Are you hurt?" He asked I could see even with my heart racing he was trying so hard not to say everything like a command as he was used to doing, he was trying to be gentle. I shook my head no, but he grabbed my arm examining it and I could see the marks already forming from how hard Robert grabbed me.

"I want to kill him for this!" He hissed. "I should have right then and there, I am so sorry I failed you." He told me, I never saw him so upset.

"You saved me Stannis you have nothing to apologize for, most men aren't bold enough to stand up to him, but you are so much more honorable then most men." I told him. "If you killed him tonight you would hang tomorrow."

"You were right, he ruins everything, just being near him made me a sullen man."

"You are my sullen man." I reminded my hand rested on his chest the beat of his heart seemed oddly comforting to me.

"I won't blindly follow him anymore Elia, I don't care about our blood he is not my family you and the children are, what the seven hells was he doing?"

"He wouldn't let me go, I just wanted to put the children to bed." I said softly.

"I just thank the gods I realized how stupid I was being, I was coming to apologize for my behavior, what if I had not what if I continued being ridiculous I would never forgive myself if-" He started but I shushed him.

"No, don't burden yourself by wondering what if- Stannis the children!" I realized.

"What about them?"

"Aegon and Rhaenys were with me I bet they are terrified we have to find them." I said, and I could see the change in Stannis his anger intensified.

"He did _that_ in front of my children." He growled.

"Later my love we will hate him later we have to go get them!" I said but he stopped me.

"No, stay in here and bolt the door behind me and only open the door for me, I will bring all the children in here where you all will stay until he is gone." Stannis swore. He moved towards me and saw my hesitation and went to leave without his kiss, but I went to kiss his cheek and I saw a small smile.

I did as I was told bolting the door but then I heard yelling and screams, and I had to find my children if it cost me my life I went out the door into the empty eerie hall way and down the stairs, Aegon and Renly's rooms were the closest to mine. Rhaenys was on the other side of the castle and the younger children were in the nursey not to far from the boys. First thing I see is the dead guard, our dead guard outside Aegon's room and my blood went cold, Aegon's door was half open, I moved around the guard to open the door the full way and although Stannis rushed to pull me out of the view, I saw it clear as day the little body mangled not quiet hidden in the bloody black and red blanket with golden crowns.

"Elia, we have to take the children and leave now." He said he covered my mouth to keep me from screaming while I cried. "We have to save the other children!" He told me, but I just thought of every moment in his life in the past seven years of mine. "I know it's hard, but the others could be next!"

"Blanket." I said, and he shook me.

"Elia please stay with me!" He begged but my heart was pounding so hard I could barely here him. There was an ache inside of me so strong I felt as though I was the one who had been stabbed.

"The blanket has crowns on it, and it's red and black. That was Aegon's blanket." I said I would never forget the blanket he was wrapped in when the maester put him in my arms and now I could only see it covered in his blood.

"That doesn't matter, Elia please try and focus I don't know who is doing this or who might be next!" He told me.

"But Cersei Lannister took that blanket from him years ago before we left kings landing." I said softly, and Stannis cursed. I just kept seeing my poor poor boy who I failed. We heard foot prints and Stannis got out his sword and pushed me behind him.

Davos stepped around the corner. "My lord your hand it's bleeding!" Davos said and then noticed the guard.

"It isn't my blood Davos, it's my sons, Aegon died." He said, and I realized Stannis was crying.

"Take Elia and get the other children, use as few men as possible, I need you to smuggle my family to Dorne." Stannis said safely.

"You must smuggle us to Dorne." I said before looking at Stannis, the children will go with Davos, but I won't leave without you!" I told him softly.

"Fine, we meet where we met Davos." He said "I need to get things to sell."

"Go to our room, move the rug back and move the squeaky board." I told him, and he didn't bother to ask.

Davos kept me moving my hand clasped my mouth while I silently balled. Renly wasn't in his room he had to be downstairs with Roberts men. Once we got to the nursery, we found Shireen and Orys there.

"Last I saw Edric was downstairs on the lap of the Kingsguard, we will have to leave him and Renly, but Robert won't hurt them." Davos said. I had Orys in one arm and I had Shireen holding my hand, so Davos could swing that sword if he had to.

We went as quickly as we could to Rhaenys room I could barely breath and when we got to her dark bedroom she wasn't there. "Rhaeny's?" I called quietly to see it they were hiding Davos turned over her bed searched her armoire and looked anywhere she could hid, until he started staring at the chest as the end of her bed.

"She could not fit in there." I told her.

"No M'lady." He said softly. "Not alive." It was the only thing we hadn't moved he went to it I had to turn away as he opened it." She isn't here." He told me I was relieved, but my daughter was still lost, and my first-born son was dead!

"We have to find her." I said.

"I am going to take you and the babies to the meeting area." Davos said. "Then I will keep looking." He promised we went back into the hallway and Mayra was there.

"M'Lady I was looking for you I have some fabric you will like." She said.

"Not now Mayra." Davos told her.

"This is about the Lady Baratheon Davos, please come with me."

"Perhaps we can look at it tomorrow." I lied as we headed past her.

"It's beautiful brown fabric." She said following. "It gets prettier every day." She said making me stop.

"No time for delays." Davos reminded. "Mayra, I want you to get horses and take the boys home now!" He told her.

"I've never seen royal purple…in fabric like this!" She tried as guards past us. Davos sighed we had been spotted and someone could tell Stannis where we were late in the night, they would probably call it conspiring.

"This fabric, it belongs to me?" I asked starting to get an understanding of what she meant in my grief I had not understood before.

"It most certainly does." She said.

"Rhaenys." I whispered to Davos who seemed lost at her rather bold hints.

"Take me to it immediately." I told her, and we hurried she scooped up Shireen and it made it much easier, we held the children's mouths carefully as we heard Roberts loud boorish laughter and quickly hurried down a flight of stairs and then acrossed the floor to get to Mayra and Davos's rooms. She knocked on the door three strong knocks and then two softer ones and her son Dale opened the door after a few moments once we were in it looked as though Dale and Allard sealed the room with furniture they could find. Rhaenys had been waiting on the bed and ran into my arms. "We are leaving tonight little one, I cannot tell you where, but you must be very quiet." I told her. "I am so very proud of you going to find help my strong girl." I told her

"What about Balerion?" Rhaenys asked.

"I am leaving to sweet girl and we will take Balerion with us, he will have his very fill of mice." She promised.

"We have to go quickly." I told Rhaenys giving her Orys as he was lighter and taking Shireen.

"Thank you so much Mayra, I swear if I live long enough, I will repay your kindness." I told her.

"I have one more thing for you!" Mayra said.

"No time!" Davos told her, but she went into a side room and I followed her to see three little cots and little boys tucked into all of them, she went over to the middle bed undid the covers and pulled Aegon out of it where he had been sleeping between to of her boys. His tired eyes looked at me as he yawned. "Everything was ok." He said in quiet relief.

"Yes baby." I cried. "Everything is okay now." I told him I hugged him so tightly as I cried.

"My lady." Davos reminded.

As we ran into the night, I wondered what poor boy met his fate in my sons bed, Mayra had given Aegon one of her sons tattered cloaks to cover his white hair. Davos lead us through the tunnels below the castle.

"I thought you said smugglers could no longer get in?" I asked.

"Yes, I did but out is something different my lady." He promised we found Stannis down in the tunnels Aegon hugged him and Stannis looked at me in disbelief. "Everything is alright now." I told him simply all the explanation we seemed to have time for.

We went into the night with the cold sea breeze on our backs Davos left us for a bit with one of the jewels from the bag Stannis had found and returned to us with 3 horses not fine-looking beasts more like tired farm animals but it didn't matter.

Davos took Shireen onto his lap, Stannis took Rhaenys on the back of his horse telling her to hold on tight, he took off his own cloak to wrap around her. I had Aegon in front of me and I sat behind him holding Orys wrapped in Davos's cloak. Aegon road the horse and I held onto him, at only 7 he was a much better rider then I was, they were not fast animals and Stannis said we had to be careful not to kill them. We didn't stop until we got to the port as the sun rose high in the sky.

Davos went to try and haggle, but I found what we needed. I saw what we needed. The Blackmont crest a vulture with a pink baby in its clutches on a field of yellow.

"ELIA!" Stannis warned but I went towards the boat where men were loading wood they must have gotten in trade for wine or silk. "How fairs your Lady Larra Blackmont?" I asked and the man supervising them came over to me.

"Who might you be to know our great lady." He asked.

"She was once my lady in waiting, what is your name?" I asked Stannis was coming closer protectively, not that he was in any shape for a fight, He carried Shireen in on arm and he was holding Aegon up who was half alseep on his side.

"Oberyn Dalt, what do you mean-" He started.

"House Dalt of Lemonwood, I should have guessed, you were named for my little brother."

"You are-" He started and I shushed him.

"I need you to take me to Sunspear, I will pay you well for this I promise."

"Leave the wood!" He told the men. "We have better cargo, I would be proud to serve you." He said quietly.

"I am afraid there is quiet a few of us and no one must know we are leaving." I told him.

"I would die for you princess." He said, and I saw Stannis roll his eyes.

Me and the children went to sleep happily in the straw below and Stannis watched over us though I told him it was not necessary. Stannis was not used to such Loyalty and did not trust it.

I patted the hay by me. "Come lay down." I told him he nodded keeping his sword in his hand.

"Thank all the Gods I don't believe in." He muttered looking at Stannis, he touched my face. "I'm so sorry Elia, Robert is a fool and I feel ashamed to have ever followed him, it's a man's duty to serve his family and you are my family." He told me.

I smiled Robert was a fool he never knew when he paired the two of us whom wanted nothing to do with one another that we would escape him once and for all. I looked at my son I was so happy he was alright, but I knew in my heart it was not his destiny to be slaughtered in his bed. He would one day be the sixth of his name.

"Stannis if not Aegon- "I started thinking of the child in his bed murdered with my sons' blanket.

"It's best not to think of it for now." Stannis said simply. "I am sorry for how I behaved last night." Stannis said very properly making me smile a small smile.

"I had forgotten our row in all of this chaos, I don't care if you aren't affectionate Stannis you protect this family, you belong to me, and here we are sleeping next to each other like always."

"You just always have to win." He teased. Poor Stannis was trying to keep his eyes open and he was joking he had to be exhausted. "Rest my love." I told him sitting up. "Let me guard the family for a while." I told him stroking his back gently he was asleep with all the children soon. "I would die before I let them hurt any of you." I whispered.

* * *

 **It could have been a lot worse, but I cannot promise it will get to much better. Thanks for reading!**


	14. Chapter 14

**I love writing these two! There is not a lot for the children in this chapter but I promise for some more on them later. I have always wanted to take them to Dorne since the beginning I just didn't know how we would get there. Thank you for everyone who has followed and favorited the story. Thank you guys so much for telling me what you think of the story comments make my week I rarely write back but I do light up when I read them so thank you! Thank you guys for reading and please enjoy this chapter and leave me a comment letting me know what you think!**

* * *

I watched the children play in the water gardens and tears whispered down my face, I had waited along time to be home, I was happy to unite with Doran and his children but I longed for Oberyn who was in Essos and was sent word of our sudden change of luck, I hoped he would return soon, he had somethings that belonged to me and I was anxious to have them.

Rhaenys looked right in place with her cousins, princess Arianne was hardly a little girl anymore but Rhaenys was very persuasive and convinced her and some of Oberyn's girls to play with them. Aegon looked out of place with his white hair pale skin and purple eyes as he splashed the girl and ran as they chased after him. He looked out of place among all the children of the water garden he looked like he was from a time long since passed and it was my job to bring it back for him. I long dreamed of watching Aegon and Rhaenys play in the Water Gardens and I had no idea I would have Shireen and Orys as well. I never let myself even dream of having more children and my heart was heavy for Renly and little Edric but Stannis kept telling me Robert wouldn't hurt them, but our family wasn't whole without them, and without Jon, I wondered about him too, I would never be allowed to see him again if we lost this but maybe not even if we won, Eddard was a sympathizer not a supporter and he certainly had not sympathized enough to return any raven scroll I sent to him.

Doran came up to me. "Robert is a fool, in his idiocy and arrogance he has given us one of his best commanders surely his best man at sea there isn't a fleet your husband has set out against he wasn't destroyed." Doran said the Greyjoys beat Tywin Lannister but not Stannis, Tywin had been caught unaware but if they had tried to burn Stannis's ships at anchor he would have sent them to seven hells, Robert gave all credit to the Targaryen fleets destruction to the storm, but Stannis was in the same Storm with his ships and he had not lost one, not the most glorious battle fighting against a woman giving birth to a babe so the storm was a pretty dress for an ugly truth, my husband died the capital was taken, we laid prisoner, and Stannis Baratheon destroyed the fleet that should have came to rescue my son, I sometimes forgot Stannis and I were ever on opposite sides since we had been so good together for so long, but Doran had not and may never. Doran was quiet for a while and finally asked what he had wondered since he had gotten here. "Do you love him?"

"With all my heart, our son was born from love, he is so very loyal, that's why Robert took him for granted he always had Stannis and thought he always would."

"How loyal is he if he left his older brother?" Doran asked his wise questions usually delighted my curiosity but at this question I just gave him a quick glare before returning my eyes to my children.

"He was very loyal, to me." I told him simply with slight anger at his questioning my husband.

"It must be love, the way you jump to his defense, I'm glad, people need love in times of strife." Doran said we both must have been Starring at Aegon he would be 8 soon, he would play rough with the other boys like the Davos boys taught him but he was so gentle with little Orys. Aegon was soaked when Oberyn's daughter caught and dunked him and his wet silver hair went to his chin and his purple eyes were lite up with child like wonder as he laughed.

"Dorne will fight for it's king, and we are not the only ones, a spider works in the dark for you, he even secured the Tyrell's." Dorne said quietly.

"But Dorne and the Tyrell's have failed before." I reminded. The Vale was behind the throne and the Lannister's married to it neither would ever help us. We did not know of the Stormlands, if it were a dog whom would it come to Robert or Stannis? My husband had many grand attributes but being a man with many friends was not one of them. I doubted Eddard would stand with us, but I had hope he would not stand with Robert he would not let him kill Jon's brother and sister, I prayed so anyways. The iron islands or what remained of them were in no position to fight after they were crushed, but they did love a good brawl, so it was not impossible, but why would they side with us and even if they did it would not be nearly enough.

"Oberyn returned to Essos, he has amassed his own army, besides the small folk will want a Targaryen king."

"I doubt the small folk care, it will be easy for Robert to scare the people of a foreign army." I told him softly. He smiled rummaging in his pocket and handing me a raven scroll, it was sent from Jon Ayrrn but to a reach lord and had to be intercepted. "they don't have all the friends they used to." He said.

I dropped the letter as I learned of their fate. "Those poor children."

"They were the product of incest between the queen and her brother." Doran reminded as if a comfort.

"They were still children, he killed children he had been raising as his own what will he do to mine if we are caught!" I asked I sat on the closest bench before my legs gave out.

"The youngest was only a babe born in her prison cell, but it was born with blonde hair. My spies told me Robert went into a rage, they had been told the king was going hunting but they were miss informed and the king found them together, what they did was terrible, what crime did your children commit that they were to be murdered in their home, Aegon in his bed? They were born Targaryen's and a pretender could never be safe with them alive." Doran told me.

"He would kill us all." I said breathlessly Doran sat next to me.

"Not all." He said. "Renly has not been named his heir."

I laughed. "Surely not Stannis?"

"No not Stannis, your boy Orys, he plans to kill as many of us as he can and take your baby boy as his heir, he won't have to marry another woman he despises and he can raise the boy however he wants."

"No! I won't let it happen and he won't murder Rhaenys and Aegon, we have no choice but to win Doran." I said and grew nervous when he smiled and fished out another scroll.

With a glare I took it from him. "What else are you hiding?" I asked but was shocked to see the unbroken lion sigil.

"It's for you." Doran insisted.

"How do you know?"

He gave me an easy look he never got half the credit as Tywin Lannister but my brother was so very clever too he just wasn't as vicious or famous. I opened it carefully.

 _Robert is spreading lies about our strong old families to destroy them, a wedding should take place to secure our new-found friendship, convince your brother his daughter will marry me after the war and be the mother of the next lord of Casterly Rock. Act quickly before you lose your children from his lies like I have. A man who murders his own children can not be trusted._

 _Tywin Lannister_

"He thinks I will convince you to marry your 15 year old to him! He is an old man!" I gasped I looked at Arianne splashing around she still had the face of a young girl.

"An old man who is out of heirs and needs allies. " Doran said simply.

"He has another son, the sweet little dwarf boy." I said remembering holding him when we went to the Rock lifetimes ago.

"He will surely set him aside for Arianne's children, we will be sure of it." Doran promised.

"You are considering this?"

"Women marry older men all the time sister, besides you were once almost betrothed to Jamie or Oberyn to Cersei."

"And Tywin did not think we were good enough." I reminded.

"That was when you were the unhealthy daughter of the Dornish princess, now you are the king's mother and queen regent, he's only settling for my daughter because you are married." Doran told me simply.

"Another way Stannis has saved me." I mused. "Please tell me you won't do this to your own daughter?" I asked softly.

"You were in two arranged marriages you represented your house with honor in grace in both, one gave you Rhaenys and Aegon who you love and the other gave you a man you love, or at least say you love?" Doran started trying to convince me but then he finally asked the question he had been holding back since we got here. "That cold, serious, frowning boy?"

"I do love him, Stannis is not a man with flowery false words like Rhaegar, he doesn't write me songs or pick wild flowers, Stannis swore the day we were married when we wanted little to do with each other he would never forsake me or slander me and he's a man of his word. He has protected my children and I time and time again, he left Stormsend his home all he ever wanted for me." I told him.

"Honorable but not a great love story." He said simply, I was kind not to mention his wife was along way from here.

I smiled lightly. "I would not say that, Stannis may not be the poetic type, but he shows me his affection, my Stannis is a man of action." I said softly, I missed Stannis in that way we had not been together in that way since before we left Stormsend, there was a war coming, and Stannis trusted nobody with our children he liked them to sleep with us in our bed at night no matter how many times I told him that they were safe here in Dorne. My heart weighed very heavy still with the boy who died in my sons' bed, I wanted to know who he was, who died in my boy's place.

"If you can fall in love with Stannis Baratheon your greatest enemies' brother who's to say Arianne won't be happy?"

I would never believe my little niece to be happy with Tywin, but I supposed I still had time to argue on that front even though the point seemed moot.

"Robert though Stannis would be the perfect jailer for us, he never imagined we would fall in love, now Stannis is with us."

"He seems like horrendous company, but he is a tried military leader and a sailor that put the Greyjoys to shame." Doran teased.

"FATHER!" Shireen called out and we turned to see him he refused to wear Dornish robes and my poor husband looked like he was burning up.

"Your army does not know discipline." He said simply to Doran.

"Husband, my brother is the Prince of Dorne." I reminded.

"Prince, your men have no discipline." Stannis said again

"Stannis please." I asked him as Rhaenys came up.

"Come play Stannis!" She insisted.

He patted her hair. "I can't play right now Rhaenys I have to focus on keeping you and your siblings and mommy safe." He told her he was trying not to snap at the children even though he was pulling himself every which way to be prepared. I saw the dark circles under his eyes he had slept less then normal which wasn't much to begin with.

"You can discuss this at supper, we can discuss much at supper, come with me husband." I told him.

"We need to prepare for an invasion from the northern-"He started as I pulled him away.

"You need to rest, or you won't be any use to anyone for much longer." I told him, I had bread and fruit brought to him while a bath was prepared.

"Must you wear all those layers?" I asked watching him undress he was very handsome my young husband.

"Must you watch me like I'm one of the children who won't bath unless they have, they are forced to?" he asked, he said children but Aegon and Rhaenys loved hot baths and Shireen was never stubborn in anything she did. He meant Renly and Edric but he did not say their names he knew I hated that we left them to Roberts mercy, that I worried about them every day.

He must have noticed he knelt down in front of where I sat on the edge of the bed, he cupped my face in his hands. "Robert can not afford to look like a monster right now." Stannis promised he kissed my head and wiped away a falling tear.

"They are my sons as much as Aegon, as much as Orys, Robert is a monster he killed a newborn babe!" I reminded him.

"Its brutal, but the children would have had to have died for Aegon to be safe on the throne and you know it, better on Roberts conscience then yours." He told me simply and I hated to think Robert did us any kind of favor by murdering those children.

"I want you to be Hand of the king." I told him. "I know Tywin will expect it but-"

"Why would Tywin?" He asked.

I couldn't conceal my discontent; my hands ran over Stannis's bare chest. "He needs a wife after what happened, and he wants an alliance, just like the Stark, Tully, Ayrrn, Baratheon alliance, sealed with marriage. He wants Arianne but he is willing to wait until after we have won." I told him.

Stannis Scoffed. "So if we lose he can separate himself from us and if we win but I die in battle or my throat slit in my sleep or Jamie Lannister Stabs me in the back he can get the real prize, you."

"I know I will be the king's mother but let's not over step darling, I'm hardly a prize, I have never been a great beauty and now I am old at 8 and 20, and I have bore three children which has left many marks on my body and unlikely to bare anymore children." I reminded him, but his eyes didn't soften and I wanted to laugh at how jealous Stannis looked.

His hands fondled my stomach gently. "I like the lines they are war scars that remind me you gave me three children I adore, I think your beautiful and intelligent and young girls are so annoying." He grumbled making me laugh.

"You think everyone is annoying." I told him. "You need to bath." I reminded him, but our lips were dangerously close together.

"We could get dirty first, properly." He told me leaning in, but I pushed him away. "Bathtub now." I reminded he scowled his disappointment but pushed the matter no further getting up and taking his pants and boots off getting in the tub, but I saw his face soften when I got up and in one movement undid my Dornish dress.

"Somethings are better here." He mused which made me feel very triumphant indeed he did not like our spicy food, he did not care for the great beauty that was Dorne, he refused to wear the robes and he even hated how Dorne ran his court.

"Finally I thought you would not like a thing about this place, I told him lowering myself into the water and onto him he groaned in pleasure his hands grasped the sides of the tub as I moved up and down on him, I moved a soapy a crossed his chest trying to get some cleaning done but after a while Stannis grabbed it throwing it from the bathtub and pulled my chin in close to him and our lips met in rough passionate wanting kisses, Stannis usually isn't one for much kissing but he kissed for so long our lips bruised. His hands messaged my breasts making my head lean back and me arch into him and he groaned pressing firmer against my breasts making me moan.

"I love this place because it is apart of you like Stormsend is apart of me and they're isn't a part of you I could hate." He told me making me lean in to attack his lips again while speeding up my movement.

I was heavy of breath my arms wrapped around his neck and my head laid on his chest as I tried to catch my breath, but my health had been frail of late and I tired easily, Stannis's hands went to my hips when he saw my strength was leaving me and continued our pace. I tried to make out apologize in between blissful noises.

"You have nothing to apologize for my love." He told me planting messy kisses along my hairline. "Stannis!" I shrieked as I came from our long middle of the day bathtub rendezvous, one of his hands gently rubbed my back.

"You should rest." He told me softly.

"Not until after you feel release."

"Are you sure?" He asked, and I nodded deviously.

He gently moved me to lay on my back in the tub so I was across from him but less gently and splashing water about the room he got on top of me making me giggle as the water went everywhere, he moved my legs how he wanted them before pushing into me his pace was not slow and leisurely like mine had been I clawed at his back and pit his chest to keep myself from screaming, I came again and never felt such a climax as then when we came together at the same time, Stannis let us ride out our orgasms before pulling out. He pulled me out of the bathtub placing me in the big bed before joining me and there was nothing like our wet bodies tangled together in silk sheets. I was quite fatigued still breathing heavily my eyes batted open and closed while I lazily watched him examine the bruises and red angry bite mark on his chest. "My fragile wife that act half wild when we lay together. "He teased.

I sat up looking at him. "Oberyn used to say our words were a challenge for our-"I started but I felt faint.

"ELIA!" Stannis barked as I fell back against the pillow his arm was around my waist in a second fear in his eyes. "It's alright my love, I just sat up to quickly, I think I will rest my eyes for a bit." I told him softly he pulled me into his chest, Stannis was not a big cuddlier, but he knew I could sleep better cuddled into his chest, my head was tucked under his chin.

"You must try and take better care of yourself Elia the children could not get along with out you, and I…I need you." He told me softly.

My eyes were already shut as I told him. "And here I dragged you up here to care for you." I said softly, no my last baby was harder then I had let on to Stannis and I was pregnant again, I didn't want to tell him he had enough to worry about. "You always take care of me Elia." He said softly I could hear the sleep on his voice as well as we both drifted off to comfortable slumber.


	15. Chapter 15

**Stannis Pov**

Elia was pregnant with my child. I was delighted to have another child she assured me the birth with Orys was easier than either of her Targaryen babes. Sometimes I forgot that Shireen was not Elia's the way she ran to her and called her momma and would walk with her in the gardens. My son was growing big with a thick head of dark hair and blue eyes, a good strong Baratheon with his mother's tan skin, he was beautiful, and his eyes would light up when he saw me like he knew who I was or how much I loved him. I was not bitter that his first word was Momma, it was Edric's first word, Shireen's first word and probably the new babies first word. How could I compete with Elia who was the Mother herself.

I couldn't decide if I wanted another son for Ory's to play with or if like me and Robert they would be to close in age and would fight all the time, and truth be told sometimes I closed my eyes and saw a girl that would be the spitting image of Elia. The thought brought a smile to my lips at my desk.

Unlike other men my family did not stop me from working, if anything I worked harder to keep them safe. I always knew my place as the second son was to follow Roberts lead, but I rebelled against my king because my brother told me he was a terrible man who did not deserve our loyalty, and now Robert had become one. I did not weep for the Lannisters, Elia pitied them, there wasn't a person alive Elia did not want to help, but the queen and her brother committed a crime and paid for it with their lives and that of their children's, they deserved what they got, but what would Robert do to Elia and her children if he caught them? It was the stuff of my nightmares having Elia screaming for me to save them and not getting to them. I had been waking up shouting, Elia seemed to be the only thing that soothed me, though I thought we should not be intimate while she was pregnant that was a foreign idea in Dorne and it was normal for a couple in love married or otherwise to continue having sex in Dorne.

I cannot say I fought her to hard on it, we were lovers before we were anything else, it connected us, it was how I could show her how I felt, it was vulnerable and honest and everything to me.

"Shireen has decided she wants to have a spear." Elia said coming in she went behind me rubbing my shoulders.

"What?" I asked an odd thing for a little girl toddler to want.

"I think she admires Obara." Elia said with a gentle shrug and kissing my jawline. "Stop grinding your teeth my love." She told me.

"I will have to find another way to get my aggression out." I told her grabbing her pulling her onto my lap, she laughed but we both knew I was very gentle with her when she was pregnant. "I like the sound of that. "She mused kissing me her soft hand on my face.

"Wife I'm trying to look at our numbers." I told her. "Later." I promised.

"Mmmh I love it when you call me wife." She told me before biting and pulling on my lip, her hands roamed across my clothed chest pulling at the fabric as if wishing it would just fall away. "Do it again."

I smiled about to when we had a 'joy' we found of being parents. "Mother!" Aegon called she hopped off of my lap before she opened the door tears threatened his eyes, but he was trying to be a man about it, I was proud, and it wasn't my place to pry if he wanted to tell me he would. However, in the same breath I knew Elia would not let him get away with shielding his emotions.

"My love what is the matter?" She asked him she carefully bent down holding her stomach, I smiled every time I saw the small but growing bump growing at her stomach, she got down on her knees fussing with the boys hair.

"When will we see Edric again." He asked.

"Soon I hope, I miss Edric and Renly too." She said she smiled at me. "Stannis is going to save them from the bad king." She said smiling at me. "He has a plan." She promised.

"What made you think of this?" I asked looking back at the numbers I had scribbled down, I wasn't sure I had the numbers to take them back let alone seven kingdoms.

"The winds." He said softly.

"Sometimes the winds move, and the sand and it makes noises, but it is not to bad behind thick walls." Elia said but I knew she worried about those who did not have thick walls.

"It sounds like a storm." Aegon said.

"It's a sand storm." I told him, it was not nearly a bad one.

"Edric hates Storms, he didn't even like the wind blowing, he would come sleep in my room when he got scared, and then I think he just liked to sleep in my room with me because he started to come every night." Aegon said I looked up in horror the sweet boy was smiling not knowing what he had all but told us. Elia let a painful gasp slip her lips before she clasped her mouth over it.

"Mommy what is wrong?" Aegon asked softly.

"Mommy is just sad too, but she needs you to do something?" Elia said fighting back her tears.

"Anything." Aegon said he was growing into a dutiful boy.

"Will you go to the master of arms and work so so hard at your lessons today, and then go to uncle Doran, I want you to learn all about Dorne and he can tell you all of our history."

"Why." He asked the poor sweet child.

"Because a good king knows his land, quickly go." I told him, and he scurried off Elia was already crying as the Door shut.

"Damn." I cursed softly. I smacked the papers off the desk, he tried to have my son killed in his bed and he killed his own son, stupid and careless and the worst part was he probably cared so much less then Elia did who had not moved from her knees for this poor dead bastard boy.

"Is there anyway he could have survived?" She asked softly.

"We both saw a dead boy in that blanket." I told her, in the dark it was hard for us not to tell it who it was and we were Aegon's parents an assassin in the night would not think twice, I could see Robert telling him to kill the boy with the Targaryen kings blanket just so he could sleep better at night. He would pay for this, I thought or maybe I hoped, I wasn't sure anymore.

"Elia are you alright." I asked as she got very very still and seemed to turn pale, a horrible time for child sickness but it did not bother to wait for a good time it would seem she had been sick for the past four mornings.

No answer rang from her lips.

I got up going to help her off her knees when she cried out falling down on all fours I caught her as her knees were giving out pulling her into my arms holding her tightly as she cried as she tried not to scream but she was in Agony. "NO no no!" She cried.

"I'm sorry." I said softly into her hair I was sure she did not hear me.

"My lady-" A handmaiden said coming in to see what was wrong and she barely stifled her screaming.

"GET THE MAESTOR!" Elia cried her breaths were labored and painful the tears feel freely.

"A maestor cannot do anything love." I said my head in her neck but I saw as she held up her bloody hand I looked over her to see the blood pooling at her dress and I realized I could feel it against me but I just held her tightly as we lost our baby as I had to listen to her screams and pain as the Maestor came and did next to nothing I shed more tears then I had my whole life long.

I was still stained with my babies blood after it stopped and me and her ladies cleaned her up with bowls and towels before putting her in the bath, she was not strong enough for it her handmaidens put her in a clean night dress and I carried her to bed and watched her while she rested, I had not time to change my clothes I had to take care of her.

"I lost the baby." She said softly as she woke.

"Yes." I told her no point in denying it.

"Edric is dead." She said softly her face was stained red with all the tears she shed for that boy.

"It seems likely, yes." I told her she shut her eyes trying to stop the tears.

Servants started to come in.

"Not now!" I barked, and they scurried away.

"What are they for?" Elia asked.

"The Maestor says you need to eat something what would you like?" I asked.

"Stannis? You are my honest husband don't be coy now." She said she tried a weak smile but could not hold it as the tears stayed down her face she was so pale and could scarcely move, Rhaenys had seen and asked if mommy had her baby because apparently she looked like this when she had Orys, I should have known she was lying, I knew her tell was looking away but I believed her because I wanted to believe her. I put a guard at the door to keep the children out I did not want them to see their strong beautiful mother like this.

"They were getting my things Elia, you could have died, I know your last pregnancy was harder then you said it was, I will not risk impregnating you again." I told her.

"No!" She said softly she was to weak to do much more then protest.

"I cannot lose you, Aegon cannot lose you, Rhaenys, Shireen, Orys, Renly, the god damn kingdoms need you as regent! I love you too much to put you in danger, its best we don't." I told her softly.

"But we can always-"She started.

"Elia, I don't want to fight, I cannot fight right now I don't have the strength." I admitted.

She was quite for along time before she used a good amount of strength to roll over.

"Go away Stannis, please just go away." She whimpered.

I walked out of her chambers the guard moved for me.

"Go get me a change of clothes and have some servants bring the princess something to eat, have them ask her brother what she likes to eat when she is sick." I said it occurred to me that my fragile delicate wife has rarely ever been sick around me, the foolish lovestruck boy inside of me like to think she felt better with me then with Rhaegar because I loved her more but I knew it was not, it could be a thousand other things but not that, this wasn't like those stories Shireen and Rhaenys liked for me to read for them at night, no this was real life and it was cruel and a boy Elia raised was dead, our babe died before it lived, I had lost a part of my relationship with Elia to save her life, and we could all still die anyways if Robert got his way.

I could not do anything about any of that right now, I could respect Elia's wishes, I could make sure she was tended to, and I could make sure nobody disturbed her, I leaned against the door. I had to, if there was nothing, I could do for Elia I would go mad.

* * *

 **Sorry for the sad chapter and I'm afraid it will get worse before it gets better, the next chapter with be from Roberts Pov. Thanks for reading let me know what you think!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Thank you so much for reading! Leave me a comment to let me now what you think. Sorry Robert came out so dark but I really do think the threat of Targaryens brings out the worst possible side of him. So WARNING for dark themes in this chapter! Thank you guys so much for reading and please enjoy!**

* * *

 **Robert's Pov**

"WINE!" I yelled, and my squire took off. The Tyrells betrayed us but that was not a great surprise, I bet if you squeezed their golden roses hard enough they would show the red color underneath for the house that bore them and they would support through in through, Jon Ayrrn told me that Olenna would save her houses neck and leave the Targaryen's high and dry, and Stannis could offer something we must not, I did not know about that but I knew I would squeeze every golden flower I found until I saw red, no pardon's this time, no fancy words this time, this time treason would be dealt with.

My own brother was the greatest treason of all, I was so sick of hearing his name, where are all the ships, Stannis would know, how many adept sailors do we have after the Greyjoy Rebellion, Stannis kept count, how many ships did we lose, Stannis has all those papers, The Stormlands are in uproar without Stannis, Stannis, Stannis, Stannis, nobody ever talked about how Stannis betrayed me, how he picked a Dornish cunt over his own flesh and blood. Jon said I was not appreciative enough of Stannis apparently he needed a sweet every time he did what he was told, but he would still get his, he would remember just like our childhood I was better at him in everything and in everyway and that would include war, this would be the last thing I was better than him at I supposed. Jon Ayrrn said I could not kill him since he was my brother and I would have to jail and then pardon him, so another thing Jon was wrong about.

Crackclaw could fall into the sea for all I cared and Dorne would be punished for its insolence, I wouldn't have to bring it back into the fold if we just burnt the whole thing down until a layer of ashes rested ontop the sand, it would not come to that, we wrote the other houses of Dorne asking who would like to be its new prince, the Martell's would have to end every man woman and child everyone loyal to them and the crown needed a new loyal prince of Dorne, now we only had to wait, Jon said it would scare them but I meant it I wanted it over, the Martell brothers had to be dealt with stabbed and buried and done with, the older one had three children who would have to be smothered in their sleep, what would they grow up to be loyal subjects? The viper had bastards all over Dorne but that could be left to the new prince I supposed, Jon didn't know it but I already sent an Assain to Norvos to kill Doran's wife, Jon said it didn't matter she lived a separate life from Doran but I wanted them out root and stem and every leaf and branch no matter how distant.

They would join the Targaryen's, mercy got me nothing but betrayal last time, it mattered not who killed the Martells but the dragon spawn? I would murder Rhaegars son with the same hammer that took his life, no washing away in the trident for the boy, I would hit at him until his bone turned to dust and his face caved in, it wasn't pretty but the girl had to be dealt with before she learned to spread her legs like her cunt of a mother.

My blood boiled when I thought of her, she would be last after her son's skull was bashed in after her daughters neck broke, after every Martel bastard was stabbed she would be with her precious Rhaegar again, just not right away. Rhaegar raped Lyanna who was rightfully mine by oath and all but my wife, a debt still had to be paid a wife for a wife, only then could she join her white-haired brats in seven hells.

It was dark but necessary and I alone had the manhood to admit it, Eddard Stark did not come at my summons instead he sent me the Raven scroll I crumbled up in my hand and then burned but I remembered it's words.

 _Did you try to rape her Robert?_

Eddard was not a man of a thousand words he had few and they always had a point. Eddard did not understand sometimes things had to be done even if that meant you have to get off of your morals and get the job done in the mud and the muck. He would send his men, the North, the Vale, The Riverlands, Stormsend, Dragonstone and the crownlands, we would crush Stannis and his Dornish sand devils. My squire came and filled up my glass of wine. I thought Jon would be here by now, but I supposed he was to busy running the small council and the kingdom. I decided to wait for him no longer and guzzle down the wine and prepare for bed.

The servants changed the drapery, so I would not be reminded of Cersei, Cersei had her own rooms and I always would go to her if I wanted my husbandly right, but it was seared into my brain the whore fucking her brother on my bed and all the sudden it all made sense. Jamie was cut down trying to protect the products of his incest, he even nicked me good in the leg, cut right through the meat it hurt like seven hells until they gave me milk of the poppy, Pycelle said for a week but I'd been taking it every day.

I knew they weren't mind, I felt nothing in my anger when I through Joffrey out the window, Jon was right for once it should have been handled better now half the smallfolk thought the Targaryen was sounder of mine then their king who threw his son from a window. The girl was handled better, Jon couldn't get her to drink the Essence of Nightshade, but she drank the whole cup for me because she thought I was her father. I felt nothing seeing her pale dead face, she wasn't my daughter.

Not even the baby we had to pull it right from Cersei's arms when she had been caught, she ran right to the baby, Jamie tried to give her time, he took down five good men before he was put down, I stabbed him in the chest myself as he was on his back with labored breathes. Cersei watched her children die before she did herself, she was beheaded on the steps of the Sept of Baelor, I still felt nothing.

I pulled back the sheets. I worried for awhile I did not feel anything at all for a moment but then I realized it was not true, because when I thought of the task at hand, defeating my brother in combat, crushing the opposing houses if we have to raze them, killing the Targaryen boy and girl while their mother watches before having her and taking her life with my bare hands, having their bodies and the bodies of the Targaryen children in Essos and all the Martells wrapped in yellow and black stag cloaks, well it always brought a smile to my face.

My squire busted in with news from Dorne and I smiled again, their bad luck was just beginning but I was happy to know I would be resting dreaming of killing Rhaegar Targaryen or maybe even his son while they were in Dorne in great sorrow, enjoy it Stannis it is only the beginning, he chose them over his real family and now he would lose them.

* * *

 **Yikes Robert, sorry for the downer on Christmas eve but the next chapter will be Doran's Pov and Oberyn Martell will finally grace us with his presence. I hope you enjoyed and let me know what you think! Happy Holidays you guys!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Another short chapter sorry guys! Sorrry this story is going on longer then I thought it would as well. Thank you for reading and please leave me a comment to let me know what you think!**

* * *

 **Doran's Pov**

I was there when Oberyn came to the gardens, I waited for him and was unsurprised when I saw my young handsome brother with a little thing in his arms wrapped up so tightly I could not even tell if it was a boy or girl, and another whose shoulder he held onto, and I could tell under his sand covering was a boy, a first for Oberyn I thought amused unsure if he would love having a son as I did or would find him to be competition he never got from his daughters, in truth Oberyn had a good heart like Elia and loved an underdog, whether it be a girl in a mans world, a bastard, a cripple, or anyone his define sense of justice felt was being treated cruelly by a cruel world. Unlike Elia Oberyn could turn off his compassion with ease if you became his enemy.

"The family snake has returned to the gardens." He told me as he got closer.

"And what do you call the ones you are with?" I asked him simply there was no point in scolding him or trying to shame him this was who my brother was.

"Well I call this one grouchy!" He said patting the boy. "And this one hungry." He said patting the little one he held. "But the world has a different name for them." He told me simply.

 _Bastards_ I thought simply and nodded. "Yes but a cruel name." I told him.

"Yes indeed, I cannot think of something crueler to be in a world like this, then that fate full word." He said pausing with that smirk on his face that practically sang you do not know just how clever I am. "Targaryen." He said he removed the wrappings from the little one first. "Daenerys." He said before pulling off the boys to reveal a crossed young man of 12 with just as silvery hair. "Viserys." He said.

I was shocked I assume they died with their knight, the rest of the world seemed to forgot them as everyone was much more concerned with Aegon and Rhaenys still in Westeros. I was baffled beyond belief, I knew Elia had wanted to save them but Elia had a good heart and blind to the truth that this boy could threaten Aegon, everyone knew sons of the first son come before the second son, everyone except Aerys. Oberyn chuckled he was enjoying me being speechless.

"You…why do you call them grouchy and hungry?" I said finally I sat on a bench and rubbed my temple trying to make sense of this.

Oberyn put the little girl down. "She does nothing but eat, and he does nothing but complain." He said with a laugh.

"You told me you would take me to see my-Princess Elia Targaryen!"The boy snapped.

"You promised him he could see her before we had her?" I asked in a whisper.

"Only way to get him to come with me, she is the only kind thing he remembers, this one would follow anyone with food I think." Oberyn said tickling the girl making her giggle she was very taken with him.

"Now, children you will be taken to your rooms, I will have ladies bring in baths and food and clothes, then you can see Elia." Oberyn told them. The boy seemed annoyed by this.

"Now come sweet boy, if she sees you like this, she will worry about how you have been living, do it for Elia's sake be patient." I said, and he nodded. I gestured to the servants to take the children. "You should get cleaned up too." I doubted the children noticed the blood on the side of their guardian's shirt, but I did, I was just happy it did not appear to be his.

"Parts of the journey were rough, I will after I see Elia." He told me.

"Wait, there is something you should know." I told him standing up slowly he gave me a hand somedays were better then others for my leg. "Robert tried to kill Aegon, he must have told his assassin to kill the boy with the Targaryen blanket and in the dark room the assassin saw no difference between Aegon and Roberts bastard who had the blanket." I told him.

"It is always a pity for children to die, but I do not think I will be sending Robert flowers and sympathy." Oberyn said dryly.

"Elia was raising that boy on Stormsend and when she found out he died she lost the baby she was carrying." I told him seeing the change. Oberyn loved Elia as I did but unlike me they grew up together, they were each others best friends and told each other all there secrets and then they were separated and then years went by with her in danger and we could do nothing but listen helplessly, it almost killed Oberyn his violent behavior had increased he hated nothing more then to not be able to do anything, Oberyn was a lot of things but helpless was not one.

"I will go to her now."

"Wait Oberyn that may not be so easy." I called after him as he was quickly going up the stone steps and I cursed him for his youth and working legs.

"I doubt you will be able to get in!" I shouted.

"And who will try and stop me! Robert Baratheon himself can not part us anymore, not the sea or the sky or any mountain range!" He told me before hurrying off leaving me to sigh and rub my temples.

I believed him, finally Robert could not keep the Martell family apart anymore. I believed that Oberyn would not let sea, sky, or mountains come between him and his beloved sister, but all of those things were very bendable when compared to Stannis Baratheon.


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey guys sorry for the delay, I've been working on a couple new projects. As always I really appreciate you reading and hope you leave a comment letting me know what you think! Thanks to everyone who have given really amazing comments you guys totally keep me going so I appreciate it! Thanks for reading please enjoy!**

 **Stannis Pov**

I looked at Aegon's marriage deal, Olenna insisted on Elia's word for the marriage and nobody else's, the old hag of Highgarden knew my wife enough to know she meant her word, if she said her son would marry her granddaughter, sooner or later it would come to pass. Now it was down to me to take away the burden of things like this so I had read through it twice before bringing it to her, I sat at the side of her bed she had cried so much I don't think she could cry any more, but her breathing was labored she couldn't sleep she barely ate. It was as though she was fading away.

"Sweetheart." I called to her as I sat next to her on the bed, I wasn't one for flowery language, but I could not think of a word that better described my Elia.

She looked at me with lidded black eyes, the eyes that haunted me when ever I saw them, the first time I ever found myself having great physical desires it was while I looked into her eyes.

Her hand softly touched mine. "You look tired Stannis." She said weakly. The poor woman was miserable, she lost a baby and a boy she raised as her own and she was worried about me, I would never quite understand my lady wife.

"Don't worry about me, I just want you to feel better, focus on that." I told her.

"I'm fine." She said softly, I could always tell when she lied.

"You haven't lied to me in a while I think." I told her softly.

"When was the last?" She asked seemingly amused or more so then she had been in a while. I of course thought of her promising me how easy Orys birth was and saying that it was safe for her to have another child.

"You came into my office at Stormsend, after the rebellion, Robert demanded I find out, so I asked you if you knew where Rhaella's children was and you told me you didn't have any idea, I was so in love with you I decided to believe you." I told her, I learned a few secrets I had not known she had from me when we left Stormsend like the jewels she had hide in case she had to run, now Rhaenys wore a ruby circlet Elia admitted she once smuggled into Stormsend around her sons waist, the idea of us being on separate sides was so foreign now, I barely remembered I was forced to marry my beloved wife.

"We were so happy Stannis I hate that you want to be strangers." She said softly.

"Olenna sent this, it needs Aegon's signature and yours." I told her changing the subject, she nodded softly taking the quill I handed her.

"I have sold my son." She stated softly.

I hated giving away Aegon's future as much as she did, but it was for his birth right, still I doubted the Highgarden girl would love him, and it use to not matter to me now having had it I knew of its importance.

Besides who could not love him, he was kind and clever, he was so young, but he knew more honor in duty then most men knew their whole lives. More than Robert, much more.

"Stannis Stay with me." She asked softly pulling at my hand.

"I cannot, I have work."

"You cannot avoid me forever! Are you angry at me, because I lost our baby?" She asked tears in her eyes.

"No, you know I am not, I just cannot loose you in child birth, we will still talk and eat together and raise our children we will adjust." I told her I kissed her forehead but lingered a little longer then what I should have, then what was appropriate. I tore myself away getting up quickly going to the door.

"Just come lay down." She pleaded I stayed still for a moment but I finally turned back to her and she had pulled back the blanket on the other side of the bed inviting me in, I saw the hope in her eyes, I wanted only one thing more then to crawl into bed and hold my wife, and that was to have sex with Elia so that if even for only a moment she forgot her pain, for me to impregnate her without worry for her or my child, just to be able to show her my undying love for her in the one way I was truly able.

"Sleep just sleep." She said softly.

"I don't have time to sleep Elia." I told her and saw her face deflate.

I put the contract on the table. "I will hold you until you fall asleep." I offered, and she nodded. I unbuttoned my tunic, so I would be more comfortable to lay on with the buttons out of the way, that was it I would undress no more.

"You could take your boots off." She said softly as she crawled into my arms. Her head laid on my chest and I realized how much I missed that. She was warm, one of her hands clasped my shoulder the other rested gingerly on my stomach.

"I'm fine thank you." I murmured back to her, I was stiff, and she was so warm and inviting but I supposed that was normal for us. The tiniest moan escaped her lips when she snuggled into me. I was right to change rooms, that simple moan weakened my resolve so much if she wasn't so frail I might have taken her right then.

I was going to apologize and leave but I glanced down and she was already asleep I don't know when the last time I saw her rest so peacefully, I waited to leave because I wanted to make sure she was deeply asleep then I just watched her sleep as the minute ticked away I could watch her sleep forever.

Finally, I got up and carefully straightened myself up before quietly leaving.

I found a man rushing towards the door as I exited.

"The princess is resting, she is not to be disturbed." I said to both him and the guards without thought.

"Step aside." He said.

"No." I said, and I finally looked up at him.

"I am Prince Oberyn Nymeros Martell, move aside!" He hissed the guards moved but I did not.

He resembled Elia slightly he had her dark hair and tanned skin, but his features were hard where hers were soft and graceful.

"Your Princess Elia's little brother then, she's spoken of you often." I told him.

"Who are you?" He said tiredly he was too impatient for pleasantries which was fine.

"I'm her husband." I said simply.

"Baratheon." He hissed simply. "We meet at last."

"Elia will be happy to see you." I said, and he moved forward but I stopped him with my hand which I could tell he was not use to being told no. "When she wakes, she is unwell and needs her rest." I told him simply.

"I have not seen my sister in over seven years, long years where she was out of the safety of Dorne, where she had to worry for her safety and that of her children, where she was taken from one captor to another." He spat like all I was to Elia was her jailer and it made my blood boil.

"So, if you mean to keep me from her now, you will have to fight me."

"I do not want to fight Elia's brother, but I will." I warned.

"Fine, if you win I will wait to see my sister and if I win you will never get in my way again, and if she should want it, you will grant my sister a divorce."

"You are mistaken!" I barked.

He shrugged and smirked. "Then you have nothing to lose." He said.

"Fine, we fight to yield." I growled.

He nodded for me to follow him to the closest courtyard.

"Fetch me a spear, and a hammer I presume?" He mused as his squire went to do so, he was to happy about fighting his good brother.

"I fight with a sword, but I have not used a sparing sword since I was seven." I grumbled Robert out grew it and I worked painfully hard to catch up and refused to use one either.

"We will no be using dull blades." He told me simple and I cursed as he was thrown a spear and a sword was tossed short of me, I dove to grab it defending myself just seconds in time, using my sword to keep his spear from my neck, perhaps he just wanted to kill me. It was simpler then divorce and he wanted to kill Robert and I was the closest grown Baratheon. It was stupid and hotheaded but I believed he was both of those things. I could not tell him how Elia and I were happy together had been for years that she gave me a beautiful son and the love of two more children I never thought to know, but I was trying to defend myself and he was fast with his spear moving around me like circling his prey, he was much faster then me, every time I tried to strick he easily moved away, it was when he struck me in the side I yelled out.

"I LOVE HER!"

"Of course you do." He said simply as he dodged every move of my sword. "She's exotic and beautiful and you caged her and her children she had no choice then to be your whore then to pretend she loved you, but now she is home and she has a choice you will never take from her again." He hissed.

I knew Elia loved me somewhere deep inside me but in that moment his words stung my worse the his spear slicing my cheek.

"You were forced on her, she did what she did and said what she said for her children!" He told me in his thick accent, I could tell he had convinced himself of this to cope but I didn't care I struck at him and he easily fended it off.

I was younger then him but wearing him out seemed fruitless as he leaped and moved around me without effort, but as cocky as he was, I realized how to win.

"You even forced your child on her!" He continued his spear hit my thigh but not as deeply as I think he meant for it, his passion was taking over his reason and I continued to fight him off, but he matched every moved, sometimes he would smack me with the end of his spear it would surely bruise where ever it landed.

"OUR SON WAS MADE OUT OF LOVE, SHE LOVES ME!"I spat back I think he aimed for my chest but his quickness gave way to his anger and I knocked I dropped my sword knocking his spear away it only barely hit my shoulder as it flew away I tackled him to the ground and it became a blur, I remember punching him and being bite and clawed by him, his yelling and curses and struggles but before he could get free I grazed my sword by it blade feeling the blood run from my fingers as I pressed it to his neck.

"Yield" I growled he only laughed but then I heard her scream and I through the bloody thing and got off him. I was exhausted and tried to mutter an apology he jumped up easily and she ran to him and smacked him across the face, I could not believe she would ever hit someone, and I assumed it would be me I had a blade over her brothers through, my legs wavered softly.

"WHAT DID YOU HAVE ON YOUR SPEAR!" She screamed. He passed her a vile still laughing as I fell back onto the dirt unable to stop myself. "It is nothing, like a fleabite." He whined but Elia glared at him as she rushed to me. "He is the father of my children, you had no right!" She barked. "You, go get more antidote!" She told his squire as she got into the dirt next to me kneeling over me.

"Elia." I called out softly my good hand went to her hair without reason.

"Stannis, I need you to drink this my love." She told me softly.

"My love." Oberyn spat and Elia glared back as gently put the vile to my lips and I did as told drinking it until she pulled it away.

"Get him WATER! Get Doran!" She yelled at the servants and Oberyn tensed up behind her. I just starred at her gods she was lovely.

Each of my wounds stung as they were cleaned and given antidote, my eyes stayed closed I could not bring myself to open them, but I distinctly heard Elia and her brothers bickering.

"If he dies, I will never forgive you." Elia said one of her hands softly combed my hair to comfort the painful noises I made as Oberyn's poison burned out of me.

"There was barely a drop of venom on it just enough to make him dizzy, if he dies, he is not a man." Oberyns voice called distantly sounding greatly at ease.

"That was stupid and reckless!" Doran called. "You could have become a kinslayer today."

"He is no kin of mine!" Oberyn bite back.

"He is my husband and I love him! I told you Stannis was different!" Elia yelled she defended me as fiercely as she no doubt would our children.

"Sometimes captives grow attached to their captors." Oberyn snarked.

"Oberyn!" Elia said annoyed.

"Alright! Now I know you love him I will do him no harm."

"I wrote you-" Elia started my eyes opened finally as the pain left, the antidote seemed harder to take then the poison. I sat straight up.

"See he is fine!" Oberyn said simply. "You are not a terrible fighter Baratheon. You need some time, maybe I can give you lessons." He taunted.

"May I remind you Elia found him on top of you with a blade to your throat." Doran pointed out, but I never looked away from Elia who fussed over every wound even as the maestor had bandaged them and told her I would be alright.

"The poison would have dropped him soon." Oberyn said simply.

"Stannis kicked your ass." Elia told him, her accent seemed thicker when she talked to her bothers, she stared at me my hand caressed her cheek and her hand clasped to mine keeping it there.

I couldn't stop myself from in a fluid motion moving up and kissing her soundly.

"Stannis." She said softly with a smile on her lips she only pretended to scold me out, but I could see her delight in it.

"I can't live separately." I told her.

"Good, we will find a new way." She promised kissing me softly.

"SISSY!" A boy yelled running to Elia he looked like Aegon but older.

"Viserys!" She said as she hugged him her warm touch leaving me for a moment but as they embraced and he talked her hand held firmly to mine, and it was the perfect rest to lie their and watch Elia be excited again seeing the boy and the girl behind him, I knew they would never take Edric and our babies place in her heart but maybe they could help mend it, I would do everything in my power to make her happy again.

Oberyn offered me a hand up which I refused out of principal, but I also did not mind terrible Elias loving devotion even while she talked to Viserys, I decided I was happy sitting in the dirt with my amazing wife for a little longer.

* * *

 **Oberyn was a bit of a pickle I know, but I kept writing a boring scene of Oberyn returning more formally and it didn't feel right. I promise the next chapter will have Elia and Oberyns emotional reunion in it and another arrival at the water gardens. Thank you guys for reading. I hope you enjoyed the fight, fighting is not my writing forfeit but I have wanted Oberyn and Stannis to duel since the beginning because I think very few people can fight through the pain like Stannis its kind of what he does his whole life get knocked down and get back up again.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Elias Pov**

I was in my favorite part of the water garden, a forgot area where the vines covered the archway to the court yard and their was only one abandoned pool, I lifted my dress up letting the water his my feet. I heard him walking behind me knowing my brother immediately would find my favorite place in the gardens.

"You could have killed him!" I spat without turning around.

"Come now Elia it was yellow toad poison, we used to put it in nobles wine we did not like as children, they would get dizzy or faint or best of all believe they were seeing the future." Oberyn laughed.

"We were terrible." I admitted with a smile.

"I was terrible, you just loved me, you saw a boy who did not quite fit in in court and taught him all kinds of little games and tricks and for a long time they were the only thing that gave me comfort, Still you could of warned me not to try to do the bucket trick on Doran." He said making me laugh.

"Doran taught me the bucket trick." I admitted making him laugh he could not imagine Doran putting a bucket of muddy water over a door way. I turned to him.

"Gods I've missed you." He told me but tears came down my face and my knees gave in he quickly grabbed me pulling me from the water.

"You don't have to cry anymore." He promised embracing me. "You survived and now you are safe at home." He said we sat at the edge of the pool just holding each other, we who were inseparable who hadn't seen each other in over 7 years.

"You don't understand Oberyn." I gasped out as the tears got thicker.

"I bent I bowed, they broke me. "I said weakly "My poor son died my poor boy." I said I would never forgive the senseless violence that killed my Edric.

"Sshhh." Oberyn soothed. "No not really, Targaryens came to Dorne and our people knelt but their hearts never surrendered, and neither did yours. You did what you did to survive and so that Aegon and Rhaenys would survive, be very proud of what you have done Elia, I am." Oberyn told me.

"I wish you could have met him." I told him softly.

"You've always had a soft spot for bastards and broken things, look at this Stannis Baratheon." He told me as he stood offering me his hand I took it as we strolled through the gardens.

"Stannis is not broken." I told him.

"Robert gave you his stiff, unloved, cold, brother and now he follows you around the water gardens with love in his eyes." Oberyn teased. "He is a good fighter."

"He beat you even as you cheated." I noted making him scowl.

"I've never known a man to take so much beating and get up from it."

"My Stannis has been beaten down all his life by Robert, he can take pain and suffering and fight through it, no matter how many times he's thrown down he gets up, its one of the many things I admire about him."

"So it is love." Oberyn mused.

"Yes, loosing the baby has been difficult, but yes it is love." Elia said. "He thought we should no longer have a physical relationship he is still weary about it, we will see about that." I mused deviously already planning.

Oberyn laughed. "So you will be the one to break this boy." He teased.

"Not break." I assured. "Just bend, to my will."

"The Targaryens talk about fire, yours must be greater." He told me.

"You will fight for my son wont you? You will fight for his birth right?" I asked him.

"I've brought you 10'000 swords. I would die for your boy." He swore. "But the other Targaryen's, they could threatan his came the mad fool did call Viserys his heir over your son." Oberyn warned.

"Let me worry about them, they will be apart of the royal family and I will raise them as my own."

"The boy is almost a man." Oberyn said.

"And he traveled across the world with you to find me." I reminded and he nodded. "Let me worry about Viserys, you worry about Aegon, and you can find away to apologize to Stannis." I told him.

"I will get to know your boy if it makes you happy." He shrugged as we walked to where the children played. Daenerys fit right in with the other children in the water garden, she seemed to cling to Aegon but would play with all the children. Viserys sat on the outskirts of the pool with just his legs in watching them play, he was dressed fully and only rolled his pants up, I assumed he was their to watch Daenerys.

Aegon saw me and climbed out of the pool only to slip and fall backwards in me and Oberyn ran towards the pool as he just sank down but Viserys was closer and jumped in fully clothed pulling him up and swimming him into the shallows, Aegon coughed up some water but was fine.

"You have to be more careful!" Viserys warned. "You are the future of our house!"

Aegon nodded dutifully and I gaved Oberyn a knowing look before chiding my child for not being more careful.

"I'm sorry mother." My sweet boy said.

"It is alright." I said kissing his head.

"Go play." I told him.

"Wont you come Viserys!" Aegon begged.

"Fine." Viserys agreed taking his hand. "But only to keep you safe." Viserys said swiftly he felt he was to old to be playing in these gardens.

"You and Stannis will both train Viserys and Aegon." I told him he nodded.

"I will train Rhaenys to if she should like." Oberyn told me.

"Maybe Shireen once she is older, though Stannis will hate it." I told him.

"Princess, you are needed." A servant told us and Oberyn and I quickly found my brother in his solar.

"Why am I surprised you are both in wet clothes." Doran muttered over reacting we were only wet to my knees and less on Oberyn and we were mostly dry, Stannis had beat us there.

"That is silly of you brother." Oberyn mused.

"We have some men for you, queen regent." Doran told me gesturing for me to sit next to him, he sat in Nymeria's stone chair with the spear and I sat in Mors's with the sun and nodded for our guests to be allowed in.

I was surprised by the men before me, each more then the last. First their was Lord Tarth, then Lord Cole both of the Stormlands, Stannis had told me the Stormlands were all but lost to us, the next to figures were covered.

Tarth and Cole bent the knee. "The Stormlands are yours your grace, your time as the great lady of Stormsend will not be forgotten, it seems many of our wives urged us to support you after all you did for them while the men were away." Tarth told me I smiled softly.

"I only ever did my duty as your lady and was lucky to follow the lead of such a great Lord of Stormsend." I told them so Stannis would not feel left out. I turned to the other to men after Tarth and Cole arose.

"Take off your coverings." I commanded, at my words the first one did without hesitation revealing Ser Barristan Selmy.

"What are you doing in Dorne?" Doran asked.

"I came to serve the king." He said simply.

"I thought you bent to the usurper." Oberyn hissed, after years of ruling he was still the usurper in Dorne.

"Robert was a good man and a terrible king, but milk of the poppy has melted his mind, he talks of madness."

"What madness does he speak?" I asked and Ser Selmy looked worried like he knew the horror of the answer.

"The explicit deaths of your son and daughter along with many others your grace."

"What does he say of my children?" I said trying to remain strong.

"Your grace you do not-" He started kindly.

"The Regent of the true king has asked you a question!" Doran said simply.

"He talks of crushing the little kings bones to dust with his harmer, strangling the girl, killing every Martell and rapping the regent." He said and their were many gasps of horror and angry noises. Stannis strong hand touched my should the only thing keeping me from fainting. Oberyn howled and cursed but Stannis only whispered to me that he would never let any of that happening.

"He has already started killing Martells." Doran said making us look at him. "I received word from Norvos this morning, my wife was murdered." He said and their was pity in his voice poor Mellario did not deserve her end who did only for relation to us.

"He will not kill Aegon or Rhaenys not while I live!" The other cloaked man hollered.

"Take off your hood ser." I said again.

"I am here for Aegon I answer to the king."

"You will not see my son until I know who you are and if I can trust you." I told him.

Finally he did, I looked right into the eyes of Jon Connington Rhaegars dear friend who was banished by Aerys after he lost to Robert Baratheon.

"Princess." He said simply.

"My lord." I said simply he knelt down.

"I swear myself to king Aegon Targaryen, if he would have me I would like to join his kingsguard, I will protect him with every breath and will not fail the son as I did the father." Jon said his pain was real just as his commitment. I nodded to the servant to let Aegon come in and all four men knelt to their king.

"KING AEGON SIXTH OF HIS NAME!" Jon Connington called out and the others hailed him as well.

After I named both Connington and Selmy to my sons kingguard Oberyn and Stannis followed after me as we left.

"You cannot trust Connington, he never thought you were worthy of Rhaegar!" Oberyn hissed and the idea made Stannis scoff. They were blinded by their love for me.

"I doubt any woman would have been enough for Rhaegar in Jon's eyes." I said noticing at least Oberyn understood what I was saying about Jon's love for Rhaegar.

"He will protect Aegon with his life." I assured.

"We need to move, we need to kill Robert!" Stannis said.

"Easy, Robert is hated as a kinslayer, do you wish to be as well?" Oberyn said simply.

"I don't care what men think of me, Robert threatened my family and he will die for it." Stannis said simply.

"I see why you like him." Oberyn mused.

"Tywin wont march yet, he is our north most force and does not want to be crushed between Kingslanding and the knights of the vale." I said simply. The three of us looked over Doran's war bored.

"We cannot stop the vale, Tully could but he wont break faith with the Starks and Jon Ayrrn, their married together." Stannis said.

"I could sail a force to the Riverlands." Stannis offered.

"Or I could." Oberyn said getting a glared from Stannis.

I closed my eyes. "It's dangerous." I told them.

"We are both fully committed to the cause sister dear." Oberyn reminded.

I grabbed a quill and parchment turning away from them. "Sorry Eddard." I whispered softly I felt though I was betraying him but I was also protecting my family and that had to come first. I sealed it before handing it to Stannis's squire.

"This is for Catelyn Starks eyes only." I told him and he nodded leaving.

"What did you do?" Oberyn asked.

"Something terrible." I admitted.

* * *

 **I've wanted to bring Jon Connington into this for awhile, war is on the horizon. Sorry for less kids in the story then usual but with all the high stakes and adult things going on I believe Elia would want to keep her children out of it as much as she could. I thought this would be a 20 chapter story but that is no longer the case we might end up closer to 30. Let me know what you guys think so far and thank you so much for reading!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Catelyn's Pov**

* * *

In Winterfell I was surprised to receive a Dornish seal. I opened it out of curiosity and looked at the beautiful hand writing that shattered my entire world or at least how I saw it.

 _Lady Catelyn Stark_

 _You do not know me, you have no reason to believe my words aside from the truth they ring. Jon snow is not your husbands bastard, he is my husband and Lyanna Starks natural son. I promise I bear him no ill will, I love him like he was my own as surely you do. But he is half Targaryen, if Robert knew his love for Eddard would not save our boy. From one mother to another I ask you to write your father and sister to stop the knights of the vale from coming to Kingslanding. I hope if nothing else this relieves you from any hatred you bare for Jon, his existence does not wrong you in the slightest, Rhaegar Stained our marriage many time and Jon is the only good thing to come from any of them. Love him for he is a motherless boy in a world that will never understand him._

 _Princess Elia Martell, your fellow mother._

I fell to her knees. I instantly knew it was true, Eddard never would have forsaken me, not my Eddard, he was just trying to save his nephew and I scorned him for it until I finally forgave him and then I still scorned the boy, the innocent boy.

I felt like a fool, especially as easily as the princess could forgive Jon's existence like I never could, she was a better woman by half. No wonder Jon dotted upon her, when he returned he talked of Elia and her goodness and grace, I first thought the child just fancied the exotic woman but then I thought he meant to shame me by saying how kind she was to Edric Storm and that she said he was her son. I felt so ashamed of my behavior, he was just a motherless boy my nephew by law.

When we heard about Stannis he packed a bag and told Eddard he was going to go serve the princess, I resented his love for her and I resented that Eddard had not left him with her, when he came back I yelled at him that if she was so wonderful why did Eddard not leave the boy with her surely he would be happier with her and I would've been happier without the reminder of my husbands betrayal, but Elia wanted what was best for him even though his existence disgraced her. She was fighting a war and wasted time trying to make sure he was safe. Then I remembered what she asked of me.

"Mommy are you ok." Robb asked I kissed his head before getting up, I looked at Jon hiding back in the door way.

"Come here Jon." I said and he bowed his little head. "Have I done wrong my lady?" He asked softly.

"The snow pile was my idea!" Robb said hastily. He was quick to defend Jon.

"What snow pile?" I asked and watched the alarm in his eyes.

"Go drop it, and not on anyone!" I told him firmly. He did as he was told and Jon started after him. "Not you." I said sitting on the window seal and patted for him to sit next to me.

"I am sorry if I have not been good to you Jon, I swear I will do better, it was never you or anything you did." I promised.

He didn't believe me but nodded softly.

I gave him his first hug from me to his shock. "From now on I swear to defend you as well as my own children and I swear I will." I promised him. I kissed his cheek. "Go play." I told him and he nodded before going to leave.

"Jon, do you ever wonder who your mother is?" I asked him softly.

"I know who my mother is. " He told me loyally. "Lady Elia Baratheon."

"You know she is fighting your fathers friend, don't you?" I asked.

"I know, I hope she wins." He told me and ran off thinking I would be mad at his defiance but I sat in awe of a child's love, I wondered what it would be like if I offered him the kindness the Dornish woman must have. I tried to excuse myself, that she was a women and when Jon was born I was still but a girl, but I was already Robbs mother, and I showed none of the mothers mercy.

I got up going to find Eddard, after searching for awhile I found him under the weirwood tree, I always felt unnerved going their like I did not belong and the Weirwood knew it.

"Eddard, I just received a raven scroll." I told him quietly.

"From Lysa, did she lose the baby? "Eddard asked we were worried about her newest pregnancy after all her struggles especially in the stress of a coming war.

"No, from Princess Elia of Dorne."

"And here I thought she was lady Baratheon." He said but then he got worried. "Why would she write you?"

"She asked me to talk to Lysa and father to keep the knights of the Vale from Kingslanding."

"Oh." Eddard said. "That is an odd-" He started my eyes narrowed I was hoping he would tell me the truth.

"She told me the truth." I told him accusingly. "More then you have."

"May I see the letter?" He asked finally.

I gave it to him.

"She should not have done that, she promised." Eddard muttered.

"So you have secrets you can share with Elia of Dorne but not me! Perhaps you lover her as much as Jon does. He told me today he hopes she beats king Robert, your dear friend." I told him.

"It is not that simple anymore Cat!" He said tiredly.

"That is why you wont move your troops." I accused I was just angry. "Because you could not bare to stand against her." I said with a bitter laugh. "Rhaegar, Jon, Stannis Baratheon, and now you, she must tell me her trick when she comes for my husband!" I bite.

"I will ride for Kingslanding when Robert Answers me!" Eddard told me sternly.

"Answers what? "I asked, he was quiet. "What can you only tell your princess!" I asked hurt.

"I do not want to discuss-"

"With me you do not-" I started.

"She wrote me." He said interrupting me. "She wrote me saying Robert tried to rape her and murder her son in Stormsend but he killed Edric instead." He told me.

I was silent as the grave. "They said Stannis Baratheon killed Edric?" I whispered softly.

"Why? He is a lot of things but not cruel, and he loves Elia he would never kill the boy who calls her mother." Eddard said simply.

"I'm sorry I….I just do not understand why you trusted her and not me."

"I did not want you to get involved it was my secret my burden to bare, I only went to see Elia because she is the mother of Jon's brother and sister, she practically guessed Jon's father's identity." He told me.

"Is it true?" I asked. "Will Robert kill Jon?"

"If he found out yes."

"Then we cannot allow that. We will protect our family just as she protects hers." I told him soundly deciding I was every inch of woman Elia Martell was.

"This is what you want, to declare for Targaryen." Ned asked.

"You are not the type of man who can do nothing." I told him touching his shoulder.

"I will call my banners." Eddard told me standing.

"I will write Lysa and Father." I told him but grabbed his hand.

"So you never…." I started.

"Not once, not ever." He told me and I could not help the pride I felt.

* * *

 **I'm not a huge Catelyn fan for a couple reasons but mainly that she could forgive Ned but blamed Jon, but it was easier to write this chapter then I thought. Sorry Catelyn fans in my portrayal of her offends you. Thanks so much for reading and leave me a comment about what you think !**


	21. Chapter 21

**Thank you so much for reading this story and to all of those who have continued reading it and especially to those of you who always comment on it I would just really like to thank you its just been wonderful! PLease let me know what you think of this new chapter.**

* * *

I wondered about Roberts great shock when the North declared for us. The Riverlands and Vale for once did not join them, they did not want Targaryen rule. The Riverlands tried to stop them from crossing into their land while the Knights of the Vale were moving to Kingslanding. Our own Stormlands, Reach, and Dornish forces were starting to move into place. Stannis would have to take men by ship to the Riverlands and scatter the Tully forces and go with the Northerners to the capital, they will be behind the Vale forces and Tywin Lannisters men will come in front of them, then Robert will be surrounded.

It was a clever plan, but a million things could go wrong with it and I worried.

"What if the knight of the vale turns around while you are fighting the Riverland Lords and you are crushed between to armies." I asked Stannis.

"Then thousands will die." Stannis said simply arm and arm with me as we walked through the water gardens at my request. "Who the hell finds this relaxing?" Stannis asked annoyed.

"You should enjoy spending time with me, we will not see each other in a while." I reminded him.

"Your brother better take bloody good care of you and the children." Stannis warned. Aegon would have to accept his throne before someone stole it. Oberyn would take Dragonstone and we would remain their until it was time for him to go to Kingslanding.

"I thought you were getting along with him." I asked and he gave me a Leary look, Oberyn enjoyed Stannis more then I thought he would and to everyones surprise Stannis at least tolerated Oberyn if not liked him.

"Not anymore." He said so very seriously.

"Well why not, don't make me pull it out of you." I told him.

"He took me to a brothel yesterday." He said making me laugh and wonder why Oberyn would do such a thing unless he just meant to unnerve Stannis or because he was just use to hanging out in brothels. Stannis turned to face me.

"I reminded him that I was married and swore an oath, I would never dishonor you like that!" Stannis swore.

"I know Stannis I was not even worried about it." I promised. "Maybe it's self-indulgent of me but I love that you only ever have eyes for me." I told him leaning up to kiss his lips. I enjoyed the mmhh noise he made as we kissed, after a moment he broke are kiss not wanting to be improper in public, he led me onwards.

"I will always only have eyes for you because no woman could ever compare to you." Stannis said dryly like I was idiotic to think otherwise, and it made me laugh he truly didn't have a poetic bone in his body, he was all honest and duty.

He walked briskly through the gardens he had no idea how to stroll.

"Did you ever think you would love me when we married?" I asked him.

"No, did you?" Stannis said simply.

"No, I was going to run away from you." I admitted.

"I am glad you did not." He told me honestly and I smiled.

"I'm glad to." I told him turning to go up the stairs and back inside.

"I thought we were spending time together?" Stannis asked.

"We are but my under skirt is painfully tight and since we are close to our room I thought I would loosen it." I told him, and he nodded following after me as I suspected it would he was just going to wait at the door. "Come help me untie it." I asked he nodded walking in and shutting the door behind him.

I shrugged off my Dornish dress he was behind me but he hesitated before his hands went to the small of my back untying the small tight knot I laced their this morning.

"How long? Until the War is over do you think?" I asked.

"At least a year maybe more."

"A whole year." I sighed as he undid my small skirt his hands grazed over my back, he was trying not to, but his hands gave him away that he longed to touch me to.

"I will let you-" he started but I turned around to him quickly clutching onto his tunic.

"Don't go." I told him softly.

"I could get you pregnant." He said worried but his eyes wondered down to my chest, I never had large breasts but they always seemed to entice my Stannis.

"I can think of other things." I told him taking his hand leading him to our bed he obliged me removing his clothes as we went over so we were both naked as we arrived to our bed I had him sit down before getting on my knees, Oberyn told me things when we were young but I doubted he would help me with this now or at least he would feel awkwardly about it so I found myself enjoying the company of his Paramore of late and Elliaria had told me all sorts of things a princess shouldn't know. I licked around the tip before putting it in my mouth I heard Stannis breath in deeply his hand went to my hair as I started to take the rest as he tried to keep himself from pushing forward into my throat but it seemed to be a losing battle as he breathlessly called out my name, I was very proud to be Elia Martell of Dorne but my name never sounded prettier then when Stannis said it in the throes of passion.

I was surprised when he pulled me off of him and into his lap before I could protest he was inside of me apparently he could no longer worry about getting me pregnant, his hands pawed at my chest as I rode him I started to get close then Stannis's hands moved to my hips to help me keep up pace as I found release, my body arched and he took the opportunity to suck at my chest but it was not long for him either we were both quickly undone and he fell back so we could lay down.

"I don't want you to go." I told him.

"But I have to, for your boy."

"He is our boy." I told him but he didn't say anything, I knew he loved Aegon but he always said that Aegon was not his son because saying so is a lie and it is disrespecting Aegon's father, not that Stannis had any love for Rhaegar but times like these he felt very strongly about it when he would go off to war because no matter what happened he wanted to know he was Shireen and Orys only daddy. Shireen openly called me mother and he didn't seem to ever correct her. I would have to learn about Selyse, so Shireen could know her I thought but that would have to come later.

"You know I love him." Stannis reminded his hand going to my cheek, sometimes I forgot how young he was because of how he behaved himself. But looking at him now he was young man of 23, he cut his dark hair short because of the Dornish heat but my stormlords stormy eyes always made my heart beat faster. I looked at his muscular toned body his skin and I started kissing at his chest.

"Not yet sated?" He mused, and I shook my head playfully.

"Should I be hard or rough?" He asked with a devious smile reserved for me alone.

"Rough, please." I almost begged.

H flipped us and I was under his muscular arms his hands gripped my hips hard as he pushed into me my legs wrapped around his waist his thrusts were blunt and hard as he stared down as I writhed under him my nails clawed into his back as he thrusted.

"Gods Stannis!" I cried making him chuckle he loved making me scream deciding he was satisfied enough by my cry and biting into his shoulder making him hiss clawing into him until he grabbed my hands pulling the back against the bed and at the same time pulling me off his shoulder.

"Enough of that." He growled. "Scream for me Elia." He thrusted deeper into me harder and I did. "Gods Stannis! Stannis Stanni-ahh" I cried out until I struggled to make out anymore words and just screamed for him as I came against him, but he wasn't close to slowing as his head went into my chest biting and kissing my breasts his grip loosened on my wrists and I pulled at his shorter hair.

"Is Dorne to hot for you?" I asked breathy with each word.

"Your always hot for me." He growled against my skin. As he thrusted into me, he got me to come again before he finished he rolled off of me catching his breath before laying on his side looking over me as I caught my breath it always seemed to take me longer, his hands traced over the marks on my skin he seemed to loose himself a little in our pleasure.

"Are you sore?" He asked there was a little discomfort between my legs after he was rough which he was on such few occasions and usually with my insistence only set in after and it kept me thinking about him and the wonderful work he had put my body through, he minded much more than I did.

"Only a little." I said he kissed down body and licked and sucked at my mound gently, my hooded eyes watched him work my hands were combing through his hair gently as I lazily came for him and he lapped up my arousal with all abandon, when he moved I could see he was hard again it had been along time since we had each other and it seemed our bodies just yearned for each other.

"Stannis please." I whined feeling more tired then needy, but I could not leave him in such a state.

"No, go to sleep Lia." He told me softly. "You look exhausted." He told me.

"Let me give you my affection." I begged him cuddling up against him.

"Would you….do that thing with your lips again wife." He asked with desperation in his deep voice making me smile.

"Of course, my love." I told him he knew he stroked my desire when he called me his wife.

"Why do you like that so much?" He asked me as I kissed down his body.

"I love being your wife Stannis, I love when you acknowledge me as such as your partner, equal, lover." I told him against his skin making him groan before I even got to his cock.

"You are the best wife I ever could ask for." He told me after I had satisfied him, he pulled me up into his arms, so we could sleep together tangled and sweaty and I was in awe Stannis Baratheon slept with me in the middle of the day he was rarely good at rest but I fell asleep to the sound of his heart as he slept his arms wrapped around me and my last lucid thought was thanking the Gods for Stannis Baratheon.


	22. Chapter 22

**This chapter was longer with more fluff and lemon then was expected but I maybe getting sentimental here at the final stretch of this story, This chapter is from Stannis's pov. I hope you enjoy it let me know what you think! I have beeen gettting some absoultely fabulous comments and I wanted to thank everyone who takes the time to write to me about the story it makes my whole week! So thank you for reading and please enjoy!**

* * *

In the morning I looked at Elia asleep in my arms, I wasn't surprised she was sleeping so soundly against my chest, yesterday we were like a squire and a maid besotted with each other looking for any opportunity we had to have each other even in the middle of the day. Elia even suggested something during the feast, but I refused to take the chance of shaming her in any way, besides that was what bedchambers were for I liked to hear her yell and scream as I had her not quietly fumbling under a table cloth. Elia was daring like that, people didn't see it because she was so gentle and graceful, and everyone who met her fell in love with her, even me.

She shifted still asleep muttering "You are too tense."

I laughed she was even telling me to relax in her dreams, one of my hands tangled into her dark beautiful wavy hair and the other moved to rub circles against her lower back receiving a little purr from Elia making me smile.

"There were a thousand reasons I loved her, but I was still dumb founded sometimes that she was in love with me. It was by far the greatest pleasure of my life.

I waited until the sun was rising to get up, self-indulgent, wasteful of a day, worth it all to watch her sleep a little longer.

She grumbled in protest as I moved out from under her. "What?" I asked as she muttered something incoherent as I put my pants on.

"I like your hair." She said slightly clearer and I froze when a cold realization hit me that she may not be dreaming about me, maybe she was dreaming about Rhaegar Targaryen and his pretty hair. I shrugged off my discontent, Rhaegar was dead in the ground and Elia was mine, something I had to remind myself of as I kissed her head.

Everything was ready for tomorrow I checked twice now.

I went to find Elia and found her with Shireen. They sat together cuddled up in a window seat, they looked nothing alike besides maybe the black hair but nobody else could be so naturally Shireen's mother, Shireen loved nobody as much.

"You have to sing for your father!" Elia said happily before turning away from the little girl to me. "She sings so beautifully Stannis!" she told me with a graceful smile.

"Go on then." I told her leaning against the wall.

"The fathers face is stern and strong, he sits and judges right from wrong, he weighs our life the short and long, and loves the little children." Shireen sang like any little child would I supposed, but there was beauty to it.

"The mother gives the gift of life, and watches over every wife, her gentle smile ends all strife, she loves her little children." She continued I must have heard that song half a hundred times but I never listened to the words, I didn't believe in the gods, not since my parents died, but Elia was the mother reincarnate.

She sang the rest of the song and Elia clapped and kissed her head.

"Wasn't it amazing Stannis." Elia cheered and Shireen smiled so happy in Elia's praise.

I nodded. "Pretty." I mused.

Shireen got down running to me. "Father!" She said and hugged my leg tightly, I patted her head softly.

"Where is Aegon I wanted to see him." I asked her.

"In the water gardens, we were just going to go down we will join you." She said.

I took Elias arm as she held the hand of my chatty toddler.

"Stannis!" Rhaenys shouted as she saw me, she swam in the gardens with one of Oberyn's younger bastards.

"She is going to be a great beauty, like her grandmother." Elia said.

"Like you." I told her making her laugh.

"Your sweet Stannis but you've always been honest." She laughed taking my hand.

"You're the greatest beauty to me." I told her simply making her smile as she was intertwining our fingers before bringing our joined hands up to kiss the back of my hand.

Aegon came over to us.

"Ladies may we have a moment." I asked and she nodded taking Shireen to the pool, Shireen played in the water and Rhaenys went into the shallow to play with her little sister she was very good with her.

"Aegon look at me." I told him bending down.

"You leaving tomorrow and you aren't taking me." He pouted.

"No, you will leave Dorne soon and go with your Uncle Oberyn, but what is important is that when I am gone you will be the man of our family, you have to take care of your mother, your sisters, and your little brother." I told him.

"What about Dany and Vis?" He asked.

"Sure them to." I told him.

"But…what about uncle Oberyn? Won't he be with us."

"Yes but I don't trust uncle Oberyn with my family I trust you." I told him and he looked proud.

"Especially your brother he is so very little." I told him and I hated leaving my son, I missed his birth and now I could miss Orys whole life. He was so young to loose a father, I supposed he was within an age of Aegon when his father died. I felt like bloody Rhaegar Targaryen was haunting me that day.

Aegon may have the Targaryen look but Aegon was not like the foolish prince his father was. He was clever and with more sense then most, he did Elia pride how kind he was. He nodded eyes full of duty. "I will take care of all of them." He promised. "Especially Orys."

"That's a good lad." I told him. "Brothers Aegon-" I started not knowing what I was trying to say what did I know about having brothers, Robert and I loathed each other, I tried to be good to him but I could no longer look away at his horror. Renly was more Elia's family then mine he loved her, we had nothing in common he was just a child and I was a man. "Brothers are suppose to look out for each other, and it's important for big brothers to be kind to their little brothers."

"I love Orys, he calls me Egg and likes me to hold him, I would never let anyone hurt him." Aegon swore as though it was an oath. "I will never let anyone hurt him. When I am king nobody I love will ever be hurt again" He told me and I smiled, my smiles were usually only for Elia but I loved Aegon.

"You're a good boy, you always have been." I told him.

Aegon smiled. "You're the only one who doesn't call me your grace or my king, even the other children do it."

"I will call you my king when we get you the throne, but you will always still be a good boy even when you sit on the iron throne wont you?"

He nodded happily.

"Good you can go play wi-" I started when I was splashed and looked over at Elia who was laughing.

"Come play Stannis!" Aegon said he took my hands pulling me to the water where he started splashing at the girls Viserys even joined him with other boys but their were far more girls in the pools it seemed.

"I don't think I really-" I started.

"Please!" Aegon begged.

"You have to protect your king!" Visery said I sighed but the next thing I knew still in my boots I was in the water splashing along with them until I finally grabbed Elia she kissed me, both of us sopping wet.

She laughed all the way back to our room as we dripped on the marble floor.

"I cannot believe you partook in that." She admitted.

"I can believe you started it." I told her moving past her removing my tunic and pulling off my wet shirt that stuck to my skin. And in an instant it was replaced with her arms around me her hands played against my chest they moved gracefully like a dance but it was the sensation that had me closing my eyes and a moan escape my lips from behind me she kissed as my shoulder.

"We cannot keep going off in the middle of the day to have sex Elia people will talk." I told her .

She pulled at me and I did as she bid turning to face her. "Let them talk." She said simply leaning up to kiss me soundly.

"We have to go to dinner with your family, we are supposed to be changing." I reminded her between kisses, but my mouth betrayed me fighting for dominance over her mouth happy noises escaped her mouth.

I finally pulled away. "We don't have time Elia." I told her simply.

"We will be quick." She promised as she took off her her dress letting it fall to the floor. "Besides I am cold, warm me up." She asked and I could not say no to her any longer I pulled her into my arms and taking her to bed I kicked of my boots before I crawled on top of her and had to realish the way she looked at me so lovingly, I kissed her lips roughly before paying attention to her delectable breasts getting moans from her, I use to just want her, as quickly as I could because of the pleasure I felt, now whether it was because I'm older or because we have grown so inlove but now I need to make her cry out for me, for her to make all those lovely little Mmmhh noises she does, for her to scream my name. The need for her ecstasy almost trumped my own desires but her ecstasy brought me more desire.

I moved away from her breasts making her whine. As I moved down, I stopped looking at her stomach my hand moved over the white marks left they're from child bearing.

"Stannis?" She asked confused.

"Thank you Elia." I muttered as I kissed her skin. "Thank you for Orys, and Rhaenys and Aegon as well." I told her softly. The only response I received was her hand caressing my cheek. I kissed her stomach again before going to her folds, it was new to me, but I quite enjoyed the pleasure it brought her but also the taste and fell of the sensation, her back arched and hips bucked as I sucked at the most intimate part of her.

"Gods Stannis!" She cried as I paid attention to her mound while my fingers began to move in and out of her. "Stannis!" She cried out again her hands tightened in my hair letting me now she was close.

"I love you!" She told me right before she climaxes, I liked at her arousal finding it intoxicating making her give me more mmmhh noises.

"We need to hurry." I told her she shook her head.

"We are going to be late anyways Stannis, and you will be more comfortable at dinner if you are not this hard." She said grabbing me through my pants making me his.

I grabbed both her wrist pushing them down against the bed. She smiled in anticipation, but I just stopped standing up. "Elia, did you dream about Rhaegar this morning?" I asked a foolish question it was not as if she could control her dreams, but I wanted to know.

She only looked serious for a moment before she started laughing hard, she wiped away tears before sitting up and pulling me by my hand back to her.

"You are so smart and commanding I forget how young you are." She told me making me scowl.

She took my hand in both of hers rubbing it softly like it was some preasious thing. "I have not been married to Rhaegar in almost ten years, I dream about you my love, all the best dreams anyways." She promised.

"I'm sorry that was ridiculous, some stupid comment about like hair and I just assumed." I admitted.

She smiled holding back her laugh. "I do like your hair, it took me awhile to get used to it but I like it short." She told me and I felt so stupid.

"This is your fault, I was not this person until I feel inlove with you, this worried girl." I said annoyed and she laughed again pulling me to sit with her on the bed.

"I think it's sweet, I'm glad you care, and I think it's the tiniest bit hot that you can get jealous." She said kissing my cheek and then my lips a small quick kiss followed by a slightly longer one.

"Elia we don't have time." I mummered against her lips she just unfastened my trousers pulling them down before moving in between my legs my hands heavily petted at her hair as she worked making me howl and growl out for her until I found my release. She licked her lips as she came up, I wrapped her into my arms to rest a moment.

"I never did that with Rhaegar, if that makes you feel better." She told me softly.

I felt an odd swell of pride. "I never loved him like I love you, I could never rely on him like I can you." She told me.

"I love you more then anything in this world." I admitted to her. "Fuck it we will eat later." I said pushing her down getting back on top of her.

The next morning, I woke with a disgruntled sigh. I had to leave today. I kissed Elia before I left to make sure everything was ready then headed off to do my rounds.

Oberyn came up to me . "What?" I asked.

"You are the most bizarre man, I poisoned you and you do not hold a grudge but I take you to a brothel and-" Oberyn started.

"I'm married and I would never break my vows to Elia." I told him simply as I wrote the numbers down.

"I was not trying to get you fucked, I wanted you to meet an associate of mine."

"At a brothel?"

Oberyn shrugged "I do most of my business and pleasure at brothels."

I shook my head disgusted at him of Elia's brothers I preferred Doran he was wise with a good temperament.

"But I will humor you, My lord!" Oberyn called and I looked up as the door opened.

"Lord Varys." I said seeing the man as he fanned himself.

"It's a beautiful country." He said out of breath.

"Made brighter by your presence." Elia said the spider's own line she came in behind him.

Varys smiled at Elia. "You were always a woman of great personal character, pious, kind and gentle, and if anyone would have told me you would have survived this game I would not believe them, it appears I under estimated you. I assure you I always intended to bring Aegon to the throne."

"As it suits you I'm sure." Elia said back.

"Elia signed the contract." I said bluntly not wanting to mix matters.

"Of course, this was about Tywin Lannister, has he sent a marriage contract for Arianne?'

"No he wants it settled after the war." I said and he looked distressed by the answer. "Queen Regent would you be so kind to allow us a moment." Varys asked.

Elia looked at me before nodding and leaving she knew I would tell her if it was important.

"Tywin doesn't want the Dornish princess he was offered a Dornish prince and princess for his heirs and declined them both, why would he accept a third?" Varys asked.

"He needs heirs now desperately and Arianne is young and beautiful and will a bind us together." Oberyn said.

"Why would he just want a princess when he could become the king's stepfather and rule him and the regent, secure the position of hand for himself and he can control the future of Westeros with these children's marriages he would never let a Tyrell beat a Lannister to marrying into the throne." Varys said.

"She is already married." Oberyn said confused.

"That is easily remedied with my death." I reminded. "So Tywin plans to kill me?" I asked evenly.

"As you can see none of this could go in a raven scroll."

"Fuck him we will not let this happen." Oberyn said.

"I'm touched." I said sarcastically maybe Elia really was rubbing off on me.

"If Elia dies in child birth, he controls Aegon all by himself and can marry whomever he wants to have his new children." Oberyn said but shugged. "Besides I no longer yearn for your death." Oberyn said probably the most I would ever get from him.

"I will deal with it. Thank you for the warning." I told Varys who only nodded. There was a knock on my office door.

My family was lined up to say goodbye to me. Rhaenys gave me a seven pointed star she sewed onto a handkerchief and I thanked her for it and kissed her on the head. Shireen did not understand what was happening besides that I was leaving, and she hugged onto me and cried.

I held my son Orys in my arms his Baratheon black hair was thick and getting down to his chin, he was a healthy chubby boy squealing and wiggling in my arms he looked like me I thought with a smile.

I handed him back to his mother. "He is perfect."

"Their will be one more." She told me I looked up in terror, but she smiled with a simple shrug. "It's our tradition you always get me pregnant before a war." She told me with a gentle laugh, but she was close to tears. I pulled her and Orys into my arms.

"I love you, you know that." I told her as I kissed his head.

"I know, I love you too, come back to me Stannis, don't leave me alone in this world." She almost begged.

"Never." I said solemnly.

I then looked to Aegon he had his knights around him for display. He had been doing so well with having to grow up so fast, but he pouted. "I don't want you to leave."

"I left before for war."

"That was for _him_ I can't bare you dying for me."

"No I wont die." I told him. "At least I hope not I want to be there to see you grow into a good king." I told him and he collapsed into my arms.

"I never learned to hawk." He said softly his voice quaked as the tears rose in his eyes." There is still time." I soothed my hand in his hair.

"Remember what I said about protecting the family." I told him pulling away but keeping a hold of his shoulders. He nodded.

"Good." I looked at his guard and Oberyn and Doran and Varys. "I know you are young but remember it is your duty to sit on the throne not anybody else's, never let anybody push you into something that is wrong, and always listen to your mothers advice she is smarter then any of these men." I told him and he nodded he turned to Doran who handed him something and he looked back to me putting on his kingly big boy face.

"Fight bravely and honorably in the Riverlands, my lord hand." He said and handed me the golden hand.

I looked at Elia who smiled weakly before nodding.

I bowed down as he pinned it onto me.

"All hail king Aegon the sixth of his name." I said and the cheers followed and once again I left my family for war.


	23. Chapter 23

**So this is Stannis's perspective on the war. I could have drawn it out for chapters but It seemed more like Stannis to just go over the major points of the war. The next Chapter will be Elia's perspective on the war so it will over lap with this chapter. Sorry in advance and thank you for reading! Please leave me a comment.**

* * *

Elia set sail not long after I did, she wanted to sail to Dragonstone early in her pregnancy instead of later. I wanted to be with them, I knew they were safe and cared for on a ship meant for royalty as their cargo instead of wood like the ship we took out of the Stormlands. They had an army to protect them and a legendary fighter to keep them safe instead of just me and Davos and a handful of Dornishmen. But last time was better because we were together and now my family was far away from me. I had to rely on others to keep them safe which was not my strong suit. I looked out at the water not bothering to turn to Davos.

"How is your family?"

"From the letters they are good. I have a new son I would like to meet." Davos said.

"I know your wife did what she could to support us in the Stormlands, we will show our gratitude." I promised.

"I know, you've always been the fairest man I've ever known. Never afraid to make the right choice but Lady Baratheon-"

"Queen Regent." I corrected.

"Apologizes the Queen Regent has always brought out happiness in you, I had never seen before." Davos said he struggled to keep up with titles as it was without them changing as often as Elia's seemed to. Princess of Dorne, Princess of Dragonstone, Dowager princess, the dragon spawns mother, Lady Baratheon, Queen Regent, and someday the kings Mother. More titles then most people have in a lifetime.

"She brings happiness out of people." I said I knew what he was implying my mood had soured being away from her, but all I did was worry what if she lost the baby and was all alone, what if she died baring the baby and the children were without their mother, what if we lose the war and Robert murders my whole family. All I could do was stew over the uncertainty of our lives.

"You haven't eaten in a day." Davos reminded.

"You and I know I've gone much longer then a day without eating. Besides theirs a kind of full a man feels knowing his children are fulling watching them eat."

"But your children-" Davos started.

"Are so far away from me so lets just get their break their lines and march to the capital, so we both can be with our families again." I told him and he nodded.

We landed by the cape of Eagles in a few months the gates were closed on the twins but Davos and I went in to talk to Lord Waldur Frey.

He had been taken by his liege Lord to the frontlines no doubt to make up for being late to the trident, instead one of his sons was acting lord, I didn't know or care to know which one it was.

"I have easily 4 times your men, 5000 Dornish 20'000 from the Stormlands. If you do not let us cross, we will take the castle."

"Or we could slit your throats!" One idiotic Frey said.

"If I do not return within the hour my men will tear down your castle." I told them bored looking at the Frey who was supposed to be in charge who shook in his father's chair.

"Take him hostage Walduren." Another called and I rolled my eyes.

"My men have orders to disregard my life and take the castle if I am taken hostage."

"And they will risk your life? Even if you commanded it?" Waulders latest wife asked concerned.

"Lady Frey I am not well loved I think most of them would be happy to."

"But he is a great commander, already told them how to go about taking her down."

"Father said not to let anyone cross." The brat in his father's chair whined he was an older man then me but acted like a green boy.

"Do you really want to serve a king who wants to kill a boy who's the rightful ruler of the iron throne." Davos said I wanted to tell him not to waste time trying at morality with Frey's but here we were trying to reason with them which seemed as useless.

"Baratheon's rebelled last time."

"Last time the king was mad, this time the king is mad!" Davos said.

"I am afraid we will have to return you to the south side of the twins." The boy said.

"Fine." I replied we walked out my hand itched for my sword in fear of betrayal, but the son was not the father he didn't have the stomach for it.

"Write Lord Stark." I told my squire as we rode back to our army. "Tell him to keep moving up his lines if nothing else we will pin them between the twins and even if they retreat inside the twins cannot support the whole of the river lands armies. Lord Tarth send scouts to make sure the knights of the vale are not turning the last thing we wont is to get fucked against this bloody castle. I want siege towers and trenches! Ser Davos find me away into that castle."

"Of course, my lord." Davos said dutifully.

"We won't be pulling it down my lord?" A squire asked. It was a good threat by the Twins were useful as ugly as they were. "We don't have to pull down the tower just the Frey's.

Weeks went by and I received ravens from my war camp. Raven scrolls but none telling me of Elia, raven scrolls meant for the Freys from Robert, Raven scrolls from Eddard to me, Raven scrolls from the rest of the Stormlands forces, from the Tyrells but nothing from Elia. We heard they had successfully taken Dragonstone. I found myself wanting to be on that dreary gods forsaken island just to be with her as her stomach swelled to help her run it and care for the children to keep her from any extra worry, but I was here fighting the Freys. Or waiting to fight the Freys we waited long enough they thought we would wait out the war at their frontlines and today we attacked the climb up the ladders was hard but not impossible. The twins were strong but not impregnatable. Taking the first tower only took a day but between us and the second tower was the water tower filled with kill holes for this exact situation incase one end of the bridge was taken. They never suspected me to take defenseless row boats under their bridge and take the second tower. There was no kitchen in the water tower it was served by the east or west tower. It only took three days with no food for the water tower to surrender, cowards had no idea what real hunger felt like.

The Freys spilled everything they knew even somethings we did not asks, some terrible things.

"We have to warn them." Davos said with wide eyes I never thought him to religious, but he kept muttering to the seven after what we heard.

"Send word immediately send half the ravens with word Lord Frey cannot stop them all. We ride immediately but not you Davos." I told him.

"I need you to hang all of the guilty." Which meant almost every man with the last name Frey in either tower. "Don't let anyone try to put mercy in front of justice."

"Surely the castellan of the castle will-" Davos started.

"That's you. I cannot promise you a long reign but I need this castle secured by someone I trust so as of right now, you are the lord of the twins, good luck." I told him he started dropping to his knees, but I pulled him up.

"No time for any of that. Elia's baby will be coming soon, I want you to send word to Dragonstone for them to send word here." I told him.

"To the wars to come!" Davos said.

"I'm sure you and I will be fighting them together." I said bitterly.

"I look forward to it." He said and I almost smiled.

Ravens got to them before we did. 4000 Frey men were going to turn on Lord Tully stab him in the back and blame the Starks a stupid plan but one that almost cost Tully his life. Still Waldur Frey was not a bold man, he had to be assured by someone, by Robert of this plan's success. Robert was probably going to blame it on me to get Eddard Stark back into the fold. I think Eddard knew in his bones Robert was lost but on other things we disagreed.

"Tully turned against us, just because he has came to our side now that we saved his life, his sons life and surround his army does not mean he does not need to be punished." I yelled in Eddard's tent the rain poured outside Eddard had convinced me to stop ridding for the night it was bad out, but I still hated the delay.

"Hoster Tully is my father in-law, he was only doing what he thought was right, he risked his life and the lives of his men to help end the Targaryen dynasty and to put Robert on the throne, we are undoing the work men died for, it isn't black and white!" Eddard said.

"What is right and what is wrong always has been to people like you and I." I told him crossing my arms.

"Once it was black in white that Robert was your brother and your king and Elia was to be your prisoner." Eddard pointed out and I cursed.

"The crown will decide on Hoster Tully once we restore it." I said finally I felt his hand on my shoulder.

"You're a good man Stannis." Eddard said I always wanted men like Eddard Starks approval, now I needed his approval as much as I needed Roberts. I shrugged his hand off of my shoulder.

"What took you so long to be a good man?" I asked looking right at him.

"It's not so simple not black and white Robert was my friend."

"Your friend tried to rape my wife and murder my son in my castle." I bite back.

Eddards mouth opened and closed and a sullen look took hold on his face. "I never thought him capable of it."

"You never wanted to think of him capable of it." I accused I hadn't realized I harbored this grudge against him but I did.

"Aye, I suppose you are right." He said finally. It was silent for awhile and all we could hear was the noise from the camp and the horses and the rain pouring down. Eddard finally gave a sad smile looking up at me. "My boy, my Jon asked when I left if I was going to save the princess. I will have to tell him that Stannis Baratheon beat me to it."

"Don't patronize me Stark."

"I'm not, you stood up to Robert when I did not, you saved Elia who is a good woman who I left in Roberts care after my sister died. You're a better man then I."

I hated myself for feeling a swell of pride at Eddards words. "I was never the type, to save the princess." I said softly. "I think the princess saved me first." I told him what was I living for before Elia? I wasn't happy, was it for duty? Duty to what? The brother I hated. Elia made me really alive before that I was just moving forward.

"It will make a lovely song." Eddard grinned making me scowl.

"Shove it Stark."

It was not until we crossed back over the Twins that Davos gave me a scowl with a large smile.

I smiled two when I read it

The knights of the Vale finally turned their attention on us and would crash between us and the Lannister army but the Ayrrns were not what I had to be worried about. The largest man I had ever seen in Lannister colors charged towards me. He cut my horses head of and I tumbled into the mud. He tried to stomp on me with his horse maybe to look like an accident? Surely even in the chaos of the battle someone saw this giant moron cut off my horse's head. I rolled out of the way before I was stomped on and sliced his horses' leg open, so we were on equal ground. His giant sword came at me hard and fast but he was low and relied on his brute strength and size his swordsmen ship was as sloppy as it was deadly. I started moving backwards up the hill I had just came down. The giant man through off his Lannister Banner so he was just one man trying to kill another, but he did follow me. Fighting downwards against a large man and moving backwards put me at a disadvantage but as I was relying on going up the muddy hill the large man, he was lost his footing and balance and I didn't waist the opportunity stabbing him through the neck. He was not the last Lannister to attack me and after killing a fourth man in red and gold I through of my stag helm an grabbed a simple hedge knight one from the grounding making myself less of a target.

By the time the battle was over I was covered in mud and blood, but I survived as the officers met, I could see Tywin's disappointment through his calm face at seeing me. I could prove nothing, but his time would come.

Finally, there was the decent on Kingslanding us from the north, the rest of the Stormlands and the whole Tyrell Force from the South once we broke open the gates the people surrendered, and Eddard Stark kept Tywin Lannister in check from letting his men pillage the place. We made our way to the red keep finding it open to us. I assumed a trap, but it did not seem like Robert to lay such a trap. We cautiously entered to find that the king and his kings guard, and his city watch were gone. Nobody had opposed us because nobody had been there to oppose us. My stomach churned as I realized exactly where Robert went.

"Elia!" Her name slipped through my lips in horror I ran knowing I was to late.

* * *

 **What a fun ending, sorry everything was going to well for Stannis and in game of thrones fashion I had to do something horrible. Thanks for reading let me know what you think!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Huge thanks to Voodoomarie who is my awesome beta! Thank you guys for reading and I hope you enjoy it! I always love to hear what you guys think especially with this chapter! Thank you so much for reading! Sorry for some dark themes in this chapter.**

 **Elia's POV**

* * *

Stannis was gone and I worried about him while he was away, it reminded me of simpler times, but instead of waiting for very long we got on a ship. Oberyn assured me we would not arrive in Dragonstone until it was safe but we heard no war waging and Oberyn came to get me and my children within an hour of docking.

"He surrendered." Oberyn said simply.

"Who?" I asked.

"The former Lord of Dragonstone, Renly Baratheon, he would like to see you." Oberyn said smiling like everything would keep going our way.

We entered with a massive force and Aegon focused on looking forward, not wanting to be caught looking back at his mother for direction. Though he was a boy not yet ten years of age, he knew he did not have the luxury of being a child, he was a king. He walked in with a regalness that could not be taught.

Renly was 15 now and had only gotten handsomer. He was grinning as he bent down before the boy he had known since he was four, and they painted such a pretty picture my handsome boys.

"A Baratheon bending to a Targaryen's fire. Rhaegar can rest easy knowing the Battle of the Trident has been avenged by his son, King Aegon." Jon Connington said to ridiculous cheer. What a silly idea, this was not a victory won in fire, it was grown and raised. Just like I raised Renly right along side Aegon. Renly could not fathom hurting his family, his little brother. I was sure of it.

"Dragonstone is yours your grace."

"Am I your king and your brother now and always?"

"Now and always." Renly said.

"Rise." Aegon said I could see he wanted to hug Renly terribly but he fought the urge, gliding past him up the steps to the throne.

"My reign begins today, first Dragonstone and then the Iron throne!" Aegon said the words we had practiced and everyone clapped for their little king.

"The king will take submissions of Loyalty now." I said standing at Aegon's side with Shireen holding one hand and Edric holding the other. On the other side of Aegon, he was bombarded with Targaryens. Viserys looked serious while Rhaenys beamed beautifully, Daenerys for her part looked unsure and uneasy. She worried a lot for such a young child.

Renly nodded to his squire to be the next lord to bow.

Loras Tyrell watched Aegon like a hawk, observing every detail of him as though he would have to give a full report. He bowed down beautifully and was followed by all the bannermen of Dragonstone. Dragonstone never had the largest group of banners but the families were old and rich.

The first Lord I recognized from when I was the Princess of Dragonstone, a lifetime ago. Ardrian Celtigar Lord of Claw Island was a wealthy man in his early 50's. He was always a sour man and I remembered it was a game Rhaegar would play to try and force him to smile. The memory had a smile tugging on my own lips because no matter how hard Rhaegar tried, or how charming he was, Ardian would never smile, an odd trait for such a rich man.

Then next to him kneeling was Lord Guncer Sunglass. The Lord of Sweetport was a pious man, a vigorous believer of the Seven who wore moonstones on his throat and wrists. I never knew such a devout young man. I watched him eye my son and daughter no doubt fearful of incest coming back with house Targaryen. Under his breath he mumbled prayers.

Next to him was Lord Duram Bar Emmon of sharp point. He was a fat boy of 10 years, his father died fighting for Rhaegar and he has been the lord ever since. He struggled to stay still and he seemed giddy to see so many new children.

The best by far of the small assembly of Lords was Lord Monford Velyron, titled the Master of Driftmark and Lord of the Tides. I could almost hear Rhaegar's voice in my ear. The Velyrons would never settle for being the Lords of only some island they want to claim all the tides as well. They were the blood of old Valyria just like the Targaryens and their house had given several Targaryen brides over the centuries. Lord Velyron was the most impressive bannerman Dragonstone had to offer and he could not be a day over 17. His father had passed away recently, I could still see his father in this very hall hanging on Rhaegar's every word, calling him the son he never had with his sullen impatient little son behind him. His father had been imprisoned for being a known Targaryen Loyalist, Robert recently killed him they say on accident. He only meant to send young Monford a few fingers and an ear to inspire loyalty, but the wounds became infected and he died. Monford was a handsome man with fair hair close to white but not fantastically with silver and gold like Aegon, Daenerys, and to him was a shorter boy, his bastard brother Auranne Waters who starred up in awe at Aegon until Lord Velyron roughly forced his brothers head down to look at the floor in respect.

"We bent to the Usurper to save our houses, families, and lives from ruin, we were cowards." Lord Velyron said obviously not one to mince words. " House Velyron the first Targaryen bannermen swear by all the gods loyalty in perpetuity. To Aegon the 6th of his name the king of the Andals, Rhoynar, and first men, the blood of old Valyria son of the last Dragon! The time to strike is now!" He declared and the others gave their own word with less heart but to the same end. House Targaryen had taken back one of their seats without bloodshed, we would not be so fortunate next time.

We were to spend out the war safely on Dragonstone so when the moment came Aegon could quickly claim his throne before it was snatched away. On a warmer day I walked out to see the boys practice their sword fighting and saw Jon Connington watching them. I had been both meaning to talk to him and avoiding it. I walked up to him with a friendly smile. He nodded to me in as my respect as he could bear, before turning back to where the boys were with Ser Selmy.

"How do they fair Ser Connington?" I asked. He looked offended as he should rightfully be called Lord Connington but he did not correct me.

"Little Lord Duram is by far the worst of the boys. Not that Viserys has much talent with a sword he drops it most of the time. Renly is easily distracted, gets cocky, and most notably uninterested. Lord Velyron has drained himself to good or too old to train with the great Ser Barristan the bold, his bastard brother is a horrible cheat who couldn't fight fair if he tried. Loras is the obvious best."

"What about my Aegon?" I asked and he gave me a harder look because to him Aegon would always belong to Rhaegar and was all he had left of him. I don't think he liked being reminded Aegon was just as much the son of the Dornish woman he thought not good enough for his prince.

"The king does not have Loras's natural talent." Jon Connington said. "But he has things arguably better." Jon Connington said he did not say what they were so I watched closely to see if I could spot them for myself.

Loras knocked my younger boy to the ground and Aegon was up within seconds to try again and I smiled. "He is resilient, he doesn't give up." I said and saw Jon Connington approving smile.

"He learned that from Stannis." I said watching the frown appear on his face.

"The boy is all Rhaegar." Jon said gruffly.

"He has qualities from both." I said not backing down. "What he got from Stannis was learned, what he got from Rhaegar he has naturally." I said and he seemed to soften slightly.

"Like?" He asked softly the most civil toned thing he ever said to me a genuine question with no spite, Jealousy, or hate behind it.

"He has his looks obviously."

"Obviously."

"He has his grace too don't you think?" I said you could see it in every thrust and parry there was a formality to his sword play just like their was to his walk and look about him. He lived at Jon Arryn's mercy, and then raised as Stannis's ward. He was not raised to be a prince, but he carried himself properly like a gallant prince because he was born to it, his regalness came naturally.

"Yes, yes I see it." Jon said softly a wide smile appeared on his face. "He has none of his somberness though." Jon pointed out watching for a change in my expression when I learned how well he truly knew my husband, but there was no change. I was sure he knew Rhaegar better than I did.

No Jon seems to have gotten all of that. I thought but instead I just said. "Rhaenys has his likability the raw attraction people had to him, I doubt anyone who speaks to Rhaenys could dislike her." I said with a proud smile.

"I thought of them every day, I should have saved them. Since he died it has been my mission to find them, I swear it." Jon told me there was something in his blue eyes as he looked at me like he needed me to know it.

"I am sure you would have, and I thank you for that loyalty." I told him truly, he didn't have to like me he was willing to dedicate his life to that of my children's, I had to love him for it. He nodded thoughtfully.

We cheered in unison as Aegon beat Auranne Waters even with all his cheating and being much older and we both smiled at our unspoken peace we had forged at long last.

"Being here again brings back memories." Jon Connington said.

"Yes." I agreed. Memories I had long since abandoned were returned. "It's amusing, when we were married especially when he was gone and he was always gone, I felt as though I haunted this place." I admitted remembering many lonely nights pacing the halls wondering where my beautiful husband was. I never did that with Stannis even though I had no idea where Stannis was, I knew he was out there fighting for Aegon and being hateful to any whore who approached him.

I was sure Jon Connington would defend his dearest friend and tell me any coldness in our marriage any feeling of being unwhole was my fault but instead he just unbiasedly asked. "And now?"

"And now." I said thinking of these past weeks at Dragonstone. Every corner holding a memory every room had a story, every stone held feelings I felt long ago in this cold castle about my cold prince I had thought were long behind me.I saw every feature of his in our children, I could hear his harp in the wind, I could imagine him 10 years older standing next to Jon Connington smiling and making a comment how well struck Aegon's victory was. "I feel as though he is haunting me."

"He has been haunting me for as long as I can remember, those violet eyes never go away." He said so I could just barely hear him.

Oberyn left me, taking his armies to the field. Ser Selmy went to lead the Stormlands host. I was just hearing about the Freys' unseating when my thighs felt wet and warm and I looked down bracing myself for blood. It was my waters, leaving both Ser Connington and Lord Velyron in a state of shock. I had felt sick in truth but I had thought it was with worry and even though I was the one going into labor I was by far the most calm person in the room. Even Renly looked filled with Dread.

"It is alright, my time has simply come." I soothed before crying out as I felt my first contraction. It took me a moment to realize Jon Connington has swept me up in his arms and called for a maestor. I thought vaguely of Rhaegar possible reactions to Jon Connington carrying his old wife in his old seat, not one of them were jealous just different shades of confusion on his handsome face.

Although for the first time in months I did not think much of Rhaegar at all, my thoughts were more with the father of my child out there, gods knew where.

"S-send Stannis a raven!" I begged as I was placed in a large wooden birthing bed.

"No Ravens! We can't risk them being shot down." I wanted to argue that it would not matter if the enemy found out I was having child but I was soon in too much pain to speak.

By the end of it I struggled to breath. I felt the sweat heavy on my face and a tiredness deep in my bones, but it was all worth it when I heard a soft cry.

"It is a girl." The midwife said. It was just us, and the maestor, and Rhaenys who at 12 was decidedly old enough to witness the agonies of childbirth. The midwife handed me the little bundle. My baby was terribly small but hearty in away that seemed all Stannis.

"Cassana Baratheon." I named her. She had olive skin and a few curls of black hair, and when they opened her eyes were the deepest shade of blue almost black.

Renly came in the day after her birth with Orys on his back and Shirren on his leg. "Another Baratheon." He said with a happy smile.

He placed Orys on the bed who looked at his sister for a moment before growing bored of her and wanting to be in my lap. Shirren on the other hand was practically in love with her. "I am going to be a very good big sister." She promised.

"I know you will my love." I told her kissing her head. Aegon watched us as he came in the room sitting alone by the fire. He liked to quietly observe people, I noticed, keeping all he learned safe in that mind of his.

"Come her Aegon, come meet your sister." I told him and he walked past Renly who bowed "Your grace." He said.

"Don't call me that when we are alone." Aegon said not taking his eyes from the babe in my arm. "I am still the same person I was when we raided Storm's End's kitchen for a midnight snack and you are still my brother."

"Is that so?" Renly asked.

"It is." Aegon said simply. Rhaenys ran her hand through Aegon's hair as Shireen crawled up on the bed next to me.

"I know everyone is telling you how to be, but you only have to be yourself, you are going to be a good king." Rhaenys said sweetly she cared for him dearly.

"Stannis said something like that, and then he left." Aegon said with a frown.

"Stannis will return my love." I promised. "He is to stubborn not to." I told him but he would not smile.

"Why did he leave?" Aegon asked.

"You know why he left." I reminded.

"He is fighting your war for you." Renly said simply.

"He is protecting the family." I added giving Renly a warning look.

"Then why isn't he with his family." Aegon asked with a pout he had been trying so hard to be grown up but he was a boy who missed the only father he ever knew.

"Because the trouble is not here." I told him.

Five months went by and all our forces were finally in place to take King's Landing. So why was a small fleet of 10 ships headed for Dragonstone? These ships fought past or had to destroyed the forces of House Sunglass's three ships. House Bar Emmons and House Crab Claw both sent one ship with Lord Ardrain and Lord Guncer captaining their own ships and were undoubtedly dead.

This left the Velyron fleet of five ships left to protect Dragonstone.

"Each ship will simply have to take down two." Lord Velyron said as though it was a simple thing and he and his brother took to the waters.

"Why is he doing this?" I asked Jon Connington, trying to keep up with the large man as he moved quickly preparing the castles defenses or lack thereof.

"Because Robert knows he has lost! He is almost surrounded! And the only thing he can do is make sure you lose too." Jon said they sent out ravens, but their forces would not be able to get to them before taking King's Landing, which could take a fortnight.

"What should we do?"

"Take your little children and Rhaenys and Aegon down to the Dungeons lock yourselves in a cell and keep the key inside." He said simply.

"And if he burst the door down, we will be trapped like rats." I reminded. "Will he touch ground?"

"After he slaughters the Velyron ships, yes." Jon said not to be cruel but being realistic.

"Can we hold him off?"

"Maybe for the night but by morning they will have breached our walls. You could take the children and hid."

"And if we were found we would die." I reminded.

"We have established that if you are found you will die. All the more reason to split them up." Jon said.

"W-what?"

"Rhaenys and Aegon, she is his heir should he die without a child, she is the only left of Rhaegar's blood after Aegon. Whether Viserys likes it or not daughters come before uncles and though even if she did claim the throne she would have to fight to hold it all her life being a girl," Jon reminded

Not the only one. I thought and yet again had to tell a secret that wasn't mine. "Did you mean it what you said about protecting my children?" I asked.

"I would die for Rhaenys and Aegon." He said and still might.

"If Aegon….if my poor boy…." I could not fathom it, could not bear to get the words out.

"I said she would have to fight for it all her life but I'd crown her myself." Jon swore and a horrible last-ditch effort plan was forming.

"Could you get her and the other children out?"

"There is no way. I'm afraid if he gets in he will finish house Targaryen. He won't spare Rhaenys and Daenerys, even though they are girls." Jon warned. So much for marrying Rhaenys to Jon Snow to legitimize both their claims.

"No, it wont." I said softly.

"I am all for bravery Elia truly but-"

"Even if we all die it won't end." I said looking at his confused eyes. "Jon Snow is the son of Lyanna Stark he is Rhaegar's bastard." I said softly but he was pale with wide eyes. "That makes him a Blackfyre even if a secret one, I only tell you this because you have sworn to protect Rhaegar's children. If we die here tonight there will be only be his bastard son left to be the heir to the Iron Throne."

"He isn't a bastard." Jon Connington told me.

I assumed he did not believe Rhaegar fathered him and I gave him a glare. "What do you think Rhaegar and Lyanna Stark were doing together, knitting by the fire?"

"No I mean….I was at both of his weddings Elia."

"Both?"

"Before I was exiled I saw him marry Lyanna Stark."

"He put me aside." I muttered the horrible realization creeping over me.

"Surely the slight isn't new." He said he had no time for this.

"But….he bastardized our children…" I said. I thought coming to Dragonstone was healing as I let go of my anger towards Rhaegar. I forgave his memory, I found an ally in his dearest friend, and now my love for him was ruined. His arrogance had almost got us killed and now he had thrown away his son and daughter.

Jon's grip on my shoulder was the only thing that brought me to the present. "I was the only witness and the septon is dead. You and I are the only living souls who know and we will go to the grave calling that boy a bastard." Jon said showing loyalty for Aegon the boy he loved, maybe even over Rhaegar, who had broken his heart twice over.

"No." I said after a moment, thinking of my decision now and the history it would change. "We will go to our graves swearing….that Lyanna Stark was Rhaegar's second wife whom he took in secret." I told him.

"He could challenge your daughter, if not your son's, rule." Jon said as it was Aegon's rule may end before it begins.

"I am not Rhaegar. I will not bastardize a child for my own whims, but I will also not let Rhaegar and Lyanna take any more away from my son." I said simply.

"You are a good and gracious woman." He paused. "I see why he was so fond of you." Jon admitted.

I tried to give him a grateful smile but there was no happiness in my eyes, I knew. Rhaegar Targaryen could rot in seven hells for all I cared at the moment.

"What if we put the children in the cell? He will search the castle first surely, and I will stay up here as bait. I will blockade myself in my rooms and he will focus on that. Perhaps it will buy them enough time.

"Rhaenys alone should be in the dungeon, even if she is found she can claim to be a disloyal playmate of the King, and not his sister. She looks Dornish and she could lie and say she was from House Dayne or Blackmont in hopes of being sent back for a hostage fee.

"I will send the raven. Any Dornish Lord would pay it, would claim her as their own I know it. But Aegon and the others."

"Look too Targaryen, it would never work." Jon said.

"I hate this plan." I mumbled and he nodded.

"I do too."

"We could at least put Renly and Loras with her. They could say we imprisoned them?" I tried but he shook his head.

"I need every man that can hold a sword up here and present. If you're going to do something you need to do it. Time is of the essence." He said before marching off, barking orders to his men. I went to hurry up the stairs when he called to me. "I hope to see you on the other side of this Princess."

"You better hope so." I sighed. "The gods will not be able to save Rhaegar Targaryen if I join him in the next life." I replied, and he smiled slightly. Even though he loved the man, even he knew he deserved it.

I made up as much evidence as I could that little Janaeya Blackmont was with us. Having her go to the cells with any other highborn woman left on Dragonstone. All the Dornish all would be taken for a good ransome, and my daughter would hide among them, with her new name. We practiced half a dozen times while the war waged on the waters. I was told Lord Velyron and his brother sailed like devils and were fighting back the outnumbering invaders with some success.

We were barricaded inside in the center of the castle. Aegon sat by the fire with the sword Jon Connington gave him. It was not a practice sword. Daenerys held onto his other arm. It almost made me smile. There by his side loyally, she looked like a little Targaryen sister wife, not that she would ever be. If we survived this he would marry the little Tyrell girl.

Shireen softly tried to teach Daenerys the Song of the Seven, but Daenerys knew next to nothing about the Seven and instead wanted Aegon to teach her more Valyrian. But Aegon was old enough to know something was wrong. In my arms I held my little Cassana and Orys bounced happily on my lap and I wondered silently if my Baratheon children would be spared, and if any of us would be left alive.

I watched out the window the battle waged on. Robert had lost six ships but it was not over yet. The Velyron boats were smaller and faster and they were run by better sailors.

However to my deep dread some must have reached land because there were screams of invaders.

"Like we practiced, now." I said. Daenerys took Cassandra from me and and Orys hand with Shireen following her loyally going before going and locking themselves in a central bedroom.

"Aegon-", I started, seeing he had not moved.

"It is bad enough to be hiding with the woman and children, I will not leave you lady mother." Aegon said. I wanted to remind him he too was a child, a boy of only ten years, but in that moment he looked like a man. He looked like his father with his silver hair, high cheekbones, and purple eyes, but without some of his worst qualities. He held so much of Stannis in him. Brave and decisive with a strong face even now we heard the clashing of swords then banging on the door.

"Go behind that wall, he is a warrior we need the element of surprise." I told him.

We needed everything we could get. As the door burst open and alone stood Robert blood ran down his face and he smiled.

"Where are your children?" He asked. "Where is the would be king?"

"Surrender now and you could live through this Robert!" I demanded forcing myself to act calm.

"Is that so?" He laughed.

"You are still Stannis's brother." I said.

He shrugged stepping forward, unnerving me. "I am already called a Kinslayer, because a bastard I don't care about died. And this time I will earn the title. My army will not defeat yours but Stannis will come for you and he will see my good work and then after he has seen you and your dead children, I will split his skull, and only then will you be allowed to die." He told me.

I heard a stumble up the stairs as Jon Connington came in he was a bloody mess leaping with a bad leg wound.

"I thought I told you to die!" Robert yelled turning to swing his hammer hitting Jon Connington in the side so hard I was sure he was bleeding internally. His hands slipped from his sword as Robert shoved him against the wall and he was stabbed him in the shoulder. Aegon came out thrusting his sword in Robert's back but the steal barely pierced the Usurper before he hissed and threw Aegon across the room with his free hand while he strangled Jon with the other. I ran to Aegon on the floor.

"Get up Aegon come on!" I told him.

"W-we have to lead him away from the girls." He said quietly and I nodded.

Hand in hand we ran past as Jon Connington was choked to death by Robert.

"We need a weapon!" I said as we climbed the steps of Dragonstone. We could hear the fight going on below us, and Roberts step's chasing after us, all the stairs could not be good on his wounds and I was thankful for that but he was not far from us either.

Aegon looked at me with little hope in his eyes as we went up the Stone Drum, the tallest tower and to the top of it we entered the room with the painted table. I locked the door walking into the room trying to get my bearings. I had only even been in this room a number of times but I looked to where a sword was once hung but now was empty, losing hope. "Hide!" I demanded and Aegon crawled under the table before I could find anything to defend myself with, I turned to see the door as it was burst open with Robert's Warhammer. He dropped the thing as he pushed me onto the table making several of the stone pieces fall down.

"Get off of me!" I hissed pushing at him, but it only made him laugh. I tried to claw at his eyes, but he grabbed my hand breaking my fingers and I screamed which he seemed to enjoy.

"Would Lyanna Stark want you to rape a woman? What would she think of you now!" I asked him he grabbed both my wrist in one hand pulling them over my head and his other hand going to his lacings.

"We will never know because your husband killed her!" He said as he climbed on top of me through my struggles.

He roughly grinded against me while I struggled. "Do you feel that princess? Finally, a real cock, this might be a treat for you, I was always better at Stannis at everything." He said.

"I see not where it counts." Bit out and he slapped me so hard and quickly my head hit the table before I could even understand the taste of blood in my mouth. He slobbered on as much of my breasts as he could see trying to roughly pull the corset down but it wouldn't give and he quickly gave up. I tried to wiggle my hands out of his grasp and for my efforts he grabbed my hair and used it to pull me up and slamming me down against the table hard. He tried to take the opportunity to kiss me, but I turned away from him until he yanked my face to look at his. "Stop fighting me!" He muttered as he kissed me roughly I bit his tongue hard as it forced its way into my mouth making him howl and hit me again. I would never stop fighting him.

"Let's see this cunt that had Rhaegar Targaryen running away and Stannis betraying his own family for it!" He said as he started to rip my skirt.

"GET OFF OF MY MOTHER!" Aegon called we both turned to look at him on the side in his hand was a smaller sword that fit his hand better and much more deadly. He held Dark Sister, Visenya Targaryens own long lost sword and the Valyrian steel glimmered darkly.

He let go off my hands moving some of his crushing weight off of me with a grin. "I've been waiting to kill you all your life boy. " He said reaching for his weapon. Aegon was too boyish and good to take advantage of a man without a weapon. I was not. My hand grabbed a stone carved piece from the table that fortunately was my own symbol a sun with a very sharp spear I lunged upward with it, stabbing into Robert's eye.

"I am going to kill you, you whore." Robert bellowed but now unbalanced fell off the table and grabbed at his warhammer. He swung at Aegon but now his aim was off, and my boy swiftly moved around his swing. Dark Sister easily pushed through Robert's expensive armor and through Robert;s heart, if he even had one, and he crashed on the floor with a thud.

I crawled down from the table, to see Aegon stabbing him again and again through his tears.

"That's enough." I whispered softly and Aegon looked up to me. He ran into my arms and I collapsed next to the painted table holding my son in my arms. It wasn't until I looked under the table that I could see the secret compartment hanging open.

"You did so good." I soothed. "I am so very proud of you my love." I told him after I held him for a few minutes. We went to find the girls and a maestor.

Loras was knighted for his efforts he led the castle guards after Jon Connington chased after Robert. Renly had been knocked out but Viserys was brutally injured. His leg was so wretched he would never walk without a cane again. Lord Duram had been trying to flee and was killed. His little body was found on the beach as the remaining ships came back to the harbor. Lord Velyron and his brother lived and were also both knighted, and Lord Velyron received for his efforts the lands and riches of Lord Ardain who died with his three heirs and only living kin. It was a good reward considering the Velyrons were staunchly loyal helping them become a great house they once were again could only benefit the young king.

We did our best to bury our dead and lick our wounds in the coming days. I only wanted to be with our children when I at last was given good news.

The girls were asleep on my bed and Aegon was asleep on the daybed with Orys snoring on top of him as I watched little Cassandra sleep in my arms. I could not bring myself to sleep much these days.

Renly came in with a raven scroll and a grin. "Aegon has been declared the King of Westeros, and Stannis is coming. He's on the ship coming to port!" Renly promised.

Stannis was coming! The words brought a smile to my lips and tears to my eyes. We survived and Stannis was coming, and all would be well.


	25. Chapter 25

**Sorry it's been so long! I hope everyone is enjoying the new season of got but I doubt it. :/**

 **Anywho I really love this story and this odd pairing I have really been thinking about what to do when this story ends. (Because focusing on one of the million of other stories I have started doesn't sound like me.) So let me know what you think if you would like more from these two a different way of putting them together or maybe in the same AU just later on or a drabble. Let me know.**

 **I will be adding to my other stories soon I never start one I don't plan on finishing. Thank you as to my wonderful beta Voodoomarie for editing this chapter and putting up with my craziness.**

 **This chapter was hard to write so please leave me a review of what you think! i have been so lucky with this story that there are a few of you who leave wonderful incite full, thought full comments about almost every chapter and I look forward to reading them so thank you so much to those awesome people. Thanks everyone for reading this story I am so happy I am not the only person that can see this pairing! Please enjoy!**

Renly greeted me upon my arrival he was trying to be formal with all those annoying pleasantries but I walked past him to a private room and he followed with a sigh.

"Where is she?" I demanded.

"Good to see you too!" Renly teased. "She is asleep like every sane person at this hour, the sun hasn't risen yet."

"Take me to her chambers." I demanded.

"The queen regent can choose to admit you when she is awake." Renly said. It was evident he had grown into a man while I was away, not a man I respected but I supposed he was a man.

"I am her husband Renly! I will see her now!"

"It is not that simple anymore." Renly sighed but he stopped talking and looked past me. I turned to see Aegon. He had grown since I last saw him, he was almost 11 now, and was tall, with piercing violet eyes.

"What are you doing up Your Grace, did we wake you?" Renly asked.

"No, I like to rise before the sun and do the rounds of the castle early in the morning. A Lord must be vigilant and what is a king if not a lord of lords?" He turned to look at me. "Would you like to join me?" He asked and I nodded, proud of him. So proud but like always I didn't have the words to tell him I could only utter. "Fine." We walked through the ominous black halls together. Dragonstone and its odd looks were not something I missed much, but I wasn't sure if Storm's End would ever feel like home again either.

"Is your mother alright?" I asked. Perhaps he knew what was going on. All I knew was she was the only thing on my mind, and nobody would tell me anything and men have gone mad from far less.

"She is adjusting." Aegon said softly.

"To what?" I asked and looked at his very serious face. "What happened here?"

"You don't know?" He questioned and looked at me. His eyes were filled with devastation and then he looked away and squeezed his eyes tight before opening and blinking away the tears.

"I heard rumors, the kind of garbage that always comes out of a war like this, they say you killed Robert. Don't feel bad for not, these tales of heroics are made for idol gossip, you are just a boy and you won the war, that's all that matters." I told him.

"But I did kill him." Aegon said in all seriousness my eyes widened. "Are you angry?" He asked after a moment.

"No, no!" I told him, and without realizing it I grabbed him by his shoulders to properly look him over. His guards came toward us but he waved them away with a flick of his hand. He acted like a king that was for sure, some said it was just in him, but he learned it. Not from me by any means and certainly not from Rhaegar. I was not sure even Elia knew the power she exuded every day of her life. She was kind and good for true, but she had been born a princess, and it showed in the way she walked, talked, and held herself. She is who I always saw in Aegon. He had a bruise on his cheek, but he looked alright. "Why would I be angry?"

"H-he was your family." Aegon said.

"No, you are my family." I told him pulling him into my arms and felt how he clung to me.

"Really?" He asked with a shaky voice.

"Of course, you, and your mother, Rhaenys, and the little ones." I told him.

"And Renly." He said he had a boy's sense of fairness I hoped he would never lose.

"Fine, and Renly too." I told him. When I let go I looked at him. "How?" I asked. How did a little boy kill a one of the finest warriors alive? Even if Robert was a horrid man, he was always brutal on the battlefield. Or perhaps he was because of it?

Aegon led me up to a room with a painted table. My eyes were drawn to the blood on the table. It was on the Dornish marches. It probably could not be removed without ruining the table so I supposed my brother's blood would mark the lands where Dorne and the Stormland had fought over for hundreds of years.

But I was surprised when my little king's hand tugged on mine to follow him under the painted table and I humored him. He opened a hidden chamber under the table.

"That's where I found this." He said, pulling the sword at his side out of its scabbard, and I looked at the Valyrian steel.

"Dark Sister." He told me. He was lucky to find it instead of Blackfyre as he would probably not be able to lift his namesake's sword. Dark Sister was lighter, with a slender handle made for a women's hand, a boy would be able to wield it much better then Robert suspected. Aegon crawled out and I followed him.

"He was hurting Mother, she told me to hide…..but I couldn't let him hurt her." Aegon told me softly. He was embarrassed that he'd disobeyed his mother where most would be boasting of their kill, but that was not Aegon. At his core he was good.

"You did the right thing; he didn't hit you with that blasted hammer did he?" I asked. Plenty of Robert's victims died after from the wounds they sustained within, and if I had to watch this boy die in his bed I didn't know what I would do and the worry filled me.

"No, I'm fine. He could not aim once he had lost an eye." Aegon said simply.

"You took out his eye?" I asked with far too much pride.

He shook his head. "No Mother." He said simply, going to the table and picking up a stone carving and handing it to me. It was a statue of his mother's house, a sun with a spear piercing it.

"My lady mother pushed one of those through his eye when he threatened me." Aegon told me. I had to close my eyes and remind myself he was dead because hate boiled my blood.

My hands shook with anger and I put the piece down quickly patting Aegon's back.

"You did very well. I'm proud of you." I told him.

"Will you please take me to your mother?" I asked and saw his hesitation.

"You know I would never hurt her; I would rather fall on my sword." I said and he nodded. We went down the stairs and through the halls, where even the torch holders were shaped like dragon heads. As we walked through the halls, the now active maids were opening thick, dark red curtains to let the dim light in.

As we walked quietly, I kept staring at Aegon. He stood to my shoulder now, I remembered when he was just more than a babe. When Elia had stepped out of the carriage my eyes had gone right to the white haired prince that I was to be warden to, who I was to raise as a loyal servant of the king until he was old enough to join the Night's Watch or become a septan or a maestor. It didn't matter, as long as he was hidden away in obscurity and left to never to cause trouble. If I had done my job he would probably be sent to the Wall around now, instead I made him a king. It was the best thing I had ever done because though he was young. Aegon was worthy to be a king and Robert was just an embarrassment.

"Mother stays in there with the girls." Aegon said as he stayed back like a little gentleman.

"We will talk more later." I promised him. He grabbed my hand and looked at me intensely with those purple eyes.

"You will go with me to King's Landing when I claim the throne, won't you?" Aegon asked.

"If you want." I told him. I had thought about returning to Storm's End to make sure Orys' inheritance was under order but I saw the need in his eyes.

"I do. When they are all look at me, and wait for me to speak, I feel sick." He admitted quietly so only I could hear. Perhaps he was more like me than Rhaegar. I was about to tell him I felt the same but a thought occurred to me.

"But you're a fine speaker. Better than most." I told him. He was better than I by half.

"I just pretend I'm you and hold my head up high like I don't care what they think of me." He admitted and I smiled, I would have to tell him I felt just as unsure but not today, today I would stay his hero.

"I will be by your side whenever you need me Aegon, that's my job as your-" I started but the door opened and I saw little Shireen, not as little anymore. "Father!" She greeted happily hugging me tightly. Rhaenys was next in the door way. Both girls were in their nightgowns.

"We will speak later then." Aegon said touching my arm before nodding to his sisters respectfully then walking away.

I tried to listen to Shireen's chatter and Rhaenys's worry for me which somehow morphed into reasons why she should be allowed to marry Lord Velyron before I just had to move past both of them.

"Elia." I called walking in. Maids were moving frantically around the room packing. A little silver haired girl called Daenerys was still sleep in the bed next to a little baby.

Elia was in her dressing grown with a shawl messily pulled around her. I looked over my beautiful wife, with her tan skin and full pouting lips, those black eyes that seemed to seep into my soul, and her long messy curls free down her back.

"When do we leave?" She asked she spoke to me like a queen not like a wife.

"We do not need to leave immediately Queen Regent." I told her softly. I did not approach her as my greatest fear would be her pulling away from my touch, but she came to me and I was still as the dead when she touched my cheek.

"I need you to get us away from this horrible place Stannis." Elia told me simply, but the feel of her skin was so very soothing. "There are too many ghosts here." She said softly and I was relieved to see she was still my Elia who would confide in me.

"We will leave before the last light." I promised " I should go and prepare." I said awkwardly moving away from her touch. Sometimes I still felt like the dour man who could not talk to girls, but her hand gripped my wrist keeping me in place and I froze, her lips touched mine gently as if posing a question I let her stay in control of the kiss. I kissed her back, lightly sucking at her lips as we pulled apart but she immediately came back kissing me again with a little more force but it was still just a peck and she pulled away. She looked over me for a moment before kissing me again. This time her free hand went to the back of my neck. I felt the scrap of her teeth against my lips and a groan escaped my lips as hers left them.

"Elia, what are you doing? Besides tormenting me." I asked and she laughed. It was good to hear her elegant but warm laughter. Her hands were wrapped around my neck and her head rested against my chest for a moment before she looked back at me.

"I had to try it, to see if it was different, but its only you." She said relieved. I had no idea what she meant by that, but she seemed happy about it and pulled me down to kiss her again. This time I kissed her back, my hands roamed her hair and my lips crashed against hers. We continued this way for a few moments before I realized I was being a bit rough and I pulled away to make sure she was not scared and I saw an endearing smile on her lips that said 'nothing about you scares me', and I would not have it any other way. Her shawl slipped off her shoulder and I saw bruises.

"Are you alright?" I asked, examining them.

"I don't want you to worry she murmured against my mouth as she kissed me.

I pulled back. "You know me Elia, I am going to worry. There's no stopping it, you might as well show me, so I know how much to worry." I told her. She looked away and clutched her shawl tightly, but then looked back at me and seeing my concern, she nodded.

She moved her hair back to show the bruise on her neck, which had to be from his hands. High on her jawline there was a bad bruise that had been covered with her hair, it had to be where she was struck. Her arms and shoulders were littered with little bruises from the struggle I expected, the bruises on her wrists were nasty and then I saw her left hand, wrapped tightly with a splint. He had broken her fingers. I gently took her left hand in both of mine, looking it over closely. It would never fully heal, it would probably always hurt her.

"I wish he was alive so I could kill him." I grumbled angry.

"It is over. He is dead." She said simply.

"You are so strong." I told her softly and she smiled appreciatively. "I have to be for the children, it would not do to fall apart and weep." She told me but as she said it she looked exhausted.

"Well I am here now I will take care of you and the children. If you need to fall apart and weep, I will be here to hold you, you know I'm rubbish at making things better but I will try." I told her and she smiled.

"I have too much to be thankful for." She said turning away from me and going to the bed. She picked up a healthy, fat little baby with olive skin and black hair. When the child's eyes opened they were bright blue and the baby yawned.

"Her name is Cassana for your mother." She told me as I stared at our daughter. Elia quickly handed her to me. Cassana, in her turn, stared up at me trying to figure me out before she decided to just pull at my chin and giggled.

"She is perfect." I told Elia.

"She will be our last." Elia said combing a hand through our babe's hair. "So, we really must enjoy her for as long as we can." She told me and I nodded. I was glad Elia agreed that it was too dangerous for more, but it made me wonder how our marriage would work from now on, if she no longer wanted me to be with her I would respect that. I should be glad she could even stomach to look at me let alone kiss me after all that happened.

"I hate him Elia I-" I began but she calmly put her hand to my heart.

"What's done is done, he is gone, we will move on." She said softly.

"I failed you." I admitted.

"You did not, you took back Aegon's throne, you have done more for my children and I then anyone ever."

"I left." I reminded her. I should have been here to protect her.

"I told you to, if you keep blaming yourself all day we will never set sail." She teased with a soft smile as her hand gently grasped mine.

"You said it first, when I was too scared to, but I will say it for the rest of my life. I love you Stannis Baratheon. I love everything about you. I love how strong you are, how honest, I love that you do nothing for attention or fame, I even love your scowls and bluntness. I wouldn't change a thing aside from the teeth grinding." She teased as she fell into my side, wrapping her arms around my waist. Cassana pulled at her mother's hair as Elia just looked up at me.

"I don't grind my teeth much anymore." I reminded. I was less annoyed all the time and angry, even Robert's hatred had meant less to me. How could I be worthless when someone like Elia could love me? That was before, of course. Now Robert's hatred was nothing compared to mine for him.

"I love you too Elia, I always will. You know you're the first person in life who brought me happiness? You are the great joy of my life." I admitted.

We set sail to claim Aegon's throne before the last light as promised. I was very impressed with Aegon and though he would be a boy king there was really not much left about him that was boy. It was good talking with him, but I stayed up long past when he retired.

Rhaenys sat joining me at the table as the ship rocked back and forth in the night.

"You should be in bed." I told her.

"Will Aegon let me marry Lord Velyron?"

"I don't know, but I would advise him against it." I told her and watched her hurt face at my honesty.

"W-why?" She asked, first sad and then angry. The girl had her uncle Oberyn's temper when she got mad.

"Because it's an uneven match. You are a Targaryen princess, sister of the king. Besides it would be awkward with him as your bannerman." I told her.

"What?"

"You are aware you should be named the Princess of Dragonstone?"

"Everyone knows Aegon will name Viserys." She sighed.

"Not if I can help it." I promised.

"He is a very good man and he is a sailor like you-" She started up again for this Lord Velyron.

"Hate me for it if you must Rhaenys, but he isn't good enough for you and that's final." I told her kissing her head.

It did make me think about how mismatched my own marriage was. The unloved second son of House Baratheon, to the only daughter of the ruling Princess of Dorne and the Crown Prince's widow, and the mother of the rightful king. No, by titles we seemed very mismatched indeed. But I had to remember as I entered my empty chamber that our marriage was used to degrade and control Elia. She had mentioned over dinner that she enjoyed sleeping with the little ones, hearing their breathes, keeping the girls close. Her dark eyes studied me to see if my feelings would be hurt. I looked back at my food as I told her I didn't mind.

It wasn't until the third night of our travels of laying alone I started to wonder if this was my life now. I heard the door creek and sat up in bed reaching for my sword, I dropped it when Elia walked in. She only wore her night dress with a robe over it.

"Elia it's dangerous to go about a ship like-" I started.

"Renly and Loras walked me." She promised. "May I join you?" I nodded slowly, moving over she slipped into bed next to me. I watched her careful controlled movement. It was almost as though I could see all the thought she was putting into every move. She closed her eyes as she started pulling at her night dress hesitantly.

"Elia if you are uncomfortable with any part of this…..if you're not ready-" I said as I sat back up. She stopped in her tracks letting her hand fall against the bed. Laying next to me on the bed she looked frustrated but there was something incredibly beautiful about her thick hair spread around her, the heave of her chest and how she bit her lip that was not entirely lost on me.

"I have no idea what I am comfortable with." She admitted. "I liked kissing you but at dinner the first night… I got nervous, and said what I said but I regretted it, I want to be with you Stannis truly, but I am scared of being scared." She said softly. I had to suppress the strong urge to wrap her up into my arms.

"I just want you to know I would be content if it was, if you never touched me again, I would still love you." I promised.

"That is very sweet of you to say Stannis." She said with little hope.

"I am not a man who says things I don't mean Elia you know that." I told her defensively. She sat up, wrapping her arm around mine and taking my hand and intertwining our fingers. She brought them up to her lips and kissed the back of my hand. I closed my eyes and and held my breath at the feeling of her hot lips against my skin.

"I know my love but it may be harder in practice than in word, don't you remember? We fell in love with our bodies before we feel in love with each other, before we had anything else, we had intimacy. Maybe it is selfish of me, but you truly show your love for me in bed and I would hate to lose that." She admitted quietly, and I felt a tightness in my chest from her words. She slumped over on my shoulder in defeat and I wrapped my arm loosely around her.

"Well forcing things is not going to make you feel better in any capacity, We will get there when we get there, but as for my love of you I will work hard to find other ways to show it to you, but as much as I do love you wife you are for once wrong." I told her looking down at her startled yet skeptical face. I kissed her forehead.

"I fell in love with your kindness and good nature before I even knew what love was, it's the reason I got on that horse with your son, you were so good to my daughter and Renly. You were kind to the people who were keeping you prisoner, and the only person good enough to soften my sour heart. I truly believe that."

She pulled me into a tight embrace. "I love when you call me your wife." She told me.

"I know." I promised her.

"Stannis, I want to stay with you."

"Of course."

"Can….can we just sleep?" she asked hesitantly.

"Of course, come here. We have busy days ahead of us." I told her, laying back down. Soon her head was on my chest again, and I felt so happy because I hated sleeping without her there. I had become accustomed to her there, and now I yearned for it. As long as she slept against my chest my life was as it should be.


	26. Chapter 26

**Hello sorry for the long wait, ending are very hard. I do promise there will be a prologue that currently is much longer then it needs to be coming. I loved writting these two they are such an odd pairing that really works to me! I hope you enjoyed reading it, thank you so much for reading! Please let me know what you think!**

 **Elia's Pov**

It felt like victory, standing in the throne room as my son was crowned king of the andals and the first men. He had been the rightful king before he could walk and seeing him here now when so many people would have rather seen my beautiful boy murdered felt like victory. Looking at my wonderful children all around me, Shireen, Rhaenys, Renly, Daenerys, Viserys, Jon, the little ones upstairs in a nursery felt like Victory because of everything that they were put through and everyone that tried to tear us apart we were still together and that felt like victory. I looked at my beloved Stannis who was intensely watching Aegon have his moment and though I knew that he was as proud as I was, I was surprised to see a small content smile cross his face and that felt like victory to.

"Long live King Aegon sixth of his name king of the andals and the first men, the rightful king, the blood of old Valyria, Son of Prince Rhaegar Targaryen and Princess Elia Martell of Dorne, he who restored the Targaryen Dynasty in fire and blood, the Reborn Dragon." The septan declared and crowned Aegon not with the gaudy crown of Aegon the unworthy that Aerys used to wear, no instead his uncles brought him an early nameday gift, Oberyn came bearing Aegon the conquerors crown that had long been thought lost in Dorne, I should have known my brother would find such a thing I wondered how long he had it before he gave it to his nephew.

It was a circle crown made of Valyrian steel set with big square cut rubies it was placed carefully to make sure his ears held it up. "He will grow into it." Stannis whispered next to me, he was impatient and comfortable at these sort of things but it always made me smile when he showed me how well he truly knew me and even what I was thinking, what I was over analyzing, Stannis himself was a victory too, one of my best.

Aegon walked up the steps and sat in the iron throne, he did look little in the massive thing, but he held himself so regally he still looked so powerful that armies would fall at this boys' feet if they could see him now. Everyone bowed before him and then arose saying "Long live king Aegon 6th of his name."

"Lord Stannis Baratheon step forward." Aegon said with great authority and my husband did so with only a small annoyed huff.

"Lord Stannis, my lord Hand, it gives me great pleasure to name you hand of the king and grant you back all the lands and holdings of Stormsend which are yours by right and your sons and grandsons after you."

"Thank you, your grace." Stannis said Stannis hated having the same conversation again for proprieties sake he already knew all of this and found it a waste of time.

"Princess Elia Martell, my lady mother please step forward." Aegon said. I did as asked. "You will be named queen regent until I reach age of majority." Aegon said.

"Thank you, your grace." I told him.

"Your grace many hear believe you are old enough not to have a regent and rule entirely on your own with a hand of your choosing, instead of ruled by a woman and the man she chose for you." Tywin Lannister said stepping forward uninvited. Ser Barristan Selmy also stepped forward to tell Tywin Lannister that any closer would not be tolerated.

"The matter is settled Lord Lannister." Aegon said and like Stannis I took my place at his side knowing full well that was Tywin's vote of no confidence in us, the throne was won and now we had to keep it which would be a long and dangerous road ahead, all the more reason to enjoy my victories.

"Rhaenys Targaryen step forward." Aegon called. She did so beautifully.

"I name you princess of dragonstone until my son becomes a man." Aegon said and Olenna Tyrell had the nerve to clear her throat the woman would have her due if she had to take it. "My son by my future bride, Margaery of house Tyrell." He said and chatter filled the room. The Tyrells looked proud indeed.

"Thank you, your grace." Rhaenys said softly before going back to where she was supposed to stand.

"Ser Davos." Aegon called.

"It is my deepest honor your grace." Davos said bowing lowly. "I would name you Lord of the twins for your efforts on my behalf."

"Your grace." A western lord spoke but his words were Tywins. "Should you give such lands to a man from such poor standing?"

"It is true your grace, I am the humble son of a crabber you are to kind surely-" Davos started.

"Lord Davos was there for me and helped keep me alive, when many in this room did nothing for their rightful king or even wished my death!" Aegon said. "I name you Lord Davos of the crossing to go to your sons and grandsons after you!" Aegon said the fire was in his voice.

"My son is your king and he is not to be questioned!" I said and watched mighty lords hang their heads in shame not Tywin of course he had no shame, not yet.

"Eddard Stark and Jon." Were the next names I watched Eddard walk through the room with Jon who was 8 now. Eddard had a steady hand on the boy's shoulder and Jon looked at me overwhelmed I gave him an encouraging smile. When they got to their spot Infront of the crowd looking at Aegon on his throne it somehow all hit the boy and he dropped down to his knees again and I knew Aegon would never have a more loyal subject aside from Stannis and myself, Jon loved him like a brother already and was happy to kneel he was proud to call Aegon his king and Aegon could see this and smiled.

"Rise Jon." Aegon said kindly before looking to Eddard. "Lord Eddard Stark you have raised this boy at Winterfell as your own son."

"Yes your grace." Eddard said before giving me an icy look. "I would claim him with my dying breath." Eddard promised.

"But he is not your son is he Lord Stark?" I said finally. Eddard and I shared a long look I could almost hear him asking me if I knew what a dangerous thing I was doing but I had given the choice to Aegon, it seemed to me he was the one with the most too loose from this situation and he made me so proud when he immediately chose without hesitation.

"No, he is not." Eddard said and the room filled with murmurs.

"Tell us who he is." Aegon said.

"He is my sister Lyanna's son….sired by Rhaegar Targaryen, I promised to protect him." Eddard admitted. Gasps were stifled as murmurs only grew.

"You are my brother Jon." Aegon said walking down to Jon. Jon did not look surprised surely Eddard knew why they were summoned and why the boy was to be brought here and warned him, Jon looked uneasy about it all until Aegon put his hand on Jon's shoulder. "By official decree you are to be naturalized Jon Snow." Aegon said and Jon's little eyes went wide. "Now bend the knee Jon." Aegon said after a moment and Jon did quickly.

"Arise, you are no longer Jon Snow, you may take the names and arms of our ancestors and call yourself a Targaryen or become the founder your own house." Aegon said. Just as Aegon the unworthy had let his bastard children on his deathbed. Soon several knew houses sprung up, there was Bittersteel, Seastar, and Bloodraven not one of which made it to a second generation, then there was the most famous of all House Blackfyre that lasted many generations and plagued the Targaryens for almost all of them. Jon would be different I was sure of it. Stannis next to me grinded his teeth he was against this idea completely but Aegon and I were so for it he was out voted. He didn't know the truth as I did, Jon deserved this, Jon Connington and I alone knew the truth and we would take it to our graves. Aegon would be better for never knowing.

Jon arose hugging onto Aegon who hugged him back and I knew we did the right thing, Stannis just loved Aegon so terribly much he was willing to do the wrong thing if it meant keeping his boy safe, the exact reason he was an excellent hand.

"You are going to stay in the capital under the care of my mother." Aegon told him and Jon nodded before Aegon turned to climb up his throne.

Eddard's eyes met mine, the first time we met he had all the power and he expected me to trust him and what he thought was right for our alliance to keep the children safe. He took Jon from me though I wanted him to stay and though he was loved here and now my son was king and he could hardly argue with Aegon even though he knew they were my words. Still I understood more than most the feeling of powerlessness so I would make sure to tell him later Jon was free to visit Winterfell whenever he wanted. In the moment I just enjoyed Jon's smile.

There were so many to thank or pardon that it was hours and hours until Stannis and I were finally able to see the little children I sat on the floor with Orys and his little wooden stag. I watched Stannis holding Cassana very naturally it made me smile to think of how carefully and uncomfortably he used to carry Shireen when we had met, he only had one child and now we had a small army of them.

"It's getting late." Stannis said finally as he put Cassana down asleep in her crib.

Stannis was asleep before his head hit the pillow, but I could not sleep. I was too happy. It was odd over all these years I had lost a lot of sleep worrying about my children, about Stannis, about leaving them all if I died during a pregnancy, about Robert trying to take away everyone I love from me. And after all this time I won. There were many times I thought about shaving my sons hair and fleeing to essos, at first only with my children but then with Stannis and Shireen, Renly, Jon, my dear departed Edric, and Orys but we would never be safe, not as long as my first born children were Targaryens and that would always mean something in this world. No in the game of thrones you win or you die and I was still wrapping my mind around the fact that we had actually won.

The next morning I was still half asleep, warm, and content cuddled up with Stannis in bed when I felt him stir under me, he was practiced at this after years of being married to me. He gently scooped me up into his arms and placing me on the other side of the bed, so he could get up before the sun rose as usual. As soon as he got up though I moved back to where it was still warm and smelled like my Stannis.

"I didn't mean to wake you." He said as he finished getting dressed and came over to kiss my head as he always did before he left for the day. Today I caught his hand keeping him near me.

"I think we should sleep together tonight." I mused.

Stannis was quiet in his shock for a moment before saying. "We sleep together every night."

"That is not what I mean beloved."

"No?" Stannis asked he hummed a little while he thought I was positive he didn't notice that, I watched the moment his eyes went big. "I spoke to the Maestor." Stannis informed me.

"I love you my darling husband but sometimes you can be so very-" I started and he interrupted me as his hand combed through my hair.

"This is related wife, trying to not impregnant you by going around the act didn't work."

"Because you forgot that's what we were supposed to be doing." I teased getting back an annoyed smile but a smile all the same.

"Those other things are very good, but I like to have you properly. That being said I talked to the Grand Maestor about alternatives from moon tea which can be hard on a woman." Stannis said and I could not stop from laughing even when he gave me an irritated look.

"I'm sorry love. I just wish I could have seen you asking Pycelle about anything revolving the marriage bed." I laughed.

He frowned but continued petting my hair he didn't like to think of himself as a man who shied away from anything or embarrassed easily but he liked to keep our marriage very private out of respect for me as well as he was more comfortable that way I believed.

"Your safety is more important than my comfort." Stannis told me and I felt bad for teasing him because in his own way he was being very sweet.

"I'm sorry my love, sit down tell me more about this." I told him moving over so he could sit on the edge of our bed though as soon as he had my head moved into his lap so I could stare up into his beautiful blue eyes and he could keep playing with my hair which I thoroughly enjoyed.

"He wasn't helpful, but Varys was, he told me in the pleasure houses of Lys they have a drink they give to the whores that keep them from getting pregnant but isn't so hard on the woman and her body like moon tea can be." Stannis explained. "Not out for the masters of Lys care for girls safety but there is no profit to be gained from dead whores." Stannis said.

"Then why don't we use it here?" I asked if it was safer it seemed silly to use moon tea at all.

"Because moontea's main purpose is ridding Nobel born girls bellies of bastards so there lordly husband never know they were not virgins, an effect of this Lysanne drink can make the woman barren and most lords here would rather risk his daughters or wife's life then make her barren." Stannis said not hiding his disgust I was off in thought about how lucky I was to have Stannis Baratheon in every way which he must have taken for me being hesitant. "Is that alright Elia, I can keep looking." He said.

"No that's fine people have been calling me barren as long as I can remember." I reminded him.

"Clearly not two dragons, two stags, every little thing you could take in on the way. You've mothered two new starts of old dynasty's and now they need their mother to lead them." He reminded.

"I know and I agree, but it's sad to not have any more babies."

"I need you to give me that in writing no more babies." He muttered bending down to kiss my head.

"I suppose we could always have wards and perhaps care for unwanted bastards."

"I am sure you will, but wife I am not loving anymore children." He told me and I laughed looking up at that stunning smile of his.

"I only love about half of the ones you have now." He teased and I know he was referring to that he did not love Viserys, Jon, Daenerys, and on the days, he annoyed him, Renly.

I looked at him adoringly while he laughed for a little too long and he had to ask. "What?"

"Did you ever think you would be sitting in bed holding your wife just talking and laughing and being happy?" I asked.

"Never." He promised.

"But you are happy."

"I doubt you would allow otherwise." He said making me smile. "Yes I am happy." He promised.

"I am so happy you are, truly I am so happy we are together. My children and I could be lost without you, but without us you would be unhappy and I can't bear to think of that Stannis truly I can't" I told him and I am not sure he has ever looked so very touched. He kissed my head again.

"You are the best wife." He told me. "Gods Rhaegar Targaryen was the stupidest man who ever lived." Stannis mumbled making me giggle.

"Are you sure you cannot sleep in?" I asked softly not sure if I wanted to wait till the night.

"I have to go run the realm, and you should get up because so do you." Stannis said as he got ready.

I grumbled flopping back down with a groan. "Will you-" I started but he knew me well enough he tossed a dress back at me.

"Stannis Baratheon how have you been married to me for 8 years and learned nothing." I sighed.

"No good?" He asked simply.

"Black is for mourning Stannis." I laughed getting up to find a dress, Stannis pulled on his boots as I pulled out a yellow Dornish dress.

"Do not wear that." Stannis said quickly.

"Why?" I asked wickedly even though I knew exactly why.

"Because our first small council meeting will be today, and I will serve as a better hand to your son if I am not staring at your breasts." Stannis said as he pushed me against the wall making me drop the dress in question.

"If you do not let me get dressed, I will be wearing my nightgown." I teased.

His hands firmly pressed me to the wall one on my shoulder and the other applying pressure to my hip. His eyes stared longingly at me, something about his cold blue eyes always burned me.

I leaned forward slightly parting my lips just so causing him to lean forward in attack, but I turned my head away leaving him to growl into my cheek he settled to kiss along my neck biting every so often. One of my hands tangled in his black hair and the other tugged at his tunic.

"I am going to put on my dress now and get ready and we will go to the meetings and do the best by my son, but you will think about me in your bed tonight all day long my love, do you understand?" I told him pulling his face back to look at me.

"I think about you in my bed every day. Every time I am talking to some idiot Nobel I wish I was talking to you" He promised his hand moved down from my hip across my leg to move under night dress and up my inner thigh I moved into his touch desperate for it. "Every time I am using my hands for a lesser task I think of instead touching you." He told me as he toyed with my small clothes, I was already wet with desire.

I pulled him to kiss me his kiss was rough and longing that created a burning in my throat from my need of him. Suddenly he let me go kissing my cheek as always before quickly leaving and I smiled because I knew him well enough to know if he did not leave in that second we would not have left our room today but it was horrible to because I longed for him and wanted to stay in our room with me all day.

It was a long day of work but I was much more prepared for life in the capital now, as a young woman I found myself in an unforgiving place with danger and enemies around every corner trying to play a game I did not even understand. Now I was older and walk through the lions and spiders as easily as I would snakes in Dorne.

Stannis was admirable in how he handled this horrible place he refused to play their game and would always do what he felt was right his own way.

I arrived at the council meeting walking in with Varys who sang compliments into my ear.

Stannis was waiting already in his seat discussing something with Tywin Lannister the new master of coin although in truth he wanted to be hand and everyone knew it.

Varys would continue as Master of whispers and Jon Arryn would walk be master of law, my brother Oberyn was Maester of ships and Ser Selmy was on the council as Lord Commander sitting across from Grand Maester Pycelle.

Stannis stood when I entered the room and the others followed his lead, it was not strictly necessary to do so for a regent but I already could here Stannis saying it was respect due to me.

"Please be seated." I said noticing my son sit in a chair against the wall.

"What is his grace doing here?" Tywin asked before I had the chance. "He should be out learning swordsmen ship and fun not being bored in here." He said with his usual uncomforting smile, I had to stop myself from laughing at the great Tywin Lannister sucking up to a little boy, but I shared a look with Oberyn.

"He isn't going to run this country by hitting boys with practice swords." Stannis said firmly. "Besides he is already better than most." Stannis grumbled but I heard the pride in his words.

"Can I ask questions?" Aegon asked Stannis.

"If he asks questions, we will be here all day when we really only have a few matters at hand." Tywin said he looked around the room and found no one would champion his cause.

"Yes, you may ask as many questions as you want because that is how you learn." Stannis told my son who smiled.

"And this council is here to serve you Aegon never forget that." I told him.

"And don't let them forget it either." Stannis said and I thought I caught him looking at me from across the table, specifically looking at my chest but quick enough that nobody was the wiser I couldn't even be sure I saw it. "Alright let's get started, today we will discuss how to mend the realm after war, ransom prices for prisoners and the royal wedding." Stannis said swiftly.

"The king should not be married until both he and his bride are of age." I said.

"The king should be married the moment that girl has her moon blood." Tywin said annoyed.

"You don't let fruit ripen in the Westerlands before you taste it?" Oberyn smirked.

"What does that mean?" Aegon asked.

"Your uncle is being deprave your grace." Stannis said annoyed at Oberyn.

"The Tyrells will want to claim him as soon as they can." Varys reminded.

"Well he is not _theirs_ he is mine." I said quickly before I could stop the maternal impulse to claim him.

"As former Hand I know that to rule a nation you must rule yourself, emotions and motherly love undermined that, You are the kings mother and no one can take that from you but as such would it not be best to step down as regent so that you can focus on the raising and education of your children? Like the mother herself shows that is the place of a woman." Tywin as tactfully as possible I doubted, he believed in the seven he was far to arrogant to worship any gods.

"Your rule over yourself did not save King Aerys and his rule." Stannis told Tywin. "Where the Regents emotions and motherly love are the reason his grace is alive today, the reason he is king." Stannis said through gritted teeth.

"The side with the bigger numbers always wins in a war, it's simple." Tywin told Stannis.

"Almost always." Stannis told him. "This war started with a widowed woman who held two small children nobody thought would grow to age. Without any allies, and she forced herself to survive and win her sons throne back." Stannis said before he looked to Aegon. "Take a good look at them your grace. The most powerful men in Westeroes and most of them wanted you dead, or simply did not care that you would die and the few that did not want you dead were powerless to stop it. Now they all serve at your pleasure but never forget how easily their loyalty is turned." Stannis told him.

"I will not sit here and be insulted!" Tywin roared getting up.

"So you will stand then?" Oberyn taunted. He smiled at Stannis Oberyn really seemed to be liking his brother by law.

"If you would like to resign, we will accept." I told him with a forced smile.

"The Tyrell's are very wealthy and are not new to finance perhaps Lord Mace Tyrell would like to serve on his future good sons council." Varys said getting an outraged look from Tywin that he turned to me deciding I would not dare.

"Perhaps lady Olenna, I hear she does the accounts for house Tyrell, and think of what good more motherly love could do for this council." I told him and I thought his heart would give out by the look of him.

"They say lord Tywin that the mother is stronger than the warrior when it comes to her children." Lord Arryn reminded piously.

"I fought for the king not against him like you." Tywin reminded Jon Arryn.

"I tried to keep Robert from hurting the regent and her children when they were in the dragonvault-" Jon Arryn started annoyed.

"How brave of you to ask nicely." Oberyn muttered "I have always supported his Grace's claim." He said putting his feet on the table.

"I was always loyal." Varys said simply.

"Quietly." Pycelle scoffed.

"You were loudly disloyal." Varys reminded.

"It is the grand maestors duty to serve whomever has the keep." The grand maestor reminded.

"I brought in the Tyrell's." Varys reminded.

There was a moment me and Stannis just shared a look as these men fought over who did the most for my son when me and Stannis willed ourselves to keep him and the other children alive and safe it all seemed so silly, they scaubled before us but I found peace in Stannis's eyes he gave me a nod as if to say tell them who you are.

"Well I bore him!" I said finally getting their attention and I would die for Aegon." I told before giving Tywin a look. "And my husband has made it clear he would kill for him."

"Your-" Tywin Started but to everyones shock I silenced him with a hand and watched his face as he felt his power fading away. There was a time nobody would interrupt them and now a woman could.

"Since you feel so strongly for my son you will sit down, or you will resign." I told him clearly.

He had no moves left and he felt cornered, as his last hope Tywin gave the grand maestor a hard look that told him he better stay on his side.

"I will remind this council." Pycelle said while looking at me. "That the king should only be addressed as King Aegon, his grace, or his majesty." Pycelle said because all he could think to get after me for was, I called my own son by his name.

"My sister can call King Aegon his grace and royal majesty what she wishes because he came out of her!" Oberyn hissed venomously making Pycelle ramble more nervously in fear of the viper.

I was about to correct myself because I did not see the matter in this when a voice spoke up.

"I call her mother." Aegon said "Even though she is a princess of Dorne, The lady of Stormsend, Dowager Princess Of Dragonstone, and Queen Regent, but over all of that she is my mother and before I was the king of the seven kingdoms, lord protector of the realm, king of the Rhyonar, Andals, and first men, I was her son. So she can call me whatever she would like." Aegon said and both Stannis and I shared a look of pride in our boy.

Tywin sat down.

"Back to business, we wait for the royal wedding because the Tyrell girl is too young for heirs and the longer, we wait the longer we may negotiate her dowry, if they feel at risk of losing what they have worked for they will not barter to harshly." I said.

"Agreed." Stannis said deciding he cared about nobody else's opinion. "Moving on."

After the meeting I walked through the gardens with Aegon as I had an appointment to make in the Gardens.

"Did I do alright?" He asked.

"You were glorious." I told him, he spoke well and asked intelligent questions and listened to his councils answers no matter how drawn out they were.

"Why did Lord Lannister do that?" Aegon asked.

"Lord Lannister use to rule your grandfather, he had plans to rule your father, he married his daughter to the usurper to try and rule him, and now he wants to rule you." I told him. "You mustn't let him; you are not his puppet and if I have to fight him every day until you come of age I will." I told him simply.

"And then he will stop trying to control me?"

"No, my love, then you will have to fight him." I told him as I came across Lord Stark where we agreed to meet. Jon was at his side with two practice swords in his hands and a beaming grin on his face.

"I have been training." Jon told Aegon in his thick northern accent.

Aegon smiled before going and accepting the sword and chasing Jon as he ran from his brother.

"Don't run Jon, don't take your eyes off him!" Eddard instructed.

"He asked about him constantly." I told Lord Stark. "Do you think Jon is warm enough in the north, will the war reach him in the north, is he safe, is he happy away from us." I told and Eddard gave me a shocked look. "Lying to them did not change the fact that they are brothers." I told him.

"It was not your secret to tell." Eddard reminded with cold eyes.

"I know and yes there were military reasons I sent that raven but I swear to you Ned, The reason I decided to send it, the only reason that mattered was that if I thought I would never see Jon again and I wanted him to feel a mothers love and he would never get that from Catelyn Tully unless she knew the truth." I told him.

"And now you get to keep your boy and I lose Jon." Eddard said bitterly.

"He isn't a hostage he can go north anytime he chooses with my blessing." I promised.

"He won't have duties as a Targaryen?" Eddard asked.

"He will have the same duty as Viserys and Aegon, they are the only Targaryen's who will pass on their name and they must repopulate their house once they are old, You can start a family anywhere, believe me." I told him with a soft smile and Eddard nodded.

"He talked about your son and your daughters constantly." Eddard admitted as we watched the boy's practice. Aegon taught Jon as much as he fought him. "He talked about the bastard boy you treated as your own." Eddard said turning back to me. "I am sorry about Edric Storm."

"Your friend was a monster and a kinslayer and my boy paid the price for it." I said softly.

"He wasn't always a monster." Eddard said.

"Neither was the mad king according to Rhaegar Aerys used to give him rides on his back and kisses on his head every night before he slept." I told him. I watched the boy's practice. Rhaenys, Daenerys, and Shireen had stopped there reading to cheer them on. "I think every child highborn or lowborn is born good and perfect and it is this world and the people who live in it who corrupt them." I told Eddard.

"Part your legs more Jon or I am going to knock you over." Aegon told him.

"I can see he is in good hands." Eddard admitted. "Did you ever think you would love my sisters son?"

"I like to think that Jon is the best thing to come from what they did." I admitted to Eddard the hurt and betrayal seemed worth it as Jon beamed at me.

"Did you see that!" Jon asked us excitedly.

"Well struck ser Jon." I told him but Aegon gave me a look to tell me he let him knock him down though he need not. Aegon would be a great king but he had no future as an actor I don't even think the girls believed him.

"Use your left hand Aegon it's only fair, he is smaller than you." Rhaenys told him.

"Stop leaning before you strike Jon your giving yourself away!" Shireen shouted she was truly her fathers daughter.

"Just do better Jon!" Daenerys told him excitedly she knew about as much fighting as I did.

"I should have seen the hate in Robert." Eddard admitted. "I am sorry."

"You wanted to see only the good in him, like when you were both little playing with dull swords." I told him simply.

"Robert never let me win." Eddard said. "I think Aegon will be a good king." Eddard stark said decidedly.

"I know he will be, just like I know Jon is destined for greatness." I told him.

Finally we were able to have dinner with our family which we preferred to eating in the great hall.

Stannis had Cassana on his knee as Orys chattered as little children do.

Rhaenys and Viserys argued at each other in high Valyrian as Daenerys and Shireen made up a silly song about turnips. While Jon and Aegon relived the dance of dragons with their peas.

"This is chaos." Stannis told me he usually enjoyed the childrens antics though he would never admit it but he had been growing moody an impatient by the hour. "And you are enjoying every minute of it."

"I am." I admitted smiling at him. Tywin Lannister could go to seven hells; I would sit at the small council table, but I would never enjoy it like I enjoyed sitting at this table.

Stannis was happy when the call was given for the children going to bed.

Aegon came with me to show Jon his new corridors he looked around the large room. "In Winterfell especially in the wintertime I shared a room with Robb." Jon said.

"Would you like to sleep in Viserys room?" I asked him softly Viserys would allow it but would not like it.

Jon looked to Aegon. "Why can't I share a room with you?" Jon asked Aegon of all the children he loved Aegon the most.

"I am the king Jon, I cannot have a roommate." Aegon told him softly before I could.

"But you're still a boy." Jon murmured.

"I am a boy and a king, I am both and neither. "Aegon said with wisdom far beyond his years. "I cannot rule on my own, but I cannot act like a child or else I look weak." He told him.

Jon put his hand on his shoulder. "Someday you will be grown and then you can do whatever you please."

"They will still want to rule me Jon." Aegon told his brother honestly.

"I wont let them, I am going to train until I am the best knight in all the seven kingdoms and I wont let anyone harm you ever!" Jon promised.

I smiled softly. "You are brave my sweet Jon, Do not tell him I told you but sometimes Orys gets scared at night, do you think you could sleep with him tonight and make him feel safe?" I asked and Jon nodded eagerly.

I went in finding Stannis tucking Shireen into her bed and kissing her head.

"Good night Shireen." I told her softly.

"No reading in the night Shireen you need to rest." Stannis told her taking the book from her bedside table.

"Father-" Shireen started.

"Rest love." Stannis told her he gave me the book on his way out. "I will be in soon, I just want to check a few things." He told me. I knew where he was going back to make sure there were kingsguard at Aegons door and that Rhaenys and Daenerys weren't up giggling and he liked to watch the baby sleep something about it put him at peace.

I waited until he was gone to examine the book. "Ten thousand ships." I mused.

"Nymeria's story." Shireen said.

"It was my favorite as a girl." I told her.

"But it's not anymore."

"No, I think the Last Storm is." I told her simply handing her the book. "Do not stay up to late." I told her and she kissed my cheek.

"Drink this." Stannis said offering me a glass almost as soon as he got to our rooms.

"You never waste a second." I mused but I did as asked. The contents were lemony and not terrible to the taste. Stannis intensely starred at me as he was often to do. What an amusingly brooding man I had fallen in love with, he didn't have to say beautiful words or tell me his love for me or right me songs. I knew exactly how Stannis thought of me when he starred at me like that, I also knew his love through action, the way it felt when he touched me, the way he saved us from Robert. I smirked he was waiting for an invitation.

I let the goblet fall to the ground jumping into his arms he caught me holding me up to allow me time to wrap my legs around him as our lips crashed against each other like the waves of shipwreck bay crashed against stormsend. He was trying to be soft and gently but that was not his nature in kissing and as I kissed him roughly with such great need, I could hear him growl into our kisses. One of his hand was rubbing my back his other was tight and hard in my hair as he carried me to the bed. My own hands were on his face pulling him deeper into our kiss smiling into it when he demanded dominance over my mouth.

I gasped in surprise as Stannis dropped me on the bed only for him to pull my thighs back to the ledge of the great bed. His hands mad quick work of pulling my skirt up and I watched his surprise at my lack of small clothes. "Why?" Stannis groaned out.

"Because I like to torment and tease you my love." I admitted he stayed standing only bending over halfway to grind against me in his trousers his hand pulled at my leg until I wrapped my legs around his waist.

"Undress my love." As I moaned out in a great need for him.

"Apologies wife but it is my turn to tease you." He told me simply his hands coming down on either side of me as he grinds down hard enough against me to make me scream to his name my hands clutched his muscled arms for support feeling just how mighty they were.

"My handsome strong husband." I murmured in pleasure.

"Flatterer." He growled accusingly and flattery was truly a crime to him, he undid the one tie of my Dornish dress, and I pulled my arms out of it pulling it from under me and throwing it to the floor.

I sat up to be nearer his lips. "Not flattery." I promised before kissing him soundly. "I just don't want you to think me unappreciative of your many fine qualities and assets." I smiled. "I want you to know you how deep my love and affection for you is." I mused.

He nodded his hand caressed my chest, but those wonderful stormy eyes stayed on me. "Your breasts." He said softly I was about to ask what he meant. "I've always liked them." He said he looked away from me in fear of being mock something Stannis couldn't stand.

I kissed him tenderly as his hand gently rubbed at my breast. "That's sweet, since they are so small." I said simply maybe living with him had left me to blunt, we seemed to change each other over 8 years. I yelped in pleasure how when he pinched my nipple. "Tender." He corrected and of course stannis would care about what he thought of practicality over size. "Stannis." I whined as he attacked my neck in a frenzy leaving kisses and bits as he growled against my skin.

I decided to see how long I could keep Stannis playing this game. He was not much of a talker when we laid together but he was rather a stickler for honesty. Her hand combed through his hair. "I know you wont believe me but I find you very handsome." I told him hearing him grumble into her neck. "Your tall and handsome and you have beautiful eyes." I told him.

"Yours are better." He murmured against my skin as his kisses peppered my breasts. "Especially when the are full of lust." He admitted making me giggled.

"I love how blunt you are, I cannot stand polite lies." I told him he stopped kissing my stomach to look at me his eyes told me that he knew, that they would never hurt me with pretty lies no matter the pain of the truth he would tell it.

"Your clever, no intelligent more so then anyone else on that fucking council." Stannis continued against my skin.

"Your loyal you always have been-" I started but stopped to moan as I found him on his knees and licking at my most wet sex making me fall back against the bed. "Stannis! Stannis I need you now." I demanded needed to have him inside of me desperately.

"Has anyone told you your impatient?" Stannis asked with a smugness that I was not use to from him.

"Has anyone told you, you are a horrible tease." I asked I forced myself up to unlace his trousers as he removed his shirt.

"How." He asked as I freed his already hardened member.

"Like this." I told him simply grasping him in my hand making him growl. He swatted my hand away so he could ride himself entirely of his trousers.

"You wouldn't let me bed you like this when we consummated our marriage." He reminded I was surprised at his memory.

"You were treating me like a whore, I wanted you to respect me." I told him with a simply shrug he lifted my chin to make our eyes met.

"I do respect you." He promised.

"I know." I told him knowing he need to hear it. I smirked a little bit. "And it makes me so very happy I want to be your whore." I promised. And like that Stannis grabbed at my hips pushing into me. My legs wrapped around him out of instinct and my hands reached for him desperate to grab onto him my nails raked into his shoulders, I moaned out for him. My noises were met with Stannis's own lowly growls, his thrusts started slow but deep making me squeal out in delight as he seemed to know exactly where to hit every time to drive me mad, at this point Stannis knew my body better than I did.

I fell back against the bed as my peak hit with a long moan. Stannis moved over me so he was half on the bed his lips came down claiming mine as he speed up his pace one of my hands pulled at his hair the other flung around his neck keeping him close to me. He groaned into my mouth as I arched my back, he bent himself more to bring his head to my breasts nipping and kissing and biting at my nipples as I felt heat rising in my stomach again. "Stannis!" I cried and that was all it took for him to know what I needed as he began to slam into me a few more times until we climaxed together, it took me moments to see straight again, Stannis still of heavy breath got up pulling me up to be onto the bed properly before getting in next to me I laid my head on his chest as he wrapped his arms around me.

"Whats wrong." I asked with closed eyes, I did not need to look at Stannis to know how he feels in breathes when he gets tensed and angry.

"I wanted to make you feel loved and safe and I acted like an animal." He said angry at himself.

I looked up at him. "You were lovely Stannis you always are." I told him, especially when you act like an animal. I thought wickedly. Stannis must have seen the lust in my eyes because he told me bluntly.

"This is only a rest we are not done wife."

The wetness still between my legs rubbed against his thigh as my hips wiggled slightly with excitement.

"I love it when you call me your wife."

"I know. I love you." He told. His hands ran across my stomach. "I love what a good mother you are to the children, how much you care for all of them, you brought four of the only people I like into this world even though it almost costed you your life every time." Stannis told me. "I don't thank you enough." He whispered he seemed almost ashamed of that.

I was surprised by the confession momentarily forgetting are sharing earlier, it was sweet of him to keep going especially when I could see how much sharing his feelings made him uncomfortable.

"I loved it." I told him. "I loved bearing your children Stannis." I told him, my mind often went to his eyes when I had told him I was with child for the first time he went to war satisfied knowing his seed quickened in me and was even more thrilled when he first held Orys and even though he was nervous for me when I bore him Cassana he could not hide his excitement. Orys had at least been a future heir to stormsend. When we were expecting Cassana we had fled stormsend and were headed into a war, she was just the unborn child of two rebels who may have nothing to give her but a premature death and he still could not contain his excitement for them. Even when I was giving the crown prince heirs, I got a polite _very good_ or _that's nice dear_. It was amusing to think out of the two men I had married the beautiful valiant prince had never given me the kind of love and devotion I received from my storm lord whether by his words or more likely actions.

But there was much more to children then just baring them especially in such a cruel world. "Thank you." I told him intertwining his big calloused fingers with my own long skinny ones. "For keeping our family safe." I told him.

He pressed a kiss to my head pulling tighter in his arms. "I've made mistakes Elia." He whispered softly. I closed my poor Edric died, Dragonstone was breeched, neither of these things were Stannis's fault but he carried them as his mistakes.

"We have had hardships, but that is not your fault my love you have **always** done your best and right by this family." I told him rolling over in his grasps to look at him. "We won; this is our victory." I assured him.

"Having the throne and keeping it-"Stannis started.

"I know, but the throne is not our victory, despite what anyone says it's my son's birthright. Our victory is our love." I promised him, laying a soft kiss on his lips.

"How did someone as good, clever, beautiful, and kind as you fall in love with someone as broken as me?" Stannis asked softly.

"Do you think I came to you whole? The war was lost my husband and Rhaella were dead and everyone wanted my children to die as well, and though it was less important then surviving I was still so broken by what he did to me."

"A pair of broken people then." He mused.

"Who fixed each other." I reminded. "And then fought the world."

"We are not done with our fight my love." He told me simply there would always be men like Tywin Lannister trying to take us down and take everything we hold dear.

"There is no one I would rather fight beside." I promised.

 **There was not to much of the kids here but they will feature heavily in the prologue. Hope you enjoyed it and thanks again!**


	27. Epilogue

**This Epilogue maybe way to long but I promised I actually cute alot out of it. Thankfully this chapter is in Stannis's Pov if it was Elia it would probably be three times longer. Also I did alot of crying because I am WAY to attached to these characters.**

 **Thank you for reading through all these chapters I never thought this many people would read this story about characters I love but I feel are often over looked. This is a quick telling of the rest of their lives.**

 **Thank you to all the wonderful people who wrote great supportive comments that really kept me going! I apprecate it SO much!**

 **Thanks again for reading, please enjoy and let me now what you think!**

 **Stannis Pov: Epilogue**

The maestors tell the of the "Targaryen Restoration" As they call it. A simple war where the side with the bigger numbers beat the side with the littler numbers and name off all the men involved. They don't know as I do that the _restoration_ started with only Elia and her two small children, she had no friends that would or could help her and she willed herself to do whatever it took to keep her children alive and that lead her straight to me and I would always be grateful. Elia may be mentioned as the prince's scorned wife, the rightful kings mother, and the lady of Stormsend and wife to the hand of the king. Maestors do not give her credit for it but she is the reason her son sat on the iron throne.

I wondered if I was the only one who realized that. We ran the realm together for five long years before Aegon was ready to lead without us. Aegon was coronated and married on the same day. He was quiet taken with this Margaery Tyrell. She smiled victoriously as she walked down the sept to Aegon. By 16 he was tall and handsome with high cheek bones and lean muscles the perfect Targaryen king everyone thought. I only cared that he had a good head on his shoulders, he was sensible, and a hard worker and he had his mother's good heart.

Elia grabbed my hand squeezing it tightly as we watched him marry.

"I still cannot believe Egg is king." Shireen said from where she stood next to us.

"Of course he is king what else would he be!" Little Cassana said she was only five and never remembered a time when Aegon was not king.

"Shush I'm trying to watch Egg marry the pretty girl!" Orys scolded his sisters at nine, Aegon was his hero.

"My Sentiments exactly." I grumbled to Elia who only smiled. We cheered as they kissed and walked arm and arm from the sept with our children behind us.

"Tell me we did right by him." Elia asked me softly at their lavished reception as Margaery fed Aegon cake and although I wasn't one for grand displays of affection, I kissed her head.

"You have done right by that boy all his life." I promised. "And every other child you have decided to mother." I added.

She nodded looking around. Looking around the wedding Tywin Lannister was there though he got out of his agreement to marry Arianne and instead sat next to his new wife a girl from house Marbrand from the Westerlands and was already big with his child. Him deciding he was too good for a dornish wife annoyed me to no end because my Dornish wife was the greatest thing to ever happen to me.

"Why is he here?" I asked dully.

"Because insulting him by not inviting him would make trouble for my son." Elia reminded she could see importance behind formalities that I was blind to.

"Besides I do not think she has taken the snub horribly." Elia whispered nodding to where Arianne was sitting with Viserys Targaryen his hand was in her hair and they smiled at each other as though they were in their bedchamber and not at an important royal event, they were wed a few years back and there little son was sitting on Viserys knee.

"If only those two were getting along as well." Elia said with a frustrated sigh and I knew she was looking at Rhaenys who was married earlier in the year to Edmure Tully.

"Just because they are not fawning all over each other in public doesn't mean they are unhappy." I told her.

"Everyone says she rules him and will rule Riverrun through him." Elia sighed.

"Good then Riverrun will finally have a capable leader." I said she kicked me under the table.

"Oh, you know our girl is worth 7 of that stupid boy." I told her and she smiled at me. "Our girl?" She mused happily.

"Oh hush." I told her I knew they weren't my children but sometimes I got caught up in my love for them like when I thought Aegon was dead in his bed that horrible night at stormsend all those years ago.

Olenna Tyrell approached us. "This wedding was along day coming." Olenna said. "I would like to discuss another one." She said.

"What would you like to discuss." I asked and she gave me a flat look.

"The women are talking dear." She said with a tired sigh she was direct and though it was true I would fight anyone who tried to harm our family Elia planned all the marriages, so I was not to offend but Elia was for me.

"If you would like to make any alliance whether it be with house Baratheon or house Targaryen you will talk to my husband and I we are partners in everything lady Tyrell." Elia told her sternly as she leaned forward.

"You are no longer the Lady of house Targaryen dear." Olenna reminded.

"Yes, you could talk to Margaery about Daenerys marriage." Elia agreed knowing Daenerys was the last unmarried Targaryen.

"But she will come immediately running to the woman who had her saved from Essos and raised among her own children and ask Elia what she should do." I said simply rubbing Elia's back without really realizing it.

"I was told you two would always side with one another and were annoyingly in love and reshaped a nation together because of it, it's nice to see some people live up to their reputations." She said with an irritated smirk. "How would the two of you then feel about Daenerys being the next lady of Highgarden?" Olenna asked.

"Daenerys will marry Robb Stark and be the next lady of Winterfell." Elia said simply though I had not heard a word about this.

"Well what a waste this was then." Olenna said simply.

"Not if your grandson is both kind and patient." Elia said getting the old woman's attention. "Shireen is 12 now and I do not want her married until she is a little older, she is intelligent, and kind and you should hear her sing."

"The girl with Greyscale?" Olenna asked looking over to Shireen she was laughing at her little brethren's antics.

"Is that a problem." Elia asked with venom in her voice it always surprised and delighted me how Elia would defend Shireen. I still remember her once telling me she would not leave seven hells without her daughter and now the same was true for Shireen.

"Not for me why do I care what she looks like as long as she is fertile, and Willas has a kind heart, we will arrange a meeting before things go any farther. " Olenna agreed before walking away.

"Since when is Daenerys marrying Robb Stark?" I asked my wife she patted my leg under the table.

"Since I decided she would a few moments ago, I should probably inform Robb Stark and his father." She whispered with a devious smile. "It's a better match for her, Daenerys wants someone brave and handsome and ready for a fight like the young northern lordling, and Shireen will do better with a more mature man, I am told her is well educated, studious and kind." Elia said simply.

"Do not marry off the little ones just yet I'm rather fond of them." I teased her.

"Was that a joke Stannis Baratheon." Elia asked kissing my hand.

"It was a musing on your relentless marriage alliances." I told her.

"I am to be mocked for wanting grandchildren?" Elia asked.

"No, I want them to." I agreed.

In almost a years' time we went to meet Rhaenys son at Riverrun a healthy baby boy.

"He's lucky he takes after his mother." I grumbled quietly so the Tully's wouldn't hear me, but Elia would. While Rhaenys delivered her baby, Elia was at her side and I was outside with the father to be and I full heartedly agreed with Rhaenys he was an oaf.

I scanned the baby in Elia's arms he had his mothers' tawny golden skin and dark hair with Tully blue eyes.

"He is beautiful Rhaenys just gorgeous." Elia told her kissing her daughters head as she handed her back her baby.

"I want to call him Edric, unless it would make you to sad." Rhaenys said softly.

"That would make me so happy." Elia promised.

"It looks like you will be the last redheaded Tully. There all going to look Dornish now." The Blackfish grumbled to his nephew and my eyes went right to him. Edmure did nothing to the insult but I would not hold my tongue.

"You have something against the Dornish do you?" I asked walking forward.

"I never said that." He grumbled.

"Good." I told him before pushing him against the wall. "Because your future lady of Riverrun is half Dornish and if I ever hear you disrespect her, I will come back to the Riverland's to beat your head in!" I told him before letting him go. I thought he would hit me I wanted him to so I had a good reason to hit him back, but his brother reminded him that I was king Aegon's stepfather and fighting me would be taking up arms against the king, a cowards logic.

"Apologies" I told Elia as I went back over to her.

"Never apologize for defending my daughter." She whispered as she kissed my cheek.

"Husband why don't you go celebrate with your father and uncle." Rhaenys more told then asked and after a few parting words the Tully's left us to have the room.

Elia went over to talk to one of the midwives about her daughter's care and I had a moment with Rhaenys.

"Your lord husband isn't going to punish you for me, is he?" I asked Rhaenys. I would make sure he did not.

"Edmure cannot punish me, I will tell him he is fine with it." Rhaenys said simply. "You probably think I'm a shrew." She sighed.

"No, I think you are strong like your mother." I told her.

"Mother is kind and gentle, I think I'm more like you blunt and stubborn." She said and made me smile.

"You're also a hothead like me." I agreed. "I know you can take care of yourself but if you ever need anything send me a raven and I will fix whatever is wrong." I told her.

"You always have since I was a little girl." She said with a smile and I could not help the proud feeling that washed over me. I looked at the squalling baby. "Hopefully you take after your mother." I told him.

We could not stay with her for more than a fortnight as Margaery was also expecting.

Near the end she could not leave her chambers and Aegon ever the diligent husband and father went to pray to the mother daily for his wife and childs safety, it was one such trip when a plot to murder him was inacted and if Jon had not been there and warned the kingsguard when he realized something was the matter, the kingdom would have lost Aegon as a young man before he became the great king he would someday be remembered as.

Jon was knighted by the king himself and Elia beamed with pride.

Soon Aegon had his hands full with twin baby girls. Alysanne and Viserra. Both girls took after their mother except with Aegon's lilac eyes. They also were both very loud. Elia was trying to help the young couple grapple with having two children so very young. Aegon was worried he would ruin them because he thought his daughters were perfect and Margaery worried, she would not have any sons and Elia comforted both of them she did all of this while still raising her two young children along with Shireen and Daenerys. It would have driven someone else mad but not Elia.

I would often find her at night with our children, sewing with Shireen and Cassana while Orys recites the history of house Baratheon to her.

"You know you were named after the founder of our house?" I asked him putting the golden hand of the king off my shirt and onto the table before going over to my family I kissed Shireen's head and then Cassana's.

"I'm going to get jealous." Elia teased before I kissed her cheek.

"Hello wife." I said softly.

"Husband." She mused.

"Orys the one handed." Orys said and I turned to him messing his hair. "Good lad." I told him.

"Why was he called the one handed?" I tested.

"Because he thought he could beat the might of Dorne and he was wrong." Elia teased.

"Spoken like a true Dornish princess." I told her with a scoff. "A dornish lord deviously cut off his hostages sword hands so they could never raise hands against Dorne." I reminded.

"So it is devious to be more clever then ones enemies?" Elia asked with a victorious smile.

I had so many memories like that simple ones with us and our children laughing and always being so happy. I had no idea what I had until I lost it in less than a year.

Elia got sick.

"A head cold nothing more there is no reason to worry." Maestor Pycelle said he did not know me well I was already worried.

"She will be better in three days' time." He assured.

"Stop worrying." Elia ordered from bed she was pale and struggled to breath she had always been fragile, but she looked so in pain and I could do nothing about it.

"But just to be safe." She continued. "You should sleep elsewhere so you do not get sick and tell Aegon nothing I don't want him to get sick or to bring it to the twins and Margaery is pregnant again and I don't want her to get sick." Elia said as I sat at her bedside.

The headache persisted and in a few days, she had a fever to match it. She only got worse as the days went on and I could only keep the children from her for so long.

The first of her hoard to see her was Ser Jon Targaryen who did not ask like the others. I think the guard at her door was too scared to tell him no. He was very young to already be such a prominent knight, Elia was rather proud of him. She was sure the boy was Aemon the Dragon knight reborn, but the people had a different name for the Bastard turned Targaryen. They called him the snow Dragon and he wore it with pride his personal arms was a white Dragon with red eyes. Since Rhaenys marriage he was also named the prince of Dragonstone which he took in stride. I think he was happier with being around Aegon and Elia then the title, but he was still grateful to his brother for all he had given him and he treated Elia like his mother.

I found him by her bedside when I came to see her. I may have been the hand of the king, but I made time to check on my sick wife every few hours.

"Aegon is worried sick, he would feel better if he could see you." Jon told her as I walked in. I still remembered when they were boys and Aegon would teach Jon and go easy on him and now there was not a knight in the capital who could best him the king included.

"No, I cannot get him sick its bad enough you defied my explicit instructions not to come." Elia told him with a smile she had such a big soft spot for him.

"I just have been thinking how much you mean to me. What Rhaegar did was horrible. You had every reason to hate me I was your husband's bastard. Lady Stark had hated me for as much, but you were always so kind to me, you let me know my brother and sister which I will always be grateful for." Jon promised. He loved his northern cousins and Rhaenys but he and Aegon were not just brothers they had a friendship stronger then most brothers stronger still then Ned Stark and Robert once were.

She smiled looking at him. "I could never hate you Jon. Yes, Rhaegar took a lot from me, but he gave me you my beautiful boy you make up for all his trouble." She told him and I bet the crazy woman I loved truly believed that boy was worth Rhaegar almost getting her killed by running away with the Stark girl because that was how Elia loved.

"Tell the thousands who did because of that idiot." I grumbled going to kiss her head before kneeling by her bedside.

"You are not allowed to be saying goodbyes you are going to get better." I told her.

"Stannis." She said lovingly her gentle hand caressed my face.

"The children want to see you." I told her in my softest most affectionate voice the one saved for her alone. "They are worried."

"No Aegon has small children, Shireen is getting married, Orys and Cassana are so little." She said softly before turning to Jon. "Jon should not be here either." She told me.

"My wife and sons are on Dragonstone." Jon promised. I could not believe he brought up his wife. He was given the task of taking Daenerys to the north so she could marry Robb Stark. He did his duty and saw them wed. When Jon returned from court he did so with Dacey Mormont a northern girl who was heiress to small bear island who Jon married without his kings permission and it was a crime for a member of the royal family to do so. I reminded him it was punishable by death though Aegon would not hear of it. He only told his brother to leave court hardly a fitting punishment. They went back to Dragonstone and she bore him a son Jon called Aegon and the king could hardly stay mad at him, I could easily.

Since she had given him a second son called Aemon and there had been talk after Margaerys recent third daughter Visenya that if no boys are born of the king and Margaery's match little Aegon will marry Alysanne and rule together someday.

"I do not want you to get sick either." Elia told him simply.

"It was worth it to see you mother." Jon told her happily.

I opened my mouth, but Elia gave me a look telling me not to say it so for her I reframed.

The next to see her was Shireen. Shireen was clever and had a handmaiden tell Elia she would not get her wedding dress fitted unless Elia was in the room.

In a few days I came in and Shireen was there in her wedding dress with two seamstresses while Elia stood and observed.

"What are you doing out of bed." I asked I went to her feeling her head she was burning up.

"Do you think the neckline is to low cut?" Elia asked not taking her eyes off the dress or given my anger any attention.

"I do not care slightly. I just am happy to see you." Shirren admitted.

"I do not want Shireen to be uncomfortable on the day of the wedding because of it, how about lace?" Elia asked the seamstress.

"Green would look lovely with the gold." The first said.

"She would truly look like a golden rose." The other agreed.

"I was thinking Black lace. She is a Baratheon after all, and I do not want any Tyrell's to think they can push my daughter around; you must remind them that ours is the fury." She told Shireen cupping her face with her hands. I always felt pride in my chest when Elia called herself a Baratheon as she was such a proud dornish princess.

"I love you with my whole heart." Shireen told her clasping her arms around her.

Elia smiled weakly kissing her head. "I am so proud of you Shireen; you are so good and kind and clever more so then any man." Elia said softly. "I know you will make us proud in Highgarden." Elia said softly.

"Shireen, I think my lady wife is tired let's let her rest for now okay." I told her. She nodded but her face was getting red as tears welled in her eyes as she began to leave, I stopped her kissing her head before she followed the seamstresses out.

I scooped Elia up in my arms. "Stay in bed!" I told her as I placed her gently in bed.

"Bossy." She smiled. "You worry too much Stannis, you must stop before you lose that beautiful head of hair." She mused running her hand through it.

I kissed her hard on the lips less delicate then I should have but I could not stop myself.

She had been the one who made the Targaryen Restoration possible, she was the one who ruled when her son was too young to do so and taught him how to rule well by the time he was grown and she gave Westeroes more peace then it has ever known. More than that she was the love of my life, the mother of my children the bright light in my dull existence. I was sure it was not her destiny to die of a head cold. She was still young she was only 39. She was still strong though everyone told me how fragile she was I knew how strong she really was. I was sure she would live. I prayed to every god I could think of, but they were not there. I know there were no gods, because in three days' time Elia was much worse her skin was tinted yellow and the maestor told us her body was shutting down like that of a much older person.

She could no longer deny her children Aegon was at her bedside most nights. "You cannot leave me I am not ready." He said as tears feel down his face. He held her hand tightly.

She smiled at him weakly. Jon stood beside his half brother. It was odd how I saw nothing alike in them, but Elia swore she could see it in there features and in there good hearts.

Shireen had one arm around Cassana our baby who was only nine years old far too young to lose her mother and such a great mother. Shireen's other hand was on Orys shoulder at 13 he was trying to be a man, but his eyes were all red from crying. Daenerys and Rhaenys hugged onto one another they were more like sisters then cousins and had made journeys back to see Elia.

Even Viserys had made the journey from Dorne to see Elia.

I stood against the back wall until Elia reached her free hand out to me and I went to her. Maestor Pycelle came in and said only Elia's husband and children should be in here to which Elia said.

"They are my children all of them." Elia said softly before looking to me.

"My Stannis." She murrmered.

"Always." I promised.

"Is Renly here yet I must see my Renly." She said softly.

"He will get her soon I am sure." I told her I already sent out a ridding party to bring him here quickly she asked about him every so often I thought I would kill him if he did not arrive soon.

"How I have loved you, and no man has ever loved me like you have. You rebelled against your king and brother for our family and me." She said softly.

"I would do it all again." I swore I would do it all again for Elia and I would do it better.

"Would you marry me again, knowing where we end?" Elia asked.

The question took me off guard for a moment.

"If I could do it all again, I would kill Robert at the first opportunity and ride off to find the princess of Dorne and make her run away with me so we could be together that much sooner." I admitted and she smiled as did Aegon and it wasn't until then I realized they had the exact same smile. The girls oohhed and awed over my statement. I glanced at Jon mayphaps I understood him a little more in this moment.

"I suppose its best then that everything happened the way it did." I told her looking to Aegon and Rhaenys. "Or else I would be missing some of my favorite people. " She nodded her agreement as she leaned into me.

"I see him." Elia told me as soft as a whisper.

"Who beloved?" I asked as I knelt at her bedside.

"Edric, our sweet Edric he is smiling his wonderful smile, I see my mother and in her arms, she holds the baby we lost. My father, Rhaella, and Ashara Dayne all greeting me again. I am going back to all the people I loved and lost, so do not be sad for me Stannis, all I want is for you to take care of my children and to try and be happy so you can tell me your story when we meet again, I will be patiently waiting your return to me so do not rush my love." She said I kissed her hand as tears slide past my eyes.

The Lady of Stormsend, the king's mother, the princess of Dorne she closed her eyes for the last time that night.

People say stupid shit when people die like _she is in a better place_ , it would be better if she was with me. _The gods give her rest._ There are no gods and her death only reproved that point. The most stupid of all: _It gets easier._ No, not for one day.

Still I promised her to care for the children when she died, and Elia basically collected stray children, so I had my hands full.

Tywin in fear of the Lannisters being left out offered his eldest living daughter Tyshara for my son and heir to marry after the scandal with Cersei I had no interest in joining the houses Baratheon and Lannister again but Aegon was wiser then I and told me we would use his siblings and cousins to unite all of Westeroes under his leadership, I was beginning to wonder if he even needed me as hand anymore.

Then Renly started his treachery wanting to be king claiming to be Roberts heir. I took care of the rebellion true to my word protecting Elia's children. I swore to Aegon I would settle this for him. Renly had taken Stormsend though it was my sons' inheritance, Loras Tyrell supported him though Willas assured me he and the reach banners on Renly's side were doing so without his approval. Worst of all the reason some Stormland houses joined Renly was so they would not have a half Dornish boy as their lord, I promised Aegon I would punish these disobedient houses firmly.

We met on Horseback as we treated Renly looked white when he saw the size of our army. Aegon wanted to be there but I wanted to protect him from having to face a man he considered his brother in battle, so I commanded his army for him. With me meeting Renlys sad forces were Jon Targaryen, Viserys Targaryen came with the Dornish army, Orys came as the rightful heir to Stormsend, Eddard Stark with the northerners and Edmure Tully with his men, Tywin Lannister sent men if only to protect what he wanted his daughter to inherit even Jon Arryn as old as he was came sat on his horse we had recently agreed Cassana would marry Robin Arryn.

"For the mother that bore us I should give you the chance to surrender." I said seeing the relief on his face.

"But I don't" I said sourly. "It's for the woman that raised you! The woman who loved you like you were her own son I let you have a chance at your life because she would want that! Even though you did not show up to say goodbye to her on her death bed!" I spat it had been two years but I could not forgive or forget it.

"I could not see her like that." Renly said pathetically.

"To call yourself Roberts heir after you know what a monster he was!" I said in disgust.

"Surrender or die." Jon said easily and though he said he surrendered in truth he died. His men attacked us in our tents that night, and we won even though we lost some men in the cowardly act of attacking a man while he is asleep. My son Orys became acting Lord of the Stormlands since I had to go back to Aegon.

The brief rebellion had caused a lot of deaths including Rhaenys husband Edmure.

"I married once for duty to do right by my family and I would again." Rhaenys had promised me. "But now I want to be happy. I want to marry Monford Velyran and I want you to support me when I ask Egg." She had told me, and she looked so much like her mother know it made me smile.

"Alright." I said watching her eyes go wide with shock.

"Really, I never thought you would." She admitted almost making me smile by her bluntness.

"My first marriage was out of duty and so was your mothers, our second marriage made us happy, and I want you to be happy." I told her as she hugged me. Happiness was not something I would have considered or thought of for my children unless Elia showed me how important it was.

With Jon, Rhaenys and I in his ear about it Aegon agreed to the match and everyone said the first time the uptight lord Velyron smiled was seeing Rhaenys walk to him in the sept of Baelor.

After I saw that I did visit Shireen in the Reach as she always begged me too. She had her second child and first daughter she called Elia who became my 8th grandchild. I smiled as I listened to Shireen sing her to sleep, the singing Elia had always been so proud of. It was odd out of all of my children Shireen was the most like Elia. She was kind and good and everyone who met her loved her especially her husband. Elia had been right they were well suited for each other it seemed Elia found the only person in the world who liked to read as much as Shireen did and it just tickled Shireen to tell me they were 7 years apart just like Elia and I.

Years past I was happy as their families grew but I was becoming quite an old man. I did not recognize the frowning man with the receding hairline in the mirror I was wondering what I was living for when the great war came.

After all this time Aegon kept me as his hand and I was lucky enough to see him grow into a great man and king, to see his children his four daughters and finally his silver haired son that all called me grandfather. The more that happened the more I wanted to tell her.

Aegon was fearless insisting on leading his own men into battle and we were united as ever before thanks to some of the marriages Elia herself had put into place.

I got to ride to the north next to my son as Orys told me about home and about Tyshara who he adored and his two sons by her. "Stannis is starting to get use to little Gowen and I have to go home so I can see the third, Shara desperately wants a girl but I am sure it's my next son." He told me proudly.

Lord Edric Tully was only 11 but he rode well next to his uncle Blackfish as they the River lords the Blackfish was a tough old Warhammer just like me but he talked about Edric Tully like he was the greatest child who ever lived which made me glad to see he changed his tune.

Jon and Aegon rode next to each other like always talking about their children. Even Lord Velyron mention his son Monterys and his daughter Alyssa were both growing well and Rhaenys had recovered after having Laena and Laenor and could not believe Rhaenys did not think five children was enough which almost made me grin because she was her mother's daughter.

With Leo Tyrell's birth we had 15 grandchildren in all.

I looked at the knights of the vale sent by the lady of the vale. My daughter had married Robin Arryn when they were both still children only because Jon Arryn was dying, and he wanted it done so his wife could not undo it. It turned out the father and son died together of spring sickness and after her son died Lysa Arryn killed herself and my daughter Cassana first went to the vale at 14 as his widow she had a claim to the vale and she married Harrold Harding the only family left to cement her claim. Unlike Rhaenys her second marriage was also for duty but he had fallen from his horse and broken his neck a few months into her marriage. As lady of the vale she had the freedom to chose her next husband a freedom most women never had and she waited quite some time before she decided to marry again. I saw her wild wolf Rickon Stark with the northern forces at Winterfell.

It was at Winterfell we organized our attack although it was all Aegon he had control of the whole situation and had a handle on everything and I just stared at him thinking of the little boy who once followed me around as I patrolled Stormsend in the morning, he had grown up into one of the finest men I had ever met and I was proud of him.

I found myself before the battle with the desperate need to tell him that to tell him it took me along time to understand what family truly meant but I did now.

"You know I was wrong; you are my son." I told him and Aegon looked at me he was quite by nature and just listened. "I know he gave you the birthright-"I started.

"You gave me everything else." Aegon said. "I do not love Rhaegar Targaryen I do not know Rhaegar Targaryen aside from what he did, I know you. I love you." He told me and I had to smile.

The very next morning I rode into battle with my two sons and my grandson. It was hell in the cold and the snow showed the blood and there was so much blood.

In the middle of the chaos I knew what would happen before it happened when I saw the nightking coming towards me, Aegon ran across a battlefield to get to where we stood. Elia's Jon was closer and as the Night king Stabbed me in the stomach I watched both her sons swords meet in the middle as they cut his head off, it was a beautiful move the only time the night king had was just to turn enough to make eye contact with Jon.

I fell back thinking I would hit the ground but instead I was in Aegon's arms. I wanted to tell him that my grandfather died at the stepstones in my father's arms and that I was happy to die in my sons arms. I looked up for a moment to see Jon Targaryen holding Orys tightly in his arms. I realized in those painful moments that Elia's boys were destined for that moment, that Aegon couldn't have done it without Jon and Jon couldn't have without Aegon. I never really cared for Jon but even I could see he was destined for greatness he just nodded to me and I to him out of respect for the woman we both adored. My eldest grandson Edric came running over he grabbed Orys hand pulling him out of Jon's grasp and closer to me. Edric brought him over as he knelt down beside me. I noticed the silver dragon pin of his mothers on his tunic just above his armor. The dragon truly had three heads that day. My eyes went back to Aegon's purple ones as he muttered apologies.

"I should have been quicker I should have-" He said trying not to cry all the bloodshed had ended as all the white walkers shattered around us.

"You did good Aegon. But I am ready to see your mother again." I groaned out.

"You really loved her, didn't you?" Aegon said I suppose I knew the rumors that I used Elia to rebel against Robert, but I never thought there was any doubts.

"S-she was the grace of my life." I told him and my eyes got heavy as I did not hurt anymore I felt no more pain and I saw her there standing in the snow with her arms out open to me and I began to return to my Dornish princess.

 **The End**


End file.
